Unlikely Companion
by DungeonJukebox
Summary: When Milla, an Assassin affiliate, meets a Templar in need she can't help but offer some assistance. After forming an unlikely bond with the man she decides to join him and learn his side of the story as a Templar.
1. Trying To Help

**Trying To Help**

 _28_ _th_ _June 1753_

Silence.

That is how it had felt for me for the long amount of time we had been here. I hated being here but it was insisted upon me that we moved here for safety reasons. We were currently holed up in a farmyard on the island of Corsica located in the Mediterranean. It didn't help that there was currently a revolution that was taking place. What I would give to be anywhere but here.

I was currently in a room located in one of the houses on the plateau that surrounded a large farmhouse. Opening yet another book I was trying to research a sort of artefact which I had been told was a 'Piece of Eden', an artefact left by _Those Who Came Before_ , whatever that meant.

I was not entirely sure why I was asked to research this artefact but I agreed to it nonetheless. I felt the need to help my Assassin companion. It also helped that I knew how to properly defend myself thanks to his training. I was stirred from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door and said Assassin poked his head through the door.

"How are you faring Milla?" he asked as he walked through the door.

"I'm doing fine," I said with a smile as I gave up on studying and closed the book in front of me and started to put my things away. "Although to be honest I can't wait to leave this place," I added which caused him to laugh slightly.

"Don't worry Milla. We will leave soon," He said as he watched me pack my things. Once I packed what little I had I turned to him and held out the amulet for him to take.

"I think I am done studying for the day. Would you like to hold onto it for now?" I asked to which he took that amulet from me eagerly.

"Have you found anything new?" he asked me hoping for good news. We hadn't had any good news since an affiliate code-breaker of the Assassins had been captured by the Templars. I never learnt who the Templars were but I had heard that name from time to time.

"No I have found nothing new sadly. It does not helping either that our code-breaker is decoding the journal that contains detailed research on this artefact for the Templars," my companion gave a low hum and he seemed to be in deep thought for a second. "I have never asked before but perhaps I should. Who are the Templars?" I asked. My companion turned to me to answer before we heard someone call out to him.

"Miko I could use you help out here," My companion, Miko, turned his head toward the sound of his name.

"Sorry Milla I am needed elsewhere it seems. I will try and tell you some other time," He said before leaving the room. I sighed at the interruption and thought it for the best. I assume from the tone of conversation the Templar's are 'the bad guys'. I don't like to think negatively about others if they have given me no reason to view them in a negative way.

Heading over to my satchel I made sure that everything I own is in there. This place we have come to is only for temporary stay until Miko decides that it is no longer safe. We cannot expect the Genoese soldiers to sit and wait forever and Miko anticipates that they will strike this place soon for the rebels here are well equipped and have support which makes them a large target.

I turn to the windows now and make sure that the curtains cover them up well. I could always feel eyes coming from the hills and I don't want anyone to spy on me. Feeling satisfied that everything is in order I smile to myself and pick up a book and sit on the bed as I began to read.

I liked to read, I also liked to learn, they were some of my favourite things to do. I started to become lost in my own little world while I read and time flew by just like that.

* * *

It was soon night time and before I knew the cries from the sentries had went up and the lights from the farmhouse went on. I heard shouts coming from the rebels as they armed themselves with their swords and muskets. I knew now was the time to leave as I threw my book down and grabbed my satchel. The door to the room flew open as Miko ran in.

"The Genoese soldiers are coming so we must leave now," Miko explained as he spoke with haste. "Head to the barn and help the rebels with the cart," I nodded and we both headed outside.

The night was lit with torches as the Corsican rebels met the Genoese soldiers with steel and gunpowder. The soldiers were coming up from the sides of the hill as they rushed to fight the rebels. As I came out of the building I was in I looked around at the chaos. Soon a rebel came up to me and threw me a sword which I caught in my right hand and nodded my thanks.

I rushed to the barn where I saw the doors had been thrown open, the cart had been dragged out and was full of supplies, two rebels were bringing out horses and another two were firing their muskets.

I had to cut down one soldier that made it past the cover fire and saved one of the rebels who gave a quick thank you. I then noticed Lucio, the young man that we had to 'babysit', running up to the cart as well. I didn't have time to say anything as I noticed that a soldier was coming through one of the side doors of the barn. I ran to him and drove my sword through his neck.

"The cart's ablaze!" I heard someone shout in a sloppy Corsican accent. Confused I turn around and notice that indeed that cart was catching fire. Running back out to the front I found that the two rebels sorting the horses were dead and the other two firing muskets had run off as with other rebels. The soldiers started to set fire to the buildings.

I noticed that Lucio was no longer there either and I knew that there was no point being here anymore. I ran back through the chaos and found Miko fighting off three soldiers at once. I helped him with one and he made quick work of the other two.

"Lucio was with me at the barn but now he is nowhere to be seen," I told him to which he cursed. He then looked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder in an almost pleading manner.

"I will try and find him. I need you to leave here. Head to Bastia just like I told you," I nodded and we both went off in separate directions with me heading north to Bastia and Miko looking for Lucio.

* * *

I managed to slip away with a horse before leaving the farmyard. It's probably all burnt down to the ground by now and the soldiers would have all but moved on. Heaving a sigh I decide to veer of the road I was travelling and rest up on the hill within the trees.

Morning was soon coming about. I made sure that the horse and I were hidden before settling down and looking at my arms. I had sustained many cuts and bruises fighting through the soldiers. Although I did know how to defend myself I was never all that great when actually fighting others with a sword.

I had few medical supplies with me but they were enough when dealing with minor cuts. Reaching into my satchel I pulled out a cloth and some disinfectant, or what was the next best thing which was alcohol, and proceeded to pour the alcohol onto the cloth and wipe it over the cuts. It stung a little but at least the cuts wouldn't become infected and the bleeding had stopped thankfully.

Satisfied with my work I placed the alcohol and cloth back in my satchel and leaned back against the tree that I was sitting in front of. I relished in the sound of peaceful silence for a few moments until I heard the sound of wheels against the rocky terrain.

Carefully I looked around the tree to see two men driving a wagon slowly down the road. They then slowed down even more to a stop as they looked up along the road. I looked to where they were looking and I saw a man carrying a younger unconscious man with him. I quickly noted that the unconscious man was Lucio.

A few words were exchanged and the one of the men in the wagon jumped down and gathered the unconscious body of Lucio. The man placed him in the wagon and covered it up then got back on the wagon. Soon the two men suddenly moved their cart along at a faster pace than what they were going before and were soon out of sight.

I soon realised that these men were probably Templars. I had been told by Miko that the Templars would try and catch Lucio and 'reunite' him with his mother as she would have probably told them that she needed his help to be able to decode the journal. Obviously to stall while the Assassins kept a close eye on Lucio to make sure he doesn't fall into Templar hands. Too late for that now I suppose.

The man that had brought Lucio to the wagon now stood alone as he watched the departing figures for a moment. I had never seen a Templar but I expected a somewhat menacing sight the way I had heard some of the Assassins talk about them.

If this man was indeed a Templar then I had no idea what the Assassins were talking about for he did not seem all that menacing to me at all. He seems to just be a regular person, a regular man. Before my eyes could wander further I heard him mumble to himself.

"Time to head to Italy," and with that he kept on walking in the direction that I would be heading. I watched on as he walked on foot and I felt bad for him. To get to Italy he would have needed to head to Bastia to charter a ship. Bastia was still a good day's ride, but this man was not horseback riding, he was walking on foot.

I thought about helping him right then and there, I really did, but If I just walked out from my cover I feared that he thought I would have witnessed too much and killed me. I didn't like to think that way but nonetheless I let him go one for a while in front of me while I rested. Once I have rested then I will just _happen_ to stumble upon him on the road and offer him my help.

Just a few minutes are what it took for me to feel rested again. Standing up I stretched my arms over my head feeling satisfied. I picked up my satchel, untethered my horse, and headed back down the hill and along the road again. I made sure to have my horse only at a walk so I don't come upon the Templar too quickly.

A few more minutes.

Soon I came to a stream that ran across the road and out over the cliff where the water ran out to the Mediterranean sea. A small bridge ran over the stream and connected this side of the road to the other side. The stream made a peaceful sound and I enjoyed the atmosphere.

Noticing the same man as before by the stream I dismounted my horse and lead it over to get some water. The horse made a soft noise at the sight of the water which caused the Templar to quickly spin around as if he were ready to attack. I held up my hands to show that I was no threat, and realising that I was just a young girl, he relaxed instantly and went back to washing his face in the stream. Once I reached the edge my horse began to drink greedily and I pulled the waterskin down from the saddle and began to fill it.

I got a better look at him now that I was closer to him. He had a well sculpted face, strong jaw and cheek bones, dark hair that was tied up with a red ribbon and hazel eyes that you could get lost in. His attire was something that I took note of too. Brown boots, dark pants, a navy jacket and a white undershirt. A sword at his side he _seemed_ to take the part of a Templar I think. I had to stop myself before he caught me staring.

"Sorry for startling you," I said politely and smiled towards him. He nodded an apology before wiping the water off of his face. "Where are you headed traveller?" I asked after some time hoping to steer the conversation towards me offering help.

"Bastia," he simply said after sometime. His voice was smooth like velvet and I like the sound of it. I was stirred out of my thoughts when he rose up. "I best keep myself moving. You have a nice day," he said as he started heading back along the path.

"It is a long way to Bastia on foot," I called out to him, rising up as well and turning towards him. He looked back towards me as I continued, "I too am heading to Bastia, perhaps I could help you get there," I offered motioning to my horse. He stared at me, contemplating the offer that I had laid out to him, then after a while he nodded and I smiled as I stepped towards him. "My name is Milla," I said as I extended my hand out for him to take. He hesitated for a slight moment before he took my hand in his and shook.

"Haytham," he simply replied. His hand was warm and it left a cold feeling once we both let go. I got on the horse and helped him up as he sat on the saddle behind me. Soon we were heading down the road to Bastia.

We continued at a steady pace and there was an awkward silence between Haytham and I for quite some time. I was trying to come up with ways to start a conversation but nothing seemed to come to mind. Suddenly I thought of asking about him being here and wondered what he would say.

"So Haytham, what brought you to Corsica, if you don't mind me asking," I asked in a polite way and hoped that I didn't offend him somehow.

"I travelled here for business reasons," he responded. I could feel his breath down my neck and I then remembered as to how close he was and hoped that he didn't notice me shiver slightly. I wasn't sure why I was acting this way around him, but it was a pleasant reaction, and I didn't mind.

"Your accent, it is British, no?" I asked veering away from the topic of business.

"It is. Your accent has a slight tinge of Spanish to it if I am not mistaken," he noted and I immediately admired how perceptive he was. I only have a slight accent that no one seems to notice.

"It is. My parents are from Spain but we moved to London where I lived most of my life," I responded. I have never had the chance to openly speak to someone like this and I was grateful to be able to share that with someone. Even if that someone was a complete stranger.

"London is quite a distance away. I take it you are not from here either Milla," he stated and I hummed in response.

"I guess you could say I was here on business too Haytham," I replied. I smiled then, thinking the conversation to be going very well.

"Business with the Assassins," he suddenly said. I knew he would have figured that out sooner or later but it still made me laugh lightly.

"I guess you could say that," I said after finish laughing and I knew he would have been giving me a confused look. "So you saw me last night. I guess you were the one who set the cart on fire. I heard your sloppy Corsican accent," I remarked as I gave another laugh.

"Are you not concerned that I might kill you? Me being a Templar, you an Assassin," I couldn't help it as I laughed a little harder. I could only imagine the face he might have been making right now.

"I'm not an Assassin Haytham. And truth be told, I have no idea what Templars are, I only know Miko that's all," I said. I could feel Haytham tense behind me as he tried to find the words to say. "Let us travel to Bastia in peace ok?" I asked as I put my focus back into getting us to our destination.

"Why help me?" he asked and I could hear the confusion evident in his voice.

"Did you not want me to help? I could happily leave you on the side of the road if you like?" I asked in a playful tone to which I heard him scoff and I grinned at that.

"It's fine. Let us get to our destination," he huffed and I hummed in response.

"Oh and Haytham… I really am just trying to help you," I said softly and I could feel him finally relax after a few minutes.

"And for that I am most thankful Milla," he responded. And after that we melted back into silence as we moved along at our steady pace to Bastia.

* * *

 **So I wanted to see how well this goes. Yea, that is all I have to say about that pretty much, so I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Happy reading**

 **-Midnight**


	2. Will You Come With Me?

**Will You Come With Me?**

It took the rest of that day to travel to Bastia and by the time we had arrived the sun was beginning to set. I released my horse on the outskirts of town as I will no longer be in need of it any more. Haytham and I both walked into Bastia in silence and I had the feeling that he did not trust me yet which was obviously understandable.

Bastia is the principal port in Corsica being that it is very famous for its wine that is exported to the mainland. Merchants come and go to do business and the ships carry cargo to the mainlands of France and Italy. I read up about Corsica a lot before travelling here to know what kind of place I would be in. While admiring the sights I heard Haytham speak to me.

"Thank you for the assistance but I should be fine from here on," I turned to look at him but he did not as he kept on walking.

"Actually, I think I'll come with you, I don't you think you are through with me just yet," I said with a smile and he looked back at me surprised.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a rather confused manner.

"You need the Assassins to follow you and draw them away from where they are actually keeping Lucio right? I thought about that a lot when we were riding here. That is the only reason why you would be travelling to Italy yes?" He nearly paused and I giggled slightly knowing that I had figured him out.

"How do you-" He paused again then, slightly annoyed, I saw him clench his jaw and shake his head before turning his attention back to me "And what makes you think I need your help?" annoyance was fresh in his tone and I knew I had to speak through this conversation rationally.

"Listen, Miko will be expecting to meet up with me here, if I travel to Italy then he will surely follow," I explained carefully and Haytham seemed to contemplate that for the moment before answering.

"Suppose if the Assassin does follow, why would it be for you? Is there something that you would like to share with me?" he questioned strictly. I smiled softly before answering in a whisper.

"He has me studying a sort of… artefact," I started, choosing my words carefully, hoping that no one would hear. "It is a sort of artefact that was… um… left behind by an ancient race," I spoke hesitantly trying not to use phrases like 'Piece of Eden' or 'Those Who Came Before' for fear that some unwanted ears may catch what I was saying. Haytham seemed rather confused when I started explaining but once I was done it was as if a certain realisation had hit him.

"I understand what you are trying to say," he spoke after a while.

"Good," I chirped up being ever thankful that he understood quickly, "And I am important because I hold all the research and knowledge into… that… so you could imagine what a great loss it would be for them if I were not found," I finished. He nodded knowingly and I smiled towards him and I thought for a second that I could see the corner of his mouth twitch up slightly but I could have been mistaken.

"Valid points I suppose. Very well, you shall travel to Italy with me, perhaps along the way you can discuss more on what you know," Haytham concluded and I nodded with a smile and we both continued walking through the town in silence.

Once we made it to the harbour Haytham had asked me to wait for him while he organised our passage to Italy. I watched as he walked away and couldn't help but admire him. Heaving out a sigh I sat on a nearby bench and watched the scenery around me.

I don't know why but I always liked to just sit back and watch as different people were making their way around minding their own business. I would sometimes like to imagine where they are going and where they could have been. The world is such a big place to me and I have always been fascinated with the simple things that transpire in everyday life.

Now what can I see? There was a merchant discussing about transporting his goods to the mainland. Stall owners were selling their goods in the marketplace, they were chanting about where there produce came from.

There were fruits, vegetables and various fish stalls. Women and children would come and leave with their baskets full of the produce to bring home to their families. It was such a peaceful thing to see a harmonious community. I turn my head to see Haytham walking my way and I rose from the bench to meet him.

"We won't be leaving until early morning tomorrow. We should stay at an inn for the night," he suggested and I nodded in response.

"Let's go look for a place to stay then," I replied as I started to walk off.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Haytham asked.

"Not even the slightest," I called over my shoulder, causing him to sigh heavily and for me to let out a light laugh, he then caught up to my side and we walked away from the harbour to try and find a place to stay.

* * *

We eventually found a place to stay for the night that was not too far from the harbour. It was only mildly busy as there were few people sitting at tables, drinking and eating, I assumed these people were sailors and merchants. Haytham and I headed up to the barkeeper whom seemed to be a gruff looking man.

"We require a room," Haytham said to the barkeeper and he regarded us in a brusque manner for a moment before responding.

"I have no more rooms, now leave _estraneo_ ," the barkeeper responded in an irritated tone, obviously not too welcoming of outsiders. Haytham then took out a seemingly large pouch of money and then the barkeeper eyed the pouch greedily.

Are you certain about that?" Haytham asked again and the barkeep gave in.

"And how long will you two be staying?" he asked as he looked towards me for a brief moment before returning his attention back to Haytham.

"Only for the night," Haytham responded. The man gave a dissatisfied grumble before showing us to our room. It was only a small room with two separate beds but it was all we needed for one night's stay. Haytham thanked the barkeeper as he handed him some money from the pouch.

"Don't expect to be getting any special treatment… _estraneo_ ," and with that the barkeeper left us alone and headed back down the stairs. Haytham then closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"He seemed rather pleasant," I said and Haytham let out a slight chuckle at my comment, thinking that I had made a sarcastic one, "At least he gave us a room," I responded to his chuckle and he only shook his head.

"Forgive me, you are right, we at least have a room for the night," Haytham responded. I took the time to place my satchel on one of the beds and took a seat. I took my boots off and brought my legs up onto the bed and I carefully looked through my satchel to find everything I owned was still in there.

"I take it that they are not too fond of outsiders here?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Tempers seem to run high during a revolution," Haytham responded as he too sat on the other bed and proceeded to take his boots off. "You seem to blend a lot better than I do," he suddenly said as he looked me over.

"I do?" I asked not really believing what he said. I had to think about it though; I had tanned skin, brown eyes and long black hair the ended down my lower back. Small nose and hands, I had a slim figure, but I really didn't think that I blended all that well. "I don't really think so," I responded as I started to become a little embarrassed as he watches me with those piercing eyes of his. "Anyway, we should get some rest, we have another big day tomorrow," I finally said as I noticed that the sun had finally set and the moon was starting to rise.

I placed my satchel down next to my boots and I pulled up the covers of the bed. Getting as comfortable as possible I laid my head down on the pillow and was facing away from Haytham. For a while I didn't hear him move and I wondered what he was doing before he spoke up.

"Are you not afraid that I could kill you in your sleep?" Haytham asked and I lifted myself up to look at him.

"If you really wanted to have killed me, would you not have done it by now?" I asked as I titled my head a little.

"It would be wise to not trust me," Haytham replied as he stared into my eyes, although there was a hint of confusion, it was only slight.

"Should I not trust you? You certainly have not given me any reason to not trust you," I asked in a sweet tone, to which he was taken back slightly, and with that I smiled widely at that and let out a slight giggle. "Goodnight Haytham," I said finally as I settled back down in between the sheets. After some time had passed, I heard Haytham settled down in his bed, letting out a deep sigh.

"Goodnight Milla," Haytham responded finally. With that I quickly fell asleep to catch up on some much needed rest.

* * *

We woke early the next morning and the sun had barely risen as Haytham and I walked together towards the harbour. I slept rather well last night but I suspect that Haytham did not sleep as well as I had for I could see it in his eyes. Perhaps it was because that he did not trust me yet.

Upon arriving at the harbour Haytham presented our passes to the harbour master. Checking over them the harbour master gives us the OK to go on board. It seemed that there were not many passengers on board although it was rather early in the morning. Business men, merchants and some women seemed to be the kind of people that we would be traveling with. Once we were shown to our quarters we were told that the trip would take at least a whole day, if not a day and a half, and then we were left alone.

"I have only ever been to Italy a few times," I started and Haytham turned to look at me.

"Is that so?" he asked, sounding a little tired. I nodded before continuing.

"It is a nice place although I have not been able to see much of it," I continued. Haytham had sat down on his bed as he buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes trying to wake himself up, before turning to look back at me.

"Why is that?" he said, urging me to continue.

"I would always be staying with the Assassins, I would always be in one place for a short time, we would move again soon after to another part of Europe," I responded but I couldn't help but feel worried for Haytham at that moment, "Are you OK? You look really tired," I asked him but he looked away and didn't respond.

I heaved a sigh as I sat down on the other bed. Due to the small space of these quarters we were in rather close proximity to one another. I sat there with me hands in my lap, unsure of what to do, what to say to convince him to trust me. I would normally know how to handle these situations and I would normally know what to say. But this was no normal situation and Haytham was no normal man.

"You need to get some sleep," I simply said after some time, giving him a pleading look.

"I am quite well rested already. I do not need sleep," Haytham responded as he stared back at me, "I think I'll go and get some fresh air," Haytham said as he started to rise from his seated position.

"You need rest," I said as I stood up with him and grabbed his arm. I honestly did not know what I was doing as we stood close to each other with him staring down at me. Many thoughts ran through my head, I thought he would push me away, or hit me or anything like that. However, as the moment dragged on, his intense gaze began to soften as he stared into my concerned eyes. Heaving a sigh he sat back down and I released his arm from my grip.

"You are quite persistent," he said as he gave me a small smile to which I smiled back, "You are right though, I will get some rest, wake me at the first sign of trouble," he said as he relaxed himself down on the bed and placed his head on the pillow.

"Haytham there is not going to be any trouble, trust me," I responded with a slight laugh and he chuckled along with me. I sat on my bed with my back leaning against the wall as I pulled out a book from my satchel and began to read. I noted that Haytham had his back turned to me and I smiled at that. "Are you not afraid that I could kill you in your sleep?" I asked sweetly quoting him from last night and I heard him laugh slightly at that.

"You certainly have not given me any reason to not trust you," Haytham quoted without turning to face me but I knew that he had a smile on his face. I laughed a little but was stirred from it when I felt that the ship was moving.

"Have a nice rest Haytham," I said as I turned my attention back to my book and we both relaxed in silence.

* * *

The morning rolled by quickly and soon it was midday. I was so enthralled in my book that I hadn't even noticed. However I was quickly snapped away from my book when I heard Haytham start to stir and soon sat up as he rubbed at his eyes with one hand and the other steady himself as the ship rocked with the waves. I closed my book and turned my attention to him.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked him as he stretched his arms giving a satisfied sigh.

"A lot better after that rest," he replied as he turned to face me. I smiled and then put my book back in my satchel. "Although we should go and get some fresh air," Haytham suggested and I nodded.

"Let us go then," I said with a smile as I stood and started to leave the quarters. Suddenly a rough wave hit the boat and I lost my footing as started to fall backwards. Haytham quickly got up and caught me as I my back hit his chest. His arms held me steady as I tried to regain my footing.

"Are you OK?" he asked me and I nodded, feeling rather embarrassed as Haytham held me like that. He slowly let me go and it left a cold feeling, but I quickly regained my composure and turned to him with a smile.

"I am fine, do not worry, let's get some fresh air OK," I replied and started making my way topside with Haytham following closely behind me.

The sun was high in the sky and shining down brightly on the deep blue ocean. The waves were somewhat choppy but were mostly calm. There were passengers on deck that were conversing with one another and others that were just admiring the view. The sailors were working here and there and sometimes orders would be shouted out by the captain.

I approached the starboard side of the ship as there were less people on that side. I leaned against the side of the ship and Haytham stood next to me. I breathed in the air and exhaled deeply as I admired the vastness of the Mediterranean Sea.

"I have very rarely ever been on a ship," I started, "It is certainly quite nice to take in the view," I added.

"It certainly is quite nice," Haytham responded, leaning against the side of the ship next to me.

"It is funny really, I have read about the ocean, and as much as I will be able to read it does not compare to actually viewing it in reality," I said as I poured my thoughts out to Haytham. I was not sure why but I felt like I could so easily converse with him, better than with Miko anyway, but then at other times I would not have a clue as to what to say. This man certainly is a mysterious one and that intrigues me greatly.

"I assume that you like to read?" Haytham asked suddenly.

"As much as I can, yes, I really love learning," I simply replied as I stared out at the vast sea.

"You are quite… different," Haytham said thoughtfully and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Different?" I enquired with a smirk and he quickly looked to me with raised hands.

"In a good way I mean," he defended and I simply laughed.

"Do not worry, I know what you mean, I have been called _different_ before. You certainly are the first to use that in a nice way though. A lot of people do not understand me and find me… weird I guess… but I don't really listen to them," I explained. Haytham relaxed back beside me but seemed to have a concerned look on his face, "What is it?" I asked.

"I like the way you are," Haytham responded.

"Thank you Haytham, I like the way you are too," I voiced back and he gave me a warm smile which I gladly returned before looking back out at the sea.

* * *

We had arrived in Italy a lot earlier than scheduled as we had made it there before dusk. The winds were quite fast they had explained, nonetheless we were off the rocky ship and had made it to our destination. It was certainly nice to finally be away from Corsica and in a friendlier place. The people were certainly far nicer that was certain. The sights were a lot more pleasant too, however the sun was setting quickly, and I could not admire anything for too long.

"So what is the plan now?" I ask Haytham as we walk together, the crowds thinning as people were trying to head home before sundown.

"Well, I am to lead the Assassins here, then I am supposed to simply disappear in Italy," Haytham explained.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"South, probably, just to draw them in the wrong direction," Haytham simply replied. I stopped in my tracks and he stopped too, "What is wrong?" Haytham asked with concern.

"No, not South, there are too many Assassins that way. Head North perhaps, or even East, there are not as many that way," I replied as I looked down to the ground with my hands clasped together. Was I worried for his safety? Haytham stepped towards me and brought my hands apart as he held them in his.

"Very well then, we will head East, does that sound good?" he asked and I nodded with a small smile. He smiled back and let go of my hands, again I was left with a cold feeling, same as before. Was it longing perhaps? To be able to feel Haytham's touch was something that my mind subconsciously wanted but I was just not realising it.

"You want me to go with you?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, I would tell you no, but you would not take that for an answer anyway. Would you like to come with me Milla?" Haytham asked and my smile grew wider.

"Of course I would," I simply replied. With that we continued walking to find a place to stay for the night.

"Truth be told, I was planning on heading East anyway, the order has a safe house there that I will be using. I want to know what you would say if I told you I would be heading South," I reeled back in shock at that.

"And now you know where in Italy to avoid?" I asked in shock.

"And now I now," he said with a smirk. I really couldn't be mad at him though for I too had done the same with and. Instead I returned a smirk.

"Well played Haytham," I replied softly. We continued on after that in silence. This man was starting to become more intriguing to me with every passing second, and that was something I loved.

* * *

 **So here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

 **Happy reading**

 **-Midnight**


	3. This New Feeling

**This New Feeling**

After a few more days of travelling by land Haytham and I had finally reached the safe house that he had mentioned. It was a nice little two story building located on the outskirts of a prosperous town. It was a pale bricked house with red tilings on the roof. Wooden shutters covered the windows and there were small garden pots just underneath the windows hanging from the wall.

A small brick path led up to the house and pots filled with different kinds of plants sat either side of the plain wooden door. It was a rather pleasant looking house and I couldn't wait to see what was inside. Once Haytham unlocked the door he opened it and allowed me to enter first. I nodded my thanks and entered the house.

Once I had entered I was met with a large room with a dining table and chairs situated in the middle with some flowers as the centrepiece. To the right was the kitchen. It had shelves along the wall filled with spices, a bench that had small flowers in pots that sat on the edge, and a stove where one could light a fire to cook their warm meals. To the left there were stairs that led up to what I assumed were the bedrooms or other rooms of the house. There was also a back door leading out to what I assumed would be a garden as well.

"You can look around if you like," Haytham spoke up behind me, causing me to snap out of my thoughts, and I turned to him as he gave me encouraging smile and motioned me further into the house. I smiled back and started to make my way toward the stairs to see what was up on the second floor.

Upon reaching the second floor I noted one door on my right. Opening the door I see a medium sized room with a large double bed in the middle with red silk sheets. It seemed like a typical room, a nightstand to the right of the bed, a desk on the right side of the room and a wardrobe on the opposite side.

I closed the door and crossed the balcony that over looked the dining room to the other door. I looked inside and it was roughly the same as the other room but the bed was completely different having blue silk sheets and a canopy hanging overhead. I quite liked this room so I stepped in to inspect it as I felt the soft bed.

"What do you think?" Haytham asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"I think I quite like this room," I respond as I smile softly towards him.

"It is yours then," Haytham merely stated, "If you like," he added afterwards.

"Thank you Haytham," I replied softly.

"Come, I found something you might like," upon hearing this I started to become curious as I followed Haytham out of the room and back down to the first floor. He led me past the kitchen and down a hallway that I had not noticed before where there were two sets of stairs that led further down. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs we entered a room and upon seeing the filled me with such elation.

It was a library.

Well it was more of a study of sorts, however, it was a large room and the walls were covered with bookshelves holding thousands of books of different titles and topics. There were comfortable chairs around a small round table and a large desk in the middle of the room. Maps covered part of one wall that was not taken up by a bookshelf and they charted places that I had never even seen. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't know what to say.

"I remember you said that you loved to read," Haytham started, "I hope that you find this room to your liking," he added.

"This is amazing," I started as I was trying to take all of it in, "Thank you Haytham," I added as I turned towards him with a big smile on my face.

"It is no problem, really I-"

"No Haytham I mean it. Thank you. Thank you for taking me with you, thank you for bringing me here, allowing me to see more of the world," without even really thinking, I gave Haytham a hug, and I was not sure why but it felt right in a way. "This really means a lot to me, thank you," I whispered as I buried my face in his chest.

I was not sure as to how he would react. Would he push me away and be disgusted with me? Would he be embarrassed and try to act as if nothing had happened. I wasn't sure how this mysterious man would react and that is what made it fun.

After a few short seconds I felt Haytham wrap his arms around me slowly and brought me closer to him. He rested his chin on top of my head and I could feel the warmth enveloping me. I still wasn't sure what this feeling was but it made me feel safe and wanted. We stood there for some time before Haytham broke the silence.

"You are most welcome Milla," Haytham said as he brought me out slightly with his hands still grasping my arms softly. "However, would you be willing to do a favour for me?" Haytham asked as he gazed into my eyes with his soft hazel ones.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"You have given me a brief explanation as to what the Assassins have you studying. I would like to know more about your research if you would be willing to divulge such information," my smile faded as I thought about such a thing and for a moment Haytham seemed to think that I would decline as he let his hands release their hold from my arms.

"I will agree if you also do me a favour in return," I spoke as Haytham listened. "I would like to know more about what a Templar is. From the way I have heard the Assassins speak, they make it out to seem that the Templars are bad, but I have met you and I could not believe that you are in any way bad. You don't have to disclose any major secrets of your order, I would just like to know a little bit more, after all I am giving away years of research just like that," I explained. For the moment Haytham seemed to be in deep thought as his brow furrowed and his gaze was distant. I waited patiently for his response and after a while he spoke up.

"Very well, that seems like a fair agreement," Haytham responded after a while and I smiled softly.

"Let us discuss more tomorrow, right now I am rather tired from the long trip, and I would like to go to sleep," as soon as I said this I let out a yawn as if to prove my statement. Haytham let out a small chuckle.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Haytham said, "Goodnight Milla," he added as I started heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight Haytham," I returned before climbing the stairs and leaving the library.

Reaching my room I shut the door behind me and let out a content sigh. I placed my satchel on the desk in my room and then proceeded to take my boots off. I sprawled myself out on the bed and relaxed.

It had been such an eventful last few days and I was glad that I had made the decision to help Haytham that day I met him. There was just something about him that made me feel differently, something that I had not felt before around anyone else, he brought out an emotion in me that I could not identify.

Heaving out a sigh I crawled underneath the covers and rested my head against the pillows. Was it some sort of powerful bond that guided me to help him? My thoughts raced on for a while as I contemplated this. Were we destined to be companions? Were we meant to be friends? After an hour or so my mind eventually slowed and I found the urge to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I do not know how long I had slept for but I woke up later in the night. I tried to allow myself a few minutes trying to get back to sleep, however, after trying I decided to get up and get some fresh air. I got out of bed and walked silently to the door and opened it quietly.

When I exited my room I immediately noticed that there was light coming from downstairs. I peered over the balcony to see Haytham sitting at the dining room table with a single candle lit. He seemed to be fiddling with some device in his hands. I decided to quietly make my way downstairs to see what he was doing. He did not seem to notice me until I spoke up.

"I thought you would be sleeping," Haytham's head shot up as he looked towards me in surprise.

"Sorry for waking you," Haytham whispered as he went back to looking at the device in his hands. I noted the design and instantly recognised it as Miko's hidden blade bracer.

"It is fine, you did not wake me, I could not sleep," I said as I sat down at the table across from Haytham and watched him as he inspected the bracer. "What are you doing anyway?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how this thing works," Haytham responded.

"I can help," I said. Haytham gave me a confused look as I stood up to stand beside him, "I was taught to use one of these, I should be able to help you with it, may I?" I suggested and Haytham smiled and nodded. I proceeded to take the hidden blade and explained to him its functions which he seemed to pick up pretty well. I slipped the bracer on his left arm and strapped it on.

"Fascinating," Haytham simply said as he gave the blade a try by demonstrating what I had just told him. "Do you not have one?" he asked suddenly as I sat down next to him. I rested my elbow on the table top and rested my head in my hand.

"I do not need one," I simply stated.

"Would you not feel safer with one?" Haytham asked as he turned toward me.

"I think it would be more of a danger to me than to anyone else," I said with a slight laugh and he chuckled at that. I ceased laughing before continuing. "I do not have a hidden blade because I saw that as a method Miko was using to get me to become an Assassin," I continued although I sounded a little sad.

"You do not want to be an Assassin?" Haytham asked.

"No," I simply stated.

"But you were working with the Assassins," It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"My father was good friends with Miko, and they were business partners in a way I guess, so when my parents died Miko took me in," I said. We sat in silence for a few moments before Haytham spoke again.

"I am sorry Milla, I had no idea, I should not have pried," Haytham responded after a while and he seemed rather guilty for asking such questions as he hung his head low.

"It is fine Haytham," I said as I placed a hand over his to which he looked into my eyes, "Now you know a little bit more about me," I added as I let my hand linger over his for some time. Haytham smiled at me before he took my hand in his and caressed it with his thumb. This contact sent shivers down my spine and I could feel my cheeks starting to become warm. Before I had time to contemplate anything Haytham broke the silence.

"There is something about you Milla," Haytham said.

"And that something is a good thing I hope?" I asked and he laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I mean that in a positive way, of course," and then I saw something in Haytham's eyes. It was something I only ever seen in my parent's eyes. But what was it? Love? Was love the right word? I felt my smile being to fade at the thought of my family and I slowly retracted my hand away from Haytham's. I could feel him try to hold on slightly but he let me have my hand back and I stared at the table. "What is wrong?" Haytham asked with such concern in his voice but I did not pay attention, although that attention was caught by a large book on the table.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I motioned toward the book and trying to change the subject. Haytham didn't seem as if he wanted to change the subject but went along with it nonetheless.

"It is actually a journal I am keeping," he responded as he turned toward the book.

"Really, how long have you had it for?" I asked seemingly rather interested.

"I have had it since I was ten years of age," he said as he gazed upon the book.

"That long?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"I had one when I was younger than that, but it burned a long time ago," Haytham responded in deep thought.

"May I ask how that happened?" I spoke hesitantly and Haytham looked toward me before continuing.

"My house burnt down one night, all of my things were in there, and it could not be saved," Haytham responded solemnly and I regrated asking him such a thing.

"I am sorry," I whispered as I looked away feeling rather sad for Haytham.

"Do not be sorry. I want to share this story with you," Haytham responded as I turned my head back towards him and his hazel eyes stared back into my sad ones.

"Are you sure, you do not have to if you don't want to, I am not forcing you," but despite that Haytham agreed to continue.

He then proceeded to tell me of how his house was actually attacked, that masked men had come into the night, practically slaughtering those who got in the way. They burned down the house Haytham lived in, killed most of the staff working at the mansion, they nearly killed his mother too if it were not for Haytham whom had killed his mother's attacker.

The way he explained it, it seemed as if it were utter chaos, and I couldn't imagine anyone go through that sort of ordeal. Let alone a ten year old boy. Haytham sadly explained that his father did not make it and was killed during the chaos. He also had a sister that was kidnapped as well.

Haytham told that he too nearly died that night, but it was the Templar Grand Master Reginald Birch that saved him. Haytham then had agreed to join the Templars to be able to gain the help of Reginald to be able to search for his missing sister. This is why he became a Templar and it has largely shaped him into the man he has become today.

I sat there taking in Haytham's story and he waited patiently for my response. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure how to react. How could I ever hope to understand what Haytham has gone through? I looked back toward Haytham who seemed to have a calm expression on his face but I felt that deep down it probably hurt to share those memories. I shifted closer to Haytham and wrapped my arms around him to bring him into a hug to which he gladly accepted as he brought me closer.

"That is a sad story Haytham," I whispered into his shoulder. I could feel Haytham's fingers run through my hair as he held me close for some time. "Your story may not have a happy beginning, but perhaps your ending will be a happier one," I whispered, trying to sound optimistic, as I stared back into his eyes.

"You can read my journal in your spare time if you wish," he suddenly suggested and my eyes lit up at that.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" I asked and he smiled down at me.

"In exchange I want to know more about you," I smiled sweetly at him.

"I can agree to that," I responded. I placed my head back on his shoulder as I started to feel tired again. Suddenly a yawn escaped my lips and Haytham laughed shortly.

"You need to sleep," Haytham simply stated.

"You need some sleep as well. How long have you been up for?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," I felt like scolding him as a mother would with a child, but I was too tired to do so, and Haytham must have noted as to how tired I was. Before I knew it he lifted me up bridal style as he started to make his way toward the stairs, blowing out the candle along the way.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I asked with a slight giggle as I snaked my arms around the back of his neck.

"Bringing you back to your bed, besides, you seem too tired to bring yourself back," Haytham smirked as he climbed the stairs towards my room.

"It is so dark, how are you able to see where you are going?" I questioned as I noted how dark it was throughout the house.

"If you are worried that I will drop you, don't be, you will be fine," he responded, not really answering my question. We made it to my room as he placed me down on the bed and tucked me in.

"Will you finally get some sleep now Haytham? It worries me when you are tired," I spoke once he finished tucking me in.

"You worry for me?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Of course," I replied. It went silent after a while and Haytham did not move from his position. His hands laid either side of me as he leaned over me. I wondered what his gaze was like at this moment for I could not see well in the dark. "Haytham-" I started to say but I was quickly cut off by Haytham as he leaned in swiftly and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

He lingered there for some time after the kiss, as if waiting to see my reaction. I could feel his hot breath fan over my heated face, my heart beat quickening in pace. It was such unusual gesture that I was not used to; however, I was not disgusted by it either. It was rather a delightful elation I got once Haytham had kissed me.

After some time Haytham started to move away, but quickly I caught the back of his neck, and I brought his lips back to mine as I returned his kiss. It was a slow kiss but nonetheless it was filled with such passion that I could not describe.

Haytham sat on the edge of the bed as he brought me up into a sitting position and not once breaking the kiss. We both needed to breathe however and the kiss was soon broken with us both gasping for air. Haytham wrapped his arms around me and brought me close as his forehead rested against mine. His hot breath fanned around my face and I smiled with such delight.

"Do you think you could be happy with me, even for a short time Milla?" Haytham asked, passion dripping from his voice as I could feel his heartbeat quicken as well. I beamed brightly and gave a slight laugh as I reached my hand up to touch his lips.

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?" I asked.

"These past couple of days with you, there is something that I had been feeling during that time, but I could not place. At first I was rather cautious of you and I was not sure if I could trust you I am sad to admit. However, getting to know you a little better, you are very different. I have learnt to trust you and I have grown to admire you," Haytham explained carefully.

"I try to judge people based on who they are as a person, not what they are, and you are a good person Haytham that I have grown to admire as well," I responded once he had finished speaking. "I would be happy to be with you for as long as I could. If that is OK with you?" I asked hopefully.

Haytham gave me a quick peck on the lips and I could feel his smile against my lips. Haytham had been the one to make me smile during our time together so it was only fair that I return the favour. I was glad too, I finally realised what this feeling I had around Haytham meant. The feeling of his warmth, the feeling of worrying about him, the sense of joy I get when I am around him. It was the feeling of love that I felt for Haytham. I had a sense that he felt the same way about me.

"Haytham," I started and he hummed in response, "You need to sleep," I finished and he chuckled his response.

"I certainly much rather stay here," he said and I picked up a pillow beside me and hit him with it.

"Go to bed! Now!" I said nearly shout but I couldn't help but smile. He rose from his seated position next to me to leave for his room, but not before leaning down to give me one last quick kiss as he brushed a few strands of hair away from my face.

"I will see you in the morning," he said before turning to leave my room.

"See you in the morning Haytham. Get a good night's rest," I smiled after him and I could sense that he was smiling back as he exited my room and shut the door.

I rested back down into my bed and I placed a cool hand over my cheek to stop it from heating. Although none of that stopped me from smiling as I thought about the way Haytham had acted around me. The thoughts of him were carried through into my dreams. That was the best sleep I had ever had in years.

* * *

 **I am trying to keep up a schedule with posting chapters for this story.**

 **Also am I doing a good job with this FanFic? I feel that I am seeing as people are actually interested in reading it. That's a plus.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **-Midnight**


	4. I Will Protect You

**I Will Protect You**

I woke early from my refreshing sleep the next day. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms up over my head and sighed in content. I ran a hand through my hair and decided that I should get up and brush the tangles out. Getting up out of my bed, I moved towards the desk that had my satchel placed upon it, and I rummaged through the satchel to pull out a hair brush. It was one that my mother had given me when I was young and I brought it with me wherever I went.

As I dragged the brush through my hair I thought back to the night before. For Haytham to share such a story with me made me believe that he was beginning to trust me, but what happened afterward, it made me start to think that he had somewhat trusted me before but just did not know me well enough to show that trust.

I am glad that Haytham trusts me for he is quite a pleasant man to be around. I have been around a lot of men before but they either viewed me as an asset or an object. Haytham is so much more different, he seems to genuinely care for me, and I am starting to act like myself more and more around him.

I finished up brushing my hair and decided to head down stairs to the kitchen to see if there might be anything to eat. Although I highly doubted there would be anything to eat I still opened my door to head down stairs. Because I woke early in the morning the sun had not risen yet so it was still slightly dark and somewhat chilly. I crossed my arms as I tried to keep the chill at bay and immediately regretted y decision to leave the bed.

' _Well I am up now_ ,' I thought to myself as I kept on heading for the stairs and I walked with light footsteps so I wouldn't wake Haytham up. Successfully sneaking past Haytham's room and reaching the bottom of the stairs I made my way to the kitchen, and after looking through the pantry, realised that there was indeed no food in the house. I will have to get some food for Haytham and me later.

I let out a sigh and decided to head back to my bed to get some more sleep. As I passed the dining table to head toward the stairs I noticed something on the table. I turned my head and saw that Haytham's journal was still on the dining table. I approached the journal and noticed that it was open to his latest entry he would have written last night.

' _You can read my journal in your spare time if you wish,_ ' Haytham's words from last night whispered in my head and I felt the sudden wave of curiosity hit me as I sat down to read his journal. Flicking back through earlier entries I wanted to know when he first started to write about me, if he even had written about me at all.

 _29_ _th_ _June 1753_

That was the day after I met him and when I first noted a few lines where Haytham had written about me.

'… _I met a strange girl today, she is affiliated with the Assassins, but claims to not be an Assassin herself and assures me that she is not threat. Although I must not let my guard down, I do trust her for some reason, and I do not believe that she will lure me to the Assassins…_ '

He must have written this at the inn in Corsica while I slept. That was probably the reason why he had gotten no sleep that night. I was not surprised to see that he described me as strange upon first meeting me; most people say that, as I am rather eccentric at times. I smiled slightly and continued reading to the next day where he had wrote about me again.

 _30_ _th_ _June 1753_

' _I travel to Italy today, or should I say_ we _travel to Italy today. Milla is lying in the bed across from me; she is getting some rest before we reach land, so I write now while I have this time to myself. I feel I am starting to enjoy her company for she is a rather intelligent girl and has a lot to share…_ '

I smiled brightly at that entry for I was pleased that Haytham actually enjoyed my company. As I sat there reading those entries I did not realise the sun starting to rise. As I started to turn the pages to see what Haytham had written last night I did not realise that said man had descended the stairs and was making his way over to the dining table.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I heard him ask in his deep voice as he leaned over me. Haytham placed his left hand along the edge of the table and his right hand held the back of my seat. I could feel his breath brush past my left cheek and I immediately started to nervous for some reason.

"I noticed you left you journal down here so I decided to read it. You did suggest that I could read it whenever I pleased," I spoke in a calm tone. Haytham chuckled quietly before giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Haytham asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Did you?" I whispered back and he hummed in response. We stayed there for some time enjoying each other's company. "It is quite chilly this morning," I spoke up.

"It is indeed," Haytham replied.

"It should warm up shortly though. I also need to head into town later to buy some food for we have nothing to eat in this house," I suggested.

"We will later then," Haytham said.

"We?" I asked. I seemed surprised for I thought Haytham would probably not want to come along to such a mundane event.

"I would not want to go by yourself, I will help you," Haytham replied.

"OK then," I smiled as I reached up to give Haytham a kiss on the cheek. "We should probably take a bath though," I suggested as I stood to go and get a bath ready. It had been a while since I had last taken a bath properly.

"Do you need help?" Haytham asked.

"No I should be fine. I will let you know when it is ready," I replied.

* * *

It took a while but I eventually had a somewhat warm bath ready. I found the bathroom easily enough as it was located behind a door underneath the stair case that I did not notice before. Feeling satisfied with my work I went to go find Haytham to let him know that the bath was ready. I soon found him in the study room on the lower floor, he seemed to be going over something but I wasn't sure what it was.

I let him know that the bath was ready but he suggested that I take one first. I replied saying that I would be quick and so I headed to my room, grabbing a spare set of clothes from my satchel, and headed back to the bath.

Taking off my dirty clothes I slipped into the bath with a wash cloth and started washing the dirt and grime off of my body. Once I felt that I was clean enough I exited the bath and grabbed a towel and dried myself off in front of a mirror.

Looking in the mirror I noted the small scars around my body and arms. I try to avoid fighting but I may often get into one and I usually end up getting some cuts or bruises. I did not mind them though for they were usually only small and not life threating.

Finishing up, I put the towel on its rack and quickly dressed myself with black pants, white undershirt and a dark leather vest. This was usually my preferred attire whilst travelling, I only ever wear a dress when I am home in London, but a dress is hardly and appropriate outfit for travelling. Exiting the bathroom I return to Haytham to let him know I was finished.

"All done," I say as I enter the library again. "You are free to take that bath now," I added as I walked up to Haytham.

"I suppose I should take one then," Haytham responded as he got out of his desk and made his way for the stairs.

"I will just be in here," I said and Haytham gave me a smile before ascending the stairs. Once Haytham was out of sight I turned to the many book shelves and picked out a book to ready. Sitting in one of the chairs I opened up the book and got lost in my own little world.

"Milla," I suddenly heard as someone placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me lightly. I snapped my head up to see Haytham standing next to me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as I closed my book and placed it on the table.

"Not too long but I called out your name a few times. You must really get lost in those books," Haytham inquired and I turned a little red in the face in embarrassment.

"I guess I do," I replied as I stood from my chair, "Come on, we need to get some food remember, and seeing as you are such a gentleman I assume that you will be paying," I added with a laugh as I quickly walked past Haytham and up the stairs before he could say anything.

* * *

The market place was booming with such activity. A large crowd had built and I nearly got separated from Haytham a few times. Eventually I had to hold onto Haytham's arm whilst I carried our basket of food.

There was such a wide variety of stalls that we soon found all that we needed within a few minutes. We bought a couple of apples, bread, a few vegetables and meat. We agreed that we would only buy enough food for a couple of days as we did not know how long we would be here before moving on to somewhere else.

"I think that is everything," I said as I examined our basket.

"Shall we head back then?" Haytham asked and I looked up to him and nodded. Haytham started to lead us back toward the house and away from the market place.

It was then I realised that the crowd had seemed to thin out a bit and I was able to walk more freely. As we walked on a market stall to my left caught my eye and I turned my head to look at it. It seemed to be some sort of jewellery stall and I nearly stopped in my tracks as I gazed upon the pretty jewellery. Haytham noticed this as he stopped walking.

"What is it?" he asked. He followed my gaze towards the jewellery stall and smiled. "Pick something out, I will pay," he said and I snapped my head towards his gaze.

"No, that is not necessary; you do not need to do that," I said but Haytham walked me over to the stall anyway.

"I _want_ to buy you something," Haytham stressed and I couldn't help but give in. We approached the stall that was being run by a woman whom had a baby in her arms. I smiled at her and she smiled back before she spoke.

"Well aren't you a young and beautiful girl," she said in a heavy Italian accent. "Your husband is very lucky," she said as she regarded Haytham. I must have turned bright red as I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no, no… he is not my husband," I said all flustered and the woman smiled brightly flashing her white teeth.

"Whatever you say _piccolo_ , go ahead and pick something out, every bit of jewellery you see is for sale," she replied as she placed the baby next to her in a small basket on a chair with blankets in it. I still seemed unsure of looking at jewellery to buy but Haytham gave me an encouraging look and so I scanned the stall for something that I would like.

After looking at the selection for a few seconds I noticed a necklace with a green emerald pendant. It was hanging overhead with the other necklaces so I reached up to take it down and examine it further. It was such a nice silver chain and some silver coiled around the emerald to hold it on the necklace. I found myself smiling as I remembered hearing that emeralds were the birthstone for May, the month in which I was born.

"That necklace would look quite nice on you," the woman said as she turned to look at me holding the necklace.

"I think I will take this one then," I replied with a smile. Haytham paid the woman the required amount and we both went on our way back to the house. "Thank you Haytham I really appreciate it," I said after some time. Haytham pulled me to a stop and turned me to face him.

"May I?" he asked as he gestured to the necklace that was still in my hand. I smiled softly and handed it to him as I turned and moved my hair out of the way for him. Haytham's arms came over my head and he placed the necklace around my neck, clipping it at the back, and I felt his fingers linger there for some time. I could then feel his fingertips brush against the back of my neck which sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Stop that," I giggled. I let my hair fall back down as I turned to face Haytham whom had a smirk playing against his lips.

"That lady was right you know, you are indeed beautiful," Haytham said. I blushed deeply and looked away shyly and I could then feel Haytham's palm against my cheek. I leaned into the touch as Haytham brought me closer with his other arm snaked around my waist. "What made you choose this particular necklace?" Haytham asked curiously.

"The emerald is the birthstone of May, the month in which I was born; I thought it only fitting to choose this necklace. Besides I think it looks kind of pretty," I explained and Haytham hummed in response. "Come on, we should head back now, the sooner we get to the house the sooner we can eat," I said and Haytham laughed shortly in response before leading me back down the road toward the house.

* * *

By the time we made it back to the house it was already midday. Time had flown by so fast that I did not even realise. We didn't really eat much when we got back though, only an apple and some bread, and for the rest of the day Haytham and I sat in the library.

As I had promised him I shared my research on the Piece of Eden. As I explained what I know, I was questioning if I was betraying the Assassins, and my mind was battling with itself. Miko was the one who took me in when my parents died and I had no one else, but when he asked me to help research the Piece of Eden, I was confused and questioned why. To ensure the safety of the human race?

In my research I learnt of what some of these artefacts can do, the power that they held, so if the Assassins were fighting for humanity why would they tamper with these objects? After an hour I finished my explanations and Haytham stared at me with an attentive gaze. He was leaning back in his chair and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin in his palm.

"Interesting," he simply stated as he processed everything I had just said.

"I have no idea as to why the Assassins want me to study the Piece of Eden. Miko had said the less I knew the better," I said. I sat in the chair across from Haytham with my hands clasped in my lap and my legs crossed.

"That would probably be to ensure your safety," Haytham suggested.

"Oh of course, but I am safe with you, am I not?" I asked innocently with a smile as I leaned forward, resting my elbow on the arm of the chair and placing my chin in the palm of my hand, and Haytham just smirked at me.

"Yes, you are very much safe with me, Milla," Haytham said as he emphasised my name slightly and I gave him a smile.

"Well then, I have upheld my end of the deal, it is time you upheld yours," I said in an excited tone to which Haytham chuckled.

"Very well, about the Templars, what would you like to know?" Haytham asked and I hummed in thought thinking of a question to ask.

"What exactly do the Templars fight for?" I asked first of all.

"The Templars help maintain peace and order amongst humanity," Haytham started to explain as if reciting a textbook.

"That seems similar to what the Assassins fight for. Although what they talk of now is freedom, quite a long time ago was when they spoke of peace," I said as I though back to some text I had read about the history of Assassins.

"However, to maintain a certain peace, there must be structure and discipline," Haytham continued, "Structure and discipline require an example to follow, therefore, the Templars are that example. In a way that is who the Templars _are_ ," Haytham finished and I looked to him in deep thought.

"I have never heard of it in such a way before. One cannot maintain peace and order without some structure and discipline. If one cannot maintain structure then everything will fall into chaos. If discipline is not taught then there is no order. So… the Templars are structure and discipline… therefore they will lead humanity towards order and peace. Is that correct" I asked and I could see the surprised look on Haytham's face as he seemed to be speechless. I giggled slightly before Haytham spoke again.

"I… well… yes I suppose that is correct," Haytham struggled to find the words to say and I smiled brightly.

"Did I say that too fast?" I asked in a sweet tone as I titled my head a little.

"No… not at all, you picked that up very well, that is rather impressive Milla," Haytham responded with a smile and I beamed back.

"But there is something that I still do not understand," I started.

"And what is that?" Haytham asked as he leaned forward a little, resting his elbows against his knees.

"Why the search for these Pieces of Eden? I still don't understand why they are so important anyway, I know they are powerful and each piece has different properties, but they seem to be dangerous if you ask me and humanity probably should not be tampering with them.

So why then? Why would both Assassins and Templars be after these things? You both seem to want the same end goal, so why don't the Templars and Assassins work together, or am I missing something?" I asked and my voice seemed to get a little frustrated at the end. Haytham sat quiet for a moment before replying.

"Sorry Milla, but I cannot tell you that exactly, forgive me," Haytham explained solemnly.

"Oh… I mean… if it is some sort of Templar secret I did not mean to ask. Sorry Haytham," I quickly said as I sat up quickly with an apologetic look on my face.

"No… it is not that, I… I am afraid of what might happen if I share any of that with you. What would happen if the Templars found out about you? I'm afraid they would use you then, I don't want that happening to you, I want you to be safe," Haytham explained carefully and I could feel my eyes widen in surprise at his response. Haytham really does care for me.

I felt rather guilty for asking such a question and I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest, I looked away in guilt. I did not mean to ask a question that would make Haytham fear for my safety.

"Sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes, I did not want to make eye contact with Haytham. I was too afraid to see his expression. I heard Haytham stand from his chair and started to around the table. I thought that he was going to leave me with my thoughts; the he might have been disappointed with me.

Suddenly I could feel his presence looming over me as he placed both hands on either side of the chair, trapping me in place. I looked up to meet his gaze, his hazel eyes staring into my own, and in them I saw such worry that I had never seen before.

Haytham brought his hand up to brush my hair behind my ear and then caress my cheek. Quickly Haytham leaned down and captured my lips with his own as he brought me into a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and brought my hands around the back of neck to bring him closer. After what was a few seconds Haytham broke the kiss. I ran my fingertips along his neck just to feel his warmth.

"I worry for you," Haytham spoke in a quiet whisper, "I do not want to see you get hurt," he added. There was such compassion in his words that I admit nearly made me cry.

"Nothing is going to happen," I whispered back. I wrapped my arms around Haytham's neck as I could feel him lifting me up. With such grace he soon had me sitting in his lap while he sat on the chair.

Haytham held me close with one arm wrapped around my waist while he had his other hand running its fingers through my hair. I sat there tentatively tracing his jawline while Haytham placed gentle kisses along my neck.

"I will keep you safe, Milla, I promise you," Haytham whispered in my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine.

"I do not like promises. So do not ever promise me anything, just say it and I will believe you, Haytham," I whispered back.

"Milla," he whispered before turning my face towards his and giving me a small peck on the lips. "I _will_ keep you safe," Haytham vowed and I smiled softly.

"I know you will," I then gently laid my head against Haytham's chest while he rested his chin on top of my head. I was soon lulled to sleep by the rhythmic beating of Haytham's heart.

* * *

 **Audible gasp. I posted this late. Sorry for that I will try harder next time.  
**

 **I have also noted the fact that there were a few grammatical errors in the last chapter and there are probably some grammatical errors in this one too. I did not have enough time to fine tune this chapter as well as the last one. I apologise for that so I will probably have to fix that up.**

 **Anyway, Happy reading**

 **-Midnight**


	5. Love Like Crazy

**Love Like Crazy**

 _7_ _th_ _July 1753_

"What are you doing Milla?" Haytham asked with a slight laugh.

"Massaging your head silly," I responded with my own laugh. I slowly moved my fingers around Haytham's head giving him a relaxing head massage.

He seemed to be concentrating too much on something as he sat at the desk in the library. It started to worry me when he started to get an angry look on his face so I walked over to him and started to relive the pressure.

"Is that starting to feel better?" I asked in a sing song voice. Haytham hummed in response as he leaned back into the touch.

"That feels nice," Haytham said.

"Oh, _just_ nice?" I asked in a teasing voice to which Haytham chuckled.

"You know what I mean," he responded. I continued massaging his head for a short while before ceasing the action. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and placed my shoulder on his head.

"I know, I was just teasing," I said. We stayed like that for some time, enjoying each other's company, before Haytham let out a deep sigh and leaned forward again against the table. I let go of him and stood there silently for some time watching Haytham struggle internally with something. "What is the matter Haytham?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, I started to rub in circles to soothe him.

"Nothing is wrong. Do not worry about it," Haytham said trying to wave off his secret issue as if it was not a problem.

"Haytham, I am right here, you can talk to me," I said placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head so he could face me. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Haytham looked away trying to avoid the subject. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is bothering you," I whispered in a pleasant tone.

"I am sorry Milla, this is something that not even you can help me with, I will sort it out," Haytham responded as he placed his hand over mine. He looked into my eyes and I could sense that this was really something that was bothering him.

"I can help, you never know, I might surprise you," I replied with a smile. Haytham chuckled and shook his head.

"You always surprise me Milla," Haytham responded as he brought his other hand around the back of my neck and brought me close so he could place his lips upon mine. I started to kiss back as I placed my hands upon Haytham's shoulders and his other hand placed itself on the small of my back.

After a while I felt Haytham's hand leave the back of my neck, trail down my back, and place itself upon my hip. Before I knew it I was pushed down onto Haytham's lap, I quickly wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as I let out a surprised gasp, I could feel Haytham placing kisses all along my neck and collarbone and I let out a content sigh. Haytham had his arms wrapped around me and held me close as he continued to send pleasant shivers throughout my body.

"Haytham…" I started to whisper but it came out as more of a moan than anything else.

"Hush now," Haytham shushed me as he continued kissing me along my jawline. I pulled away before he could place his lips on my own.

"You are avoiding the subject," I finally said as I looked into his eyes. Haytham stared back into my own and I saw something in them that I could not describe. "What are you thinking about right now?" I asked.

"You, and how much I want you," Haytham said and he looked into my eyes. He leaned in to try and kiss me again but I pushed him back.

"Haytham, I am serious, if there is something bothering you I want to know," I spoke in a demanding tone as I glared at him. Haytham let out a deep sigh, I could feel his hands rubbing my back comfortably, after a while he responded.

"I am just having doubts," he started plainly.

"About what?" I pressed, encouraging him to continue.

"About everything I know. When Reginald took me in and raised me as a Templar, I believed he would be the one to help me locate the ones who had murdered my father and abducted my sister; however I am starting to have doubts. I feel the he is withholding the truth and I cannot help but feel that something is wrong," Haytham explained.

"How long have you been having these doubts?" I asked.

"I have not had them before, I had never doubted his teachings before, nor was I ever forced to follow them. I always had an option to leave, but I stayed with the Order, because I believed in the code. However, I believe he has been withholding the truth, but I am not sure why.

This mission has been giving me doubts also. I had believed that I was reuniting a mother with her son, however, when I tried convincing Lucio to come with me to be reunited with his mother… His reaction… I am not sure what to believe anymore," Haytham concluded all the while stroking my hair, letting the strands run through his fingers, he breathed out a heavy sigh and we stayed like that in silence for a while before I spoke up.

"Perhaps… perhaps you should go back, maybe you can erase any doubts you have, you might learn something," I spoke softly as I placed a hand on his cheek affectionately.

"It would undo the work from my recent mission if someone were to follow," Haytham replied as he leaned into the touch.

"You have been careful so far, and no one has found you yet, it should be fine," I said optimistically. Haytham leaned in and placed a small kiss upon my lips and lingered there for a while.

"What if they found out about you, I would be leading you toward danger, Reginald craves the power from these Pieces of Eden so what if he found out about you. I am afraid of what might happen to you," Haytham whispered with such concern and I could feel his hot breath fan around my face.

"You do not have to take me with you Haytham, I will be fine on my own, just go without me," I whispered back as I gave him a quick kiss back.

"Milla… I do not want us to be separated… I _need_ you with me," Haytham breathed. "I said I will protect you and that is exactly what I am going to do," he concluded.

"I suppose I will have to go with you then, we will be careful Haytham, do not worry. No one will harm me as long as you are around. However we have to go," I pleaded with Haytham trying to encourage him.

It seemed to work for he gave me a small smile and placed his lips upon mine once again for a passionate kiss. I sat up a bit as I straddled him, looping my arms around the back of his neck, not once breaking the kiss. However, I soon had to break the kiss to catch my breath, and Haytham continued kissing me along my neck sending those same pleasant shives throughout my body.

I soon could feel Haytham's strong hands start to caress me along the sides of my body and soon rested them on my hips. Starting to feel adventurous, I pushed the end of Haytham's shirt up as my hands travelled underneath, feeling the warm skin of his abdomen underneath the palms of my hand. My fingers ran along his well-toned body which elicited a moan from Haytham that made me smirk.

Haytham's lips found mine again and soon he was dominating me as his tongue started to explore my mouth. My hands travelled along Haytham's back as I ever so lightly dragged my nails down his back. I had no idea why Haytham was making me feel this way, but somehow, it just felt right. I had certainly never received this kind of attention from any man before, and although this attention was very foreign to me, I would be lying if I said that I did not enjoy it.

We soon broke away from the kiss with both of us gasping for air. Haytham pushed a few strands of hair away from my face as his hazel eyes stared into my brown ones. We stayed like that for a while before one of us spoke.

"I have never received this kind of attention before," I said as my hands started to roam along Haytham's chest.

"That is surprising for you are such a beautiful woman," Haytham responded.

"I am not that beautiful," I said as I looked down shyly.

"You are to me, and you have a great personality to go with your beauty, you do not need to me shy about that," Haytham said and I looked back up into his eyes to see a genuine look in them.

"Well I think you are very handsome and you have a great personality as well," I replied with a smile.

"What do you like about my personality?" He asked and I giggled slightly.

"Well for starters you are confident, not in an arrogant way though, you always seem to know what you are doing. You are also calm, rational, charismatic and reasonable. Do not ever change the way you are," I finished as I placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"I will not change if you agree that you will not change," Haytham responded and I giggled quietly.

"Do not worry I will not change," I replied and soon we stayed like that in silence and for a long time I was comforted by the movement of Haytham's breathing.

* * *

A few hours later the sun had set and we had soon finished eating the food that I had cooked for us both. I finished cleaning up everything and soon I started to feel tired and felt like going to sleep. I moved passed Haytham whom was sitting at the table writing in his journal and headed for the stairs.

"I think I am going to bed. Goodnight Haytham," I said as I stood at the base of the stairs. Haytham turned to me with a smile.

"Goodnight Milla, you have a pleasant sleep," I smiled back before heading up the stairs and to my room.

Once I got up to my room as I smiling wildly and could not control it. Thinking back to the earlier events made me so giddy for some reason that I could not explain. Just being with Haytham made me so happy, but what had transpired earlier today, it made me rather ecstatic.

Pulling back the covers I crawled into my bed still with a smile on my face. My skin still tingled from the feeling of Haytham's lips on my neck and his hands on my body. I suddenly felt the urge to go up and touch his skin again but I felt too embarrassed by that and I could feel my face starting to heat up. I willed myself to get to sleep, but despite me being so tired, I could not sleep.

My thoughts were running rampart thinking of Haytham. I tried to mentally shut myself up but that did not work either. My mind started wandering toward the future, something that I don't normal think about, and I started to think of Haytham and I. How long would we be with each other for? Probably something that I shouldn't be thinking, who is to say how long we will be together, I quickly stopped thinking about that to focus on the present. That was all that mattered anyway.

After an hour or so I was still not asleep despite the numerous yawns the escaped from my mouth. After shifting around in the bed I found another spot where I tried to get comfortable when suddenly I heard the door creak slightly. I turned stiff as I saw the room being illuminated by a candle and I felt the bed shift with the added extra weight behind me.

"Haytham?" I asked for I assumed it was Haytham. The familiar hum that responded set me at ease and I felt Haytham lean down and place a kiss on the soft spot under my ear. "What are you doing?" I asked as I felt the covers being moved and Haytham lay down behind me. I then felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled my back flush against his chest.

"You do not want me next to you?" he asked with a chuckle and I laughed lightly.

"Do not get me wrong, I am not complaining, this is just so sudden," I replied. Haytham soon started to kiss the nape of my neck and his left hand started to rub circles against my stomach. I could feel my face starting to heat up and I gripped the bed sheets. "Haytham…" I breathed out and soon I let out a short gasp as I felt Haytham's hand start to move underneath my shirt and travel along the bare skin of my stomach.

"Milla…" he breathed back. Against my tailbone I could feel Haytham's manhood through his pants causing me to blush wildly. Suddenly Haytham turned me on my back and hovered over me with one of his legs placed between mine and his right forearm resting next to my head. "… I do not want to disrespect you by taking you without your vocal consent. Milla, if you will allow me, I want to have you right now… all of you," Haytham spoke with such hunger that I had never heard before.

"I… I am rather nervous," I turned my head away in embarrassment; never had I ever thought that someone would want me in such a way, and although I am glad it was Haytham I was still nervous. "I am… unsure…" I couldn't find the words to say as I lay there helpless beneath this man that I now craved.

"I will be gentle with you, Milla, trust me," Haytham said as he brought his left hand to my cheek and caressed it lightly. I looked into Haytham's eyes and saw how they held such care and compassion in them, the light from the candle giving his eyes a certain golden glow, and they swiftly had me captivated. "I love you," Haytham suddenly said. My eyes widened at that for I never thought he would ever say that. I only ever imagined Haytham saying that, but now that he had, I was surer than ever that I loved him.

"I love you too Haytham. I trust you," I whispered and soon his lips came down on mine as he started to kiss me lightly.

My fingers soon found the surface of Haytham's neck and they travelled down towards his collarbone, feeling the warmth of his neck. Once again my fingers found the end of his shirt and my hands travelled underneath admiring the feel of his skin. Haytham soon pulled back as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

I took a second to admire his torso and abdomen, the light from the candle gave him a certain glow, and I had a great urge to touch him. I slowly sat up on my knees and brought myself up to Haytham's level. Haytham placed both of his hands on my waist to hold me in place as I ran a hand along his pectorals. My hand glided down his chest, along his abs, and down towards his hips all the while giving him small kisses along his chest and neck.

I continued gliding my hands along his body and Haytham placed kisses on me here and there. Soon I felt Haytham's hands start to remove my shirt. I felt rather embarrassed but I complied with his wishes as I lifted my arms and he brought my shirt over my head and tossed it next to his own shirt on the floor.

I bit my lip slightly in embarrassment for I felt too exposed, however, I trusted Haytham and he wouldn't do anything to me that I did not like. I shivered in response when I felt his hands glide along my stomach and up towards my chest. He brushed his hands along the sides of my breasts and I whimpered slightly to which he placed a loving kiss against my temple.

I continued feeling his strong muscles and Haytham observed me with a watchful eye. I was too enthralled with the feeling of Haytham's muscles that I did not notice his hands travel down my sides, along my hips, and rest against my buttocks until he gave it a slight squeeze and I gasped in surprise. Haytham smirked down at me as he pulled my flush against him.

I could then feel his warm chest press against mine as Haytham's lips crashed down upon mine in another one of his passionate kisses as placed his left hand on the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair, deepening the kiss.

Haytham started leaning me back and my bare back soon hit the sheets and my head placed upon the pillow. Haytham continued to kiss me like that and I could feel his hips grind against mine slightly and I could feel a knot tighten in my stomach which was such a strange feeling to me.

After what seemed to be a few seconds the kiss was broken and Haytham pulled away slowly, his hands trailing down my sides, and his fingers hooked into the hem of my pants. I watched him carefully as he started to undo my pants and start to slowly pull them and my underwear down my legs.

Soon they were discarded on the floor and I quickly realised that I was completely bare underneath Haytham which made me feel vulnerable. I had to remind myself that Haytham would never hurt me and this is something that I want to share with him.

Haytham ran his hands along my legs which left a trail of heat and he soon brought himself down to place butterfly kisses along my stomach. I tangled my fingers through Haytham's hair as he soon travelled down to my nether region. I looked to me and I gave him a smile and an encouraging look. He then pulled my legs apart and admired me for a few moments.

"Oh… Haytham…" I moaned, slightly louder than I had meant for it to be, as he brought his lips down and gave my untouched flower a kiss. As he continued to pleasure me I gripped his hair a little tighter as I started to moan uncontrollably. I then felt a release of ecstasy and Haytham lifted himself up to gaze upon me. I was panting heavily, feeling rather embarrassed by my recent actions, but Haytham leaned down and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Did that feel great?" Haytham asked and I could only nod in response as I could no longer find my voice. Haytham smiled and leaned back suddenly as he started to undo his pants. My eyes widened in surprise as I watched him throw his pants on the ground along with the rest of the clothes. Haytham was now exposed in front of me and had no shame whatsoever.

My eyes travelled down his hips towards his manhood and I could feel myself blush wildly. Haytham chuckled and he leaned back down to kiss me lightly and I kissed back. Pulling away he positioned himself between my legs and started to caress my sides.

"This will hurt for only a moment," he whispered.

"Please Haytham, I trust you, and I want you," I pleaded and Haytham smiled down at me. Slowly he thrust inside me and I could feel pain start to overcome me as my walls clenched around Haytham's length. Haytham started to whisper sweet nothings into my ears trying to ease my pain and for a while we stayed still so I could get used to this new sensation.

Soon the pain ceased and Haytham started to move his length in and out as he slowly thrust against me. I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my nails into his back as I started to moan out his name. Haytham grunted against the skin of my neck as he picked up the pace and I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer.

"Milla," Haytham grunted against my skin in a husky tone.

"Haytham," I moaned back. I felt Haytham's arms snake around my back and he soon lifted my up in one fluid motion where I was sitting in his lap with my legs still wrapped around his waist.

Haytham brought me flush against his chest as he started to kiss me along my neck. Our hips started to move together as we continued to make love and I wrapped my arms around Haytham's neck and I started to moan louder as I could feel myself start to climax. I heard Haytham say my name before we both reached our climax.

We both were breathing heavily as we stayed like that for a few moments. Haytham carefully placed me back down on the sheets and laid my head against the pillow. Pulling himself out from me he blew out the candle and then he laid down next to be and wrapped his arm around my waist as I rested my head against his chest.

"You will come with me will you not?" Haytham asked.

"Of course I will," I replied, "I love you," I whispered and I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep in Haytham's arms.

"And I love you Milla," was all I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **So...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	6. The Game

**The Game**

 _12_ _th_ _August 1753_

We had arrived in France a couple of days ago. It was a long trip and I was grateful to finally be able to rest at an inn once we had arrived at our destination. Haytham had said that the Templar Headquarters was on the outskirts of the town we were staying at. However for my own safety he had said that I were to stay at the inn whilst he was away, which had seemed silly to me at the time for the Templars did not know who I was, but I complied nonetheless.

Late that night as Haytham was mentally preparing to leave I sat on the bed and watched him. He paced around the room for a few minutes and before I wondered if he would ever stop Haytham looked towards me and stopped in his tracks as he gave me a sad smile. He slowly walked over to me and I brought myself up off the bed as I stood before him and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. Haytham wrapped his arms around me too as he placed his chin atop my head and I buried my face in his chest.

"Would you rather we just left?" I asked with a soft whisper.

"Yes… but I have to know," Haytham replied.

"I understand," for some time we stood like that before Haytham pulled away from the hug.

"I promise that I will be back very soon," Haytham said as he took both of my hands in his and looked to me with pleading eyes.

"Do not promise me anything Haytham, I have told you this before, besides I believe that you will be back soon," I said as I stared back into his eyes.

"I know, I know… I _will_ be back soon… stay safe for me," Haytham finished before giving me a small kiss on my lips. Releasing my hands he turned to leave the room.

I stood there for a while just watching the closed door as if Haytham would come back through it at any moment. After a minute or so had passed I heaved out a sigh as I moved over to the small desk that was in the room. I found Haytham's journal and with a slight smile I got the idea to read some parts of it. I picked it up and moved towards the bed, laying the journal out in front of me as I lay down on my stomach and began to read it to the part where I left off.

 _2_ _nd_ _July_

 _There is something about Milla. After travelling with her for some time I am starting to feel some sort of connection with her. She certainly is different from many women I have met; she tends to think for herself, to have an open mind about the world around her. It is rather refreshing to listen to her speak her thoughts. I would be lying if I said that I was not starting to develop feelings for her. She sleeps upstairs now and I wonder if I invade her dreams the same way she invades mine…_

I started to blush heavily as I read that last bit, having no idea how Haytham had felt about me before a month ago, it was nice to know what he thought of me. Feeling too embarrassed to continue reading Haytham's thoughts about me I decided to read about his life from before we had met.

From what I read Haytham seemed to be a rather cunning killer, which for some reason did not make me feel differently about him at all, I had spent most of my life among Assassins so none of it was new to me. Suddenly I started to wonder what Miko was doing right now, I hoped that he was ok; ever since my parents passed he had been like a father to me.

I know that it is wrong for me to leave him like that, and he may consider me a traitor for sharing the nature of our work with Haytham, but despite all of that I did it anyway. It may have seemed rather silly at the time, but looking back on it, I think I did it for I knew that Haytham would never betray my trust.

I then started to think on why Miko had not found us yet. There was many times where he could have caught up to us, so what had happened? Perhaps he had lost us after Italy, but Miko was a rather resourceful Assassin, however Haytham was also resourceful and was careful not to be caught.

It had been an hour or so now as I read through Haytham's journal and he had still not returned. I knew that it would be some time before he returned but I was waiting eagerly for him to return. And when he does return, what then, where will we go from there? A small part of me wanted to return home in London for it had been too long since I had been back. However, a larger part of me wanted to stay with Haytham, and my strong affinity for him made me listen to that part of me. Perhaps we could go to London together, he did live there after all from what I had learnt from reading his journal, maybe we could be happy there. Even if it were just for a little while.

* * *

I believe a few more hours had passed, but I was not too sure, for I fell asleep with Haytham's journal sitting right beside me. I was clutching a pillow to my chest and slept a dreamless sleep; however, I was soon woken by a raised voice that entered the room and a candle being lit. I was a very light sleeper so I woke immediately but tried to rub the sleep from my eyes as I slowly rose up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Milla!" the voice shouted desperately. My eyes tried to adjust to the light in the room as I saw Haytham standing at the end of the bed with an anxious look on his face. I started shifting myself towards the end of the bed but Haytham quickly grabbed my legs and hastily brought me close and trapped me in a hug. I was glad that he had returned but I started to become worried from the way he was acting. "Thank goodness you are safe," he said.

Haytham stood over me protectively as he enveloped me within his arms. I brought my own arms around him and brought him into a hug as I started to shush him.

"I am here Haytham, everything is fine, please tell me what happened?" I asked in a soothing voice hoping to calm him down a little. Haytham brought one arm under my legs and another around my shoulders as he lifted me from the bed. He sat down and placed me on his lap as he held me close and ran his fingers through my hair and my fingers ran along his collar bone.

"Reginald… he has become too obsessed with this Piece of Eden… he has Lucio and his mother shackled in chains in a dungeon," Haytham explained, "I only see lies in him now, there is no way I can trust him… however, while I was there… I just could not help but think about you in that situation, for the first time in what feels like forever, I felt immense fear. Fear for your safety," Haytham finished and I could feel his grip on me tighten. I brought my hand up to his face and turned him to look at me.

"What now?" I whispered.

"We will leave first thing tomorrow," Haytham whispered back.

"And where will we go?" I asked and Haytham paused for a moment before answering.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked, genuinely interested in what I had to say, and my heart fluttered when I responded.

"I would like to go back home, back to London; I have not been there for some time now. Can we go there Haytham?" I asked hopefully and Haytham flashed me a small smile.

"Of course we can, you can live with me… I mean… if you like," Haytham suggested sounding slightly nervous which caused me to laugh lightly.

"I would like that very much Haytham," I whispered which made him relax and smile down at me. He rubbed his nose against mine lovingly and brought his lips down on mine and we shared a deep kiss.

Once we broke the kiss I placed my head in the crook of Haytham's neck as he started to caress my back and soon I started to feel sleepy again and I could barely stay awake.

Soon Haytham stood as he still held on to me and walked around the bed. He gently placed me down and my head was placed up the pillow as Haytham pulled the covers up over me. I lifted my head slightly and saw Haytham pick up his journal that I left on the bed and then he placed it on the desk before returning back to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers to pull me close to him.

"I love you Haytham," I whispered in the dark.

"I love you too Milla, sleep well," Haytham whispered back as he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _2_ _nd_ _September 1753_

As soon as the sun had started to rise the next day, Haytham and I had already left the town where we were staying. We travelled many days on land across France before chartering a ship to England and from there we travelled for a few more days London. Whilst travelling I had noticed that Haytham had kept a very close eye on me the whole time, and it would not have bothered me in the slightest, but it was the way he was watching over me. It was almost as if he was rather possessive of me but I kept that thought way in the back of my mind.

When we had finally reached London Haytham and I were both exhausted from the trip, both of us had commented on how much we had both travelled, and now we finally can rest. The day we got back was simply a day of rest where we slept most of the day away. Haytham had a simple manor; simple in terms of Queen Anne's Square for most of the buildings were rather large homes. Haytham explained to me that his old home had been repaired, but he just couldn't bring himself to move back in, which I understood and didn't ask any more on the subject.

We shared a bed, which was quite funny, because unmarried couples of the upper class were forbidden to sleep in the same bed let alone the same room. It felt forbidden, dangerous, and I loved it. I loved everything about the way Haytham and I did things, how we could be so intimate with one another, without a care in the world. When we were together in London our minds were far away from the thoughts of Assassins and Templars, we were our own world, just him and I where we were free from any burdens of the Order or Creed.

That first day in London we stayed at Haytham's lodgings all day just resting in his… _our_ bed… he had made that clear. Whatever was his would be mine too, and he wanted me to be able to have whatever I wanted, although I told him that I did not need anything at all except for him to just be there with me.

"I knew you would say that," Haytham said as we lay there in bed. By this time it was the second day since we had returned to London. Haytham's left arm was draped over my waist and his head was propped up on his right hand as he looked down at me. I was tracing imaginary lines along his chest as I enjoyed his warmth enveloping me.

"I care not for material things," I stated as I looked up into his hazel eyes and Haytham stared back into mine. We stayed like that for some time, enjoying each other's company as the morning sun streamed through the window, and I found myself thinking about what Haytham could be thinking about right now.

"You are just too perfect," Haytham said as he ran his left hand through my hair lovingly and threaded his fingers through the strands and watched them slip through his fingers.

"No one is perfect Haytham, we are only human after all," I replied as my hand glided along his jawline and feeling his prickly beard under my soft touch. He had said he would shave later.

"You are to me. Beautiful, smart, such a vibrant personality," he said as he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "You have shown me so much, Milla, who would I be right now without you?" he asked as he wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

"You are who you are from the choices _you_ made Haytham. I have done nothing," I say as I blush slightly at his compliments.

"I love you, you clever, modest girl," Haytham said huskily as he began to kiss my neck, his beard tickling me, and I started to giggle.

"Haytham!" I exclaimed through the laughs as he rolled on top of me, holding himself up on his elbows, as he continued to torture me with his kisses. His lips soon captured mine in an affectionate kiss; our tongue's gliding along each other, my nails glided down Haytham's back as the kiss continued.

I could feel his hand tenderly massaging my left hip and I brushed my leg along one of his. What was only a few minutes felt like an eternity but it seemed to end too quickly as Haytham had broken the kiss and sat up slowly. I tried to follow him but he gently pushed me back down and I gave him a confused look.

"Just let me admire you," he answered and started to tenderly caress my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch and I heard him chuckle slightly. "I love how vulnerable I make you," I heard him comment.

"What if it is all just a ruse," I said with a smile. "Some game I am just playing and you are falling right into it," I finally open my eyes and stare into his captivating ones.

"I love this game, where you my dear, are the prize," Haytham remarked.

"Beware, my dear Haytham, this game could go on forever," I reply deviously and Haytham flashes me a devilish smile.

"I will gladly play it for all eternity if I must," and with that Haytham swiftly swooped down and captured my lips in his once again before quickly pulling away much to my protests. "I have something for you," he whispered and I looked to him questioningly. "Close your eyes and wait here," I giggled slightly at that but I complied with his wishes and did as he said.

I felt his weight leave the bed and heard him move across to the far side of the room. I couldn't hear much of what was going on as Haytham was being very silent with what he was doing. After half a minute or so I heard him walk back to the bed and sit back down beside me again.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask.

"Yes. Open your eyes," Haytham responded and I sat up next to him and opened my eyes. In Haytham's lap was a beautiful blue dress. My eyes widened and words just couldn't describe.

"You bought that for me?" I asked and Haytham nodded, "It looks expensive Haytham," I whispered as I ran my hand tenderly along the fabric afraid that I would rip it.

"I know you do not like material things, but this one thing I would like to do for you, and I want you to have it as a thank you for everything you have done for me," Haytham explained as he watched me regard the dress.

"But you have done so much for me Haytham…" I started to say but Haytham gave me a look as if to say that I should just take the dress. "… Haytham I really love this, thank you, but I have nothing to give you in return," I start to say before Haytham hushes me.

"You can thank me by accompanying me on a walk today," he said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Of course Haytham. Anything for you," I say with a giggle as I brush my nose against his. And so for that morning we both got ready for our walk around London.

* * *

 **Sorry about the week that I skipped, it was Easter, you know. So there will be one more chapter before a massive time skip.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	7. Making New Memories

**Making New Memories**

The day was perfect… to me at least. The weather in London was just the same as I remembered it, cold and wet as it had seemed to rain for most of the night before, and I loved it. I suppose it was the sense of sitting in my room all day as I read whilst rain drops would hit the window in a melodic ambience. The atmosphere of it all just felt relaxing to me.

I had my arms wrapped around Haytham's arm as we took a stroll through the streets of Queen Anne's Square. I could hear the sound of our boots walking against the cobblestone path, the chatter of passer-by's here and there and the sound of carriages driving along the cobblestone streets.

It was all quite overwhelming to me for I had not been in an overpopulated area for quite some time. Even still I was usually in my room reading a good book rather than taking a walk through the city. However, Haytham was with me, and it was quite reassuring to know that he was there to look out for me if I needed.

As we were walking, a man heading toward us seemed to be in some sort of rush, not fully aware of his surroundings he had nearly toppled me over if Haytham had not been there to pull me close to his side and out of the way of the passing lunatic. I felt a deep chuckle reverberate through his chest and I looked to him as he had a small smile on his face.

"It is rather amusing watching you walking around in this city. It is as if you had never been here before," Haytham joked and I smiled along with him.

"I guess it has been a long time since I have been home," I responded as we continued to walk side my side.

"I have been meaning to ask. How is it that a person of Spanish blood came to live in England," Haytham asked curiously.

"My father had moved here for… work I think… when he moved here with my mother she was pregnant with me at the time. I was born here as far as I know. I cannot remember what sort of work my father did but I assume it was some sort of business type job. My father was good friends with Miko and they would do business together… however, I do not believe that he was an Assassin at all," I added the last part as I saw the look on Haytham's face as I had mentioned my father's business relation with Miko.

"Milla… what if your father _was_ an Assassin," Haytham asked after a short pause.

"Now that would be interesting," I laughed lightly. Haytham however did not seem too pleased with that. "And why would it matter if my father was an Assassin. Would that change anything?" I questioned and Haytham was taken aback by that. He held his head in shame before he answered.

"I suppose not… forgive me," I laughed lightly at the before give Haytham a light stroke along his cheek.

"I will always love you Haytham, nothing will change my mind about you, do not ever forget that," Haytham looked back at me and his eyes softened.

"And I will always love you Milla," he replied as he placed a chaste kiss upon my lips. We continued to walk in silence for a few moments. However, this made me start to think upon something.

What _if_ my father had been an Assassin? He did seem to work with Miko often, and Miko was an Assassin after all, but that did not mean anything. My father loved mother and I very much, and he would not let anything happen to us, but I vaguely remember him being away for long periods of time. This was quite like what Miko would to as he worked as an Assassin. Again this did not mean anything, a lot of people went away on business, and my father would do just that.

As these thoughts ran through my head I started to feel slightly cold and I involuntarily walked closer alongside Haytham as I tried to share his body heat. I did have a small coat on but it was not enough to keep most of the cold away.

"Here, take this," Haytham suddenly said as he noticed me trying to keep warm. I soon felt his coat being draped over my shoulders and the warmth of his jacket soon enveloped me.

"You do not have to Haytham, I will be fine," I insisted.

"Nonsense, you need it more than I, besides I do not want you catching a cold," Haytham responded.

"Thank you," I smiled warmly and held the jacket tightly. As we were walking I felt that I vaguely remembered the area we were walking now, and it soon hit me, my old home was close by here. "Haytham, I actually remember this place, come on," I said happily as I started to drag Haytham along with me, much to his protests.

We made a right around a corner where I soon had us slowed down to a stop as I looked upon the manor at the end of the street. My eyes lit up at the sight of the grand building with the wide garden out the front of it. It was certainly as I had remembered it… the house that I had grown up in. Haytham and I soon stood out the front of the gate as I started to picture all the happy memories of my father, my mother and I living in that manor together.

We were certainly happy, from spending all day in the gardens, sitting in that small gazebo reading and talking, to being in that manor on those rainy days and listening to father go on about his amazing stories. My mother would teach me all kinds of things that a woman would normally learn at a young age. From singing, to dancing… which I was quite terrible at… to playing the piano, but the best lesson she ever taught me was learning how to read.

"…Milla?" I suddenly heard Haytham speak up beside me and I quickly apologized for letting my mind wander off on its own.

"This is the manor where I lived with my family," I replied soon after as I looked to the tall building. It seemed to be in perfect order, which should be expected, for someone new owned that place now. I decided not to keep it as soon as my parents had passed, not that I really had a choice in the matter, but I did not mind.

"It is a remarkable place. You must have had a great life here," Haytham complimented.

"I have made some great memories here and I will always treasure them. I remember one day when I was at least five years old, it was a rather rainy day, and I got this bright idea of heading out into the garden while wearing a dress my mother had just made for me. She was absolutely furious when she saw me which made my father laugh immensely. 'She gets this from you' she had said in frustration. We all laughed about it eventually," I said as I laughed at the memory.

"You sounded like a reckless child," Haytham commented.

"I suppose I was, but I was not like other girls my age, I loved to explore and be reckless," I replied, "I feel like I have settled down a little more though as I grew.

"Debatable," Haytham mumbled and I gave him a light push at that response.

"Oh, and were you any better, Mr Kenway?" I asked playfully.

"Not all that much really," he returned.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"I remember at a young age my father had taught me to question facts and absolutes. With that in mind though, I started to get too big for my boots in a way, and I actually _challenged_ the teachings of my tutor. I received a whack across the knuckles for that and he later informed my father. I still remember the grin on my father's face when he taught me about keeping my thoughts to myself," Haytham chuckled and I giggled quietly.

"A rather disobedient child. What would your mother say?" I said jokingly. Haytham's expression suddenly turned cold and he turned away from me slightly. "What is wrong?" I asked feeling rather concerned that I had said something to upset him. Haytham quickly shook his head before answering.

"It is nothing," he turned back to me with a warm, yet sad, smile on his face.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?" I pressed as I grabbed both of his hands in mine and gave them a gentle reassuring squeeze. Haytham let out a deep sigh before responding.

"My mother has been dead for years. I do not think that I had been the best son to her and in a way I feel that I had let her down. I think… the son she knew died in that manor all those years ago… when I-"

"Stop… it is fine… you do not need to say anymore," I quickly spoke cutting Haytham off mid-sentence. "I am so sorry Haytham, I had no idea, I did not-" Haytham pressed his index finger against my lips as he shushed me.

"I hate when you apologise to me. You should not have to apologise for something that you have not done wrong. It is fine Milla, you said so yourself, I can tell you anything," Haytham said as he held my face with his hand and brushed my cheek with his thumb. I gladly leaned into his touch and smiled weakly still feeling rather stupid from my previous actions.

"Whatever you say Haytham," I whispered and he chuckled slightly before turning his attention back towards the manor.

"Any plans of living here again?" Haytham asked suddenly.

"I cannot do that for it belongs to someone else now. This was soon after both my parents had passed," I replied as I gazed back at the manor too.

"What do you mean?" Haytham questioned.

"It was sold many years ago Haytham. It does not belong to my family anymore," I clarified. There was a long pause as we stood there observing the manor.

"I will buy it back for you," Haytham said with determination in his voice.

"What?" I asked as I looked to him in surprise.

"This is the home you grew up in Milla. It is yours by right and I will gladly help you with getting it back," he replied as he looked back to me with fire in his eyes. I laughed lightly and Haytham gave me a confused look.

"Haytham, it is just a building, it does not mean anything," he started to seem more confused before I continued explaining. "Of course it was the place where I lived when I was young, but that is not what is important, it was the memories I made here. This is a part of my old life and I will always cherish those memories. But I love this new life I have made for myself, and I have made new memories that I can cherish along with my old ones, whether I own this manor or not is never going to change anything. It is what I have now that matters," I finished as I smiled brightly at Haytham whom had a warm smile on his face.

"And you are sure about this?" he asked still hoping to change my mind.

"I am sure, besides, I have you now do I not?" I smiled slyly as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and brushed my lips against his cheek. Haytham wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me a little closer.

"And I have you Milla," he whispered into my ear, sending pleasant chills down my spine. I stepped back and started to lead him away from the manor.

"Let us get back to our walk," I suggested and we both continued on our pleasant walk, but not without me taking one last look at that manor.

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _September 1753_

"I think you would nice with a hat," I suggested. It was the day after our walk, Haytham and I had both agreed that we should go out and buy some more clothing, as between us our wardrobes were quite thin. We were standing in a tailor shop and I noticed a rack of hats and thought to myself that Haytham would look quite nice with one.

"Is that so?" Haytham asked. We had both finished being measured by the tailor and had some things ordered.

"I think one of these would suit you well," I said with a smile. "Are all of these for sale?" I asked the owner of the store as I motioned toward the selection of hats.

"They are indeed. Feel free to choose one," the man said as he went to the back of the store to sort out our order. I turned back toward the hats and started to scan through the selections.

"What do you think looks good?" I asked Haytham.

"How about you choose one for me," he replied and I smirked.

"Such an important responsibility," I said.

"I trust you will make the right choice," Haytham smirked back. There were many choices all of different shapes and sizes.

However, there was one hat that caught my eye, as I pulled it down from the rack I examined it. I believed it was called a tricorne and upon seeing the hat I knew that it would look good on Haytham. I turned towards him and reached up towards his head and placed the hat there. I took a step back and admired it for a few seconds.

"I think that one would look best on you," Haytham smiled and adjusted the hat slightly.

"I think you are quite right," he replied as he looked in a mirror. Satisfied with it, we purchased that hat and paid for the rest of our order; once we were finished we headed back out of the store and got in our carriage to head home.

"I think you look very handsome with that hat on," I complimented.

"I am glad you chose this one too. Thank you Milla," Haytham replied with a warm smile and I smiled along with him.

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _September 1753_

"Come out Milla. You cannot hide from me," I heard a voice call out as I held my breath trying not to be heard. I soon heard soft footsteps, footsteps that could be only made by someone experienced in stealth; make their way down the hall straight past the room where I was hiding in.

I barely saw them as they continued walking down the hallway. Moving from my hiding spot I peeked my head out of the room carefully and saw their retreating form as they moved away from me down the hall. Seeing as this as my chance to escape I silently exited the room I was in and started to make a break for it. I must have only made a few short steps before I heard a voice call behind me.

"There you are my dear," the voice said somewhat maliciously. I didn't have time to think as I started making a run for it down the hallway. "And where do you think you are going?" I heard the voice ask.

"You will not be able to catch me Haytham," I said playfully over my shoulder as a huge smirk plastered itself over my face. I ran to our room and quickly shut the door once I was inside. I heard Haytham's feet bound against the floorboards as he gave chase. Before he threw the door open I hid myself in the wardrobe and waited there patiently.

The reason why I was currently running from him was because I decided I wanted to tease just a little which ended up turning into a game of hide and chase. I was massaging Haytham's head, which seemed to be a usual routine of ours, when I decided to start acting a little 'playful' towards him. Before anything got too serious I swiftly took off out of the drawing room where we were which resulted in him chasing after me.

"I could do this all day Milla," Haytham said as I heard him close the door to the bedroom and lock it. I had to keep a hand over my mouth to prevent the giggles from escaping my lips. "I must say though that you are hard to keep up with," I heard him say as he moved around the room searching for my hiding spot. "But you must know by now love. I. Always. Win," with every word Haytham stalked closely to the wardrobe and on the last word he threw them open and lunged at me.

I let out a slight squeal and then started to giggle uncontrollably as Haytham started to shower me with kisses all over my face and along my neck. Pulling me out of the wardrobe, Haytham picked me up bridal style, and brought me over to the bed where he practically threw on it. Soon he was hovering over me and his hands were roaming all over my body.

"Haytham!" I giggled as I felt him squeeze me behind.

"Consider this a punishment," Haytham smirked down at me as he flashed his white teeth.

"For what?" I asked innocently.

"For depriving me of the thing I want the most," he responded with a deep voice.

"And what would that be my dear Haytham?" I asked sweetly as his face inched closer to mine to where our lips were barely brushing against each other.

"You, my love, are the one thing that I desire," Haytham said huskily as his hot breath fanned over my face. "And I will always have you here by my side, no matter what happens, for I love you more than anything," and with that Haytham sealed his vow as soon as he sealed his lips against mine.

* * *

 _20_ _th_ _November 1753_

"Please… Haytham stop… it hurts," I said as the tears were streaming down my face.

"What the hell were you trying to do Milla?" Haytham all but shouted causing me to flinch. What I was trying to do was prepare dinner for Haytham and I when I somehow managed to cut my hand. It was nothing major but it still hurt a lot, especially when Haytham was trying to clean the cut and bandage it, only then did it start to sting like crazy.

"I am sorry," I cried out as disinfected the wound and bandaged it tightly to stop the bleeding. Once Haytham had finished dressing the wound and released my hand, I took it back quickly and held it close, looking away from Haytham not wanting to see the look on his face. "I… I did not-"

"I am not mad Milla, I could never be mad with you, you just had me very worried," Haytham took my face in his hands and started to wipe away my tears with his thumbs. "Please do not cry. It hurts me to see you sad," he whispered softly as he brought me close and tried to console me. I returned his embrace as I buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you Haytham, I feel much better now," I whispered, holding onto him a little tighter.

"I know that you are not a fragile young woman, but I cannot help but feel the need to protect you, and keep you safe," I felt his strong yet gentle hand stroke my head lovingly as he whispered softly into my ear.

"I feel that I am a burden to you sometimes though," I replied.

"Do not say that," Haytham hushed as he placed a hand under my chin and lifted my gaze towards his. "Never say that, we face our problems together, we have been doing as such ever since we met have we not?" Haytham asked and I smiled softly nodding in response.

"I love you Haytham. I am so glad to have met you," I whispered and reached up to give him a quick kiss which soon turned into a passionate one.

* * *

 _4_ _th_ _December 1753_

I found it quite hard to stifle my giggles as I led Haytham toward the dining room with a blindfold over his eyes. Haytham had kept asking questions as I was putting the blindfold over his eyes and I just kept telling him that it was a surprise. And so once we had made it to the dining room I stopped and stood next to Haytham.

"Are you ready?" I asked, my voice sounding quite giddy.

"Just what is this all about Milla?" Haytham questioned as he laughed lightly. Giggling I undid his blindfold and stepped back in front of him.

"Happy Birthday!" I happily announced. On the dining table I had a fancy chocolate cake presented that I baked without Haytham's knowledge. He stood there for a second seemingly confused before he smiled warmly toward me.

"You made this?" he asked seeming surprised.

"I did indeed, although I did not know what to get you for a present-"

"This is perfect Milla, never mind any gifts; you are the most perfect one," Haytham cut me off as he pulled me into an embrace and kissed me deeply. "Although… there is something you could _do_ for me," Haytham suggested in a deep voice as he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, what you have me do then, Haytham?" I responded in a playful tone.

"How about I show you," he chuckled in response as he started to lean down and grab behind my legs to lift me bridal style.

"Maybe later Haytham," I said as I pushed him back slightly. "I just want to enjoy this day with you quietly for now," I suggested and Haytham smiled in agreement. And so we sat down, ate some cake, and had a pleasant chat that morning.

"I am going to come up with an idea for something to do when your birthday comes up," Haytham whispered to me as I sat in his lap with my legs hanging over the cushioned arm rest of the chair.

"I can hardly wait," I smiled as I glided my hand along Haytham's neck and collar bone. And so we stayed like that enjoying each other's company. When the next year rolled by and my birthday did come up, it was a day that I could never forget. I just did not realise that all these memories would come to an end so soon.

* * *

 **So this ended up being more of a montage rather than a 'one chapter before a massive time skip' as I had originally thought I was going to do. I know this is rather later but I assure you it is not because I could not think of anything to write or pure laziness. I had other stuff to do and my priority for this is not as high on the list as everything else.  
**

 **This does not mean that I have no intention of writing it, it just means that I will be getting to it rather slowly, but hopefully not too slowly. If I find the time I will get to it.**

 **I seem to have a lot to say but I assure you it is important for me to get it out.**

 **Anyways guys, Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	8. Don't Say Goodbye

**Don't Say Goodbye**

 _18th April 1754_

It was a rather quiet, yet peaceful, morning as I sat in the drawing room that day. My thoughts were drowned in the book that I was reading, full of adventure it was, and somehow a part of me missed travelling. My mother would have certainly scolded me profusely for such things, 'A young lady such as yourself should not be travelling the way you are', yet despite that I believed she would have laughed.

Yes, a young lady does not travel, does not work for Assassins… and above all else a young lady does not give herself to a man she is not even married to. Yet despite what I have been taught, I have done all those things, and I suppose my mother would scold me. I know for a fact however that she would say 'If it makes you happy then I will not try and force you to stop', but I had been taught that if I were to do anything 'out of the ordinary' then I had to have a reason behind it.

The reason why I travel is to be able to experience different cultures and gain a better understanding of the world. The reason why I stayed with the Assassins, other than the fact that Miko took me in, was to learn of the cultures of others and to see their view of the world. And most importantly, the reason why I gave myself to Haytham is because I love him.

A simple response I know, but a powerful one to me, and it makes me happy knowing that there is someone else who shares the same feelings toward me. We make great companions, we share knowledge with each other, and we sometimes fight but in the end we work everything out. Most importantly however is that we protect each and will continue to do so.

"What are you thinking about Milla?" my thoughts were interrupted by Haytham as he gave me a gentle look.

"Things," I simply reply before returning to my book.

"Just things?" he asked again and I smiled warmly at him.

"Yes Haytham… just things," to which he gave me a small smile before returning to his readings. I went tried to return back to my book before I was interrupted again by a knock that was coming from the front door of the house. Haytham let out a soft sigh before lifting himself from his chair.

"Wait here, I will handle it," he instructed before leaving exiting the drawing room. My eyes followed his retreating form and stayed looking at the doorway. I could only hear Haytham opening the door and some mumbled voices before shutting the door once again and returning to the drawing room. He had a letter in his hand and quickly sat down in his chair before opening it and reading through its contents.

"Is it from the Templars?" I asked suddenly and Haytham looked to me with a sort of something in his eye that I could not quite place. "They have not contacted you in quite some time. Surely they would have some work for you by now," I added as I looked to him expectantly.

"Milla-"

"I understand Haytham, this is your life after all, it is who you are," I stated, cutting him off before he could even begin to start apologising to me, not that I minded at all but I did not want him to feel that he had to live up to some ridiculous expectation.

" _You_ are my life," Haytham replied with a slight sternness to his voice.

"As you are mine, but we both have lives outside of this one, do we not?" I questioned and Haytham seemed as if he were going to retaliate but quickly held his tongue.

"Once again, you seem to best me at wit… I will only be gone for this night, we still have this day together," Haytham said with a slight smirk at that last part and I smiled sweetly at him. Soon Haytham's expression turned to a blank one and he seemed to be staring into space as his gaze was cast upon the ground.

"What is wrong love?" I asked softly but Haytham did not reply. "Haytham… I cannot help you if you do not tell me what troubles you," I whispered in a sweet tone and Haytham lifted his gaze towards mine.

"What if I could not keep you by my side?" Haytham asked calmly.

"Then we would be apart," I answered plainly. He did not seem to like that answer.

"And what if we were to stay that way… apart?" he asked calmly again.

"Then that is the way it is meant to be," again, he did not like that answer. I sensed that this was something that had been on Haytham's mind since we both started living together in London.

In a way I had anticipated this, our inevitable separation, I sensed that perhaps a day would come where we could no longer stay together. It is life though, perhaps we would always be together or perhaps not, whatever happens… happens. Where I tended to live in the moment, Haytham seemed to always think about the future, and sadly this was the driving point for many of our arguments.

"Do you not want us to be together?" Haytham asked, his voice rising a little.

"I never said that Haytham," I replied sounding a little shocked. Before meeting Haytham, I never got into arguments for I was never driven to become upset, yet now I felt that with every little argument we had I was driven to become a little more upset each time.

"I do not want us to be apart," he breathed out as he looked away from me. He was bent over with one elbow resting on his knee and his chin in his hand. I looked to him sadly before continuing.

"I know you do not want us to be apart, I do not want us to be apart either, but not everything is within our control Haytham," I spoke softly but Haytham did not turn to listen to me. I slowly got up from my seated position and made my way over to where Haytham was sitting in the couch. I took a seat beside him and carefully place my palm on his shoulder, and I could feel him tense slightly before relaxing once I started to soothe him, as I rubbed at his shoulder slightly. "Perhaps we will be apart for some time in the near future. If you love me dearly then you will let me go-"

"No!" Haytham sternly exclaimed with a start. He swiftly turned to me and grabbed me in an embrace almost possessively. I let out a sharp gasp in surprise as he forcefully grabbed be by the waist and pulled me towards him, his forehead resting against mine, his hot breath fanning my face.

"Let me finish," I spoke with equal sternness and he had to hold his tongue before letting me continue. "You may have to let me go, and that is Ok, you do not have to be scared about that. If after being away we find each other again, then I am yours to keep, as you are mine," I finished as I reached up to caress his cheek. Haytham closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I do not want to let you go," he whispered.

"I know," I replied softly as I felt Haytham hold me more tightly.

"Why can we not just stay like this?" he questioned.

"If we are meant to stay like this then we are meant to stay like this," I moved my hand away from his face and lightly rubbed at his arm. "Whatever happens happens," Haytham looked to me with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Who is to say how things are meant to be. We should be the only ones to decide our future,"

"Yes, it sounds so easy, to say it like we should decide our own future. But it is not easy Haytham, it is Time, and Time is not an easy thing to manipulate," for some time we stared into each other's eyes, trying to read on another's thoughts, yet seeming to get nowhere.

"With each passing moment you are being pulled further apart from me," Haytham whispered. "And I cannot do anything about it," Haytham ended sadly. "How can you be so calm about it?" he suddenly asked.

"Do what I do Haytham, live in the moment, be happy with what you have now," I smiled up at him yet he smiled down sadly at me.

"If I had to travel somewhere far away again, would you come with me?" Haytham asked hopefully. I was taken aback by that and looked to him with sad eyes.

"I… I cannot just leave again Haytham… not so soon," I sounded scared and Haytham let out a deep sigh before pulling me close and letting my head rest against his shoulder and he placed his chin atop my head. We sat there for some time, just enjoying each other's company, and I could not help but feel as if this was our last enjoyable day together.

"Whatever happens…" Haytham mumbled and I smiled slightly. He soon pulled away before looking at me with his usual expression. "I have to go out for the moment but I will be back very shortly," he said.

"Very well then, I will be waiting," he smiled down at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before standing up from the couch.

"I will walk you out," and before I knew it I was watching as his carriage left the house and down the street. I stood there and watched as it disappeared from my sight and I heaved out a heavy sigh before turning to head back inside.

"It is quite rare to see you so troubled," I heard a deep voice comment behind me and I quickly turned around to meet the owner of the voice before my eyes turned wide in shock.

"Miko?" I asked in a rather stunned voice. Sure enough the older Assassin stood there in his usual business attire as he gazed down at me.

"Hello Milla," he smiled slightly as he regarded me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a polite voice and a smile.

"I could ask you that same thing my dear," he spoke solemnly and looked to him with a confused expression played out on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound innocent, but I already knew what he had meant.

"Milla, I have known you since you were a child, do you honestly think that you can fool me?" he asked sternly and I lowered my head as if I were scolded by my parents. "I have been searching for you for nearly a year, and here I find you with the most deadly Templar," he said in a harsh tone.

"He is not 'deadly', he is a kind and caring man," I defended. Why was I even arguing about this in the first place?

"Milla, a Templar is still a Templar, even Haytham," Miko replied. The way he said it however, it was as if he knew something.

"What do you know of Haytham?" I asked curiously. At first it seemed that Miko was about to say something but quickly fought against it. "There is something that you are not telling me," I commented.

"His father was an Assassin Milla," Miko said in a hushed tone.

"I had a feeling," I replied, "His last name is Kenway after all," I spoke. I remembered Miko would do business with someone by the name of Kenway and that he was an Assassin as well.

"Regardless of how well you know this man Milla, you are in great danger around him, if the Templars find out about you-"

"They will not, Haytham will make sure of that, he will not let anything happen to me. We look out for each other and I am very happy with him," I stated as I glared at Miko. He was a man that I respected so it felt weird standing off with him like this. Despite all of that he gave me a smile and did not seem to be mad at all after that.

"I have watched you grow in such a short amount of time Milla, your parents would be proud of the young woman you have grown to be, but I hope that you are making the right decision. Despite that I wish you the best of luck," Miko said before turning to leave.

"Thank you Miko," I whispered before turning to head back into the house.

* * *

I sat in the drawing room for quite some time before I heard the door open again and Haytham walked in. I greeted him at the door and he eagerly brought me into an embrace and kissed me passionately.

"Haytham you were only gone for a short time. There is no need to act this way," I giggled slightly.

"You know how I hate being away from you," he smiled down at me. After eating some lunch I had cooked we were soon in the drawing room as Haytham lay on the couch. I sat between his legs and rested against his torso as he held be close by the waist. Both of us enjoyed this moment and it was somewhat routine as we had seemed to be doing it every day since living together in London.

"It is such a nice day today," I randomly commented.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Haytham replied as he started to stroke my hair. "Although, it does not compare to your beauty," he whispered into my hair.

"There is quite a lot of beauty out in the world Haytham. You put me on too high of a pedestal," I replied, laughing lightly.

"Well you are the most beautiful one to me by far," he replied again as he chuckled.

"Very well then," I surrendered, "Then you are the most handsome man I have ever met," I jested and he chuckled again.

"Well I try my best," I shook my head as I laughed at that and soon we settled back into silence for some time before I broke it again.

"So… you will be working tonight?" I asked quietly as my hand glided over his chest.

"Yes I will… let us just leave it at that," he whispered harshly.

"Sorry…" I whispered in response as I gripped Haytham's shirt as if I was afraid he would have vanished then and there. "… I just need to know that you will be safe," it scared me to think that he could potentially get hurt.

"I will be fine. I will come back to you when it is over," Haytham replied as he kissed my forehead gently and I smiled lightly. "I love you smile," he complimented.

"I know," I replied, "But it is really not that special, I smile all the time," I added.

"Yes, that is true, but you seem to smile so differently around me. It is special to me," he responded. I sat myself up and turned myself around so that I was hovering over him with my hands placed on either side of his body.

"My smile for you is special?" I asked seeming rather doubtful of the compliment. I do not feel that I had anything special to give to others. Haytham held one hand to my hip while the other pushed back the hair that was covering my face.

"That is how I feel at least," He replied. I could not help but smile brightly at that and Haytham returned it with a warm smile of his own. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and placed my lips upon his as we both kissed each other. Haytham wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to deepen the kiss. I felt such bliss in that moment and I never wanted it to end and I knew that Haytham felt the same way too. We soon slowly pulled away from the kiss and we both still smiled at each other as our breaths became entangle with one another.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"As I love you Milla," Haytham whispered in response. I rested my head against his shoulder as he continued to hold me tightly against him, not wanting to let me go anytime soon.

* * *

The night had drawn closer a lot sooner than I had expected and for some reason I could not help but feel a sense of dread as I watched Haytham ready himself for his work as a Templar. I watched as he finished place his hidden blade on his arm and tested it to make sure that it worked well but was still concealed so that no one would notice.

From that I quickly guessed that he would be going to assassinate someone. I felt rather uneasy as I sat on the edge of the bed with my knees brought up to my chin and I brushed back a stray strand of hair. Once Haytham was satisfied that he was ready to go he turned to me and his expression softened considerably and he walked over to me to take may face in his firm yet gentle hands.

"It will be alright Milla, I will be back before you know it, do not fret," Haytham said as he tried to soothe me which seemed to work a little.

"I trust that you will," I replied and with that Haytham leaned in and gave me a small kiss before pulling away and heading out of the room with me following him. "Do not forget this," I said as I picked up his hat that I bought for him all that time ago and handed it to him before he headed out the door, "Think of it as a good luck charm," I replied happily as he took the hat and placed it on his head.

"It is more to do with skill," he started to say before I gave him a slight frown, "However, you are all the luck that I need," he whispered and I could not help but smile.

"Go then," I said and he smiled back before leaving the house and locking it behind him, he never liked to leave me at home alone at night, for good reasons too.

All through his time away that night I stayed in the room and read through a book that Haytham had bought for me, he had bought me several books during my time with him, and I loved each and every one of them. Fantasy and adventure are my two favourite genres which Haytham soon learnt due to my wild imagination.

I always felt like I could belong in one of those stories: mystic isles, floating islands, volcanic wastelands. All of these things sounded so fascinating and I would love to explore places like that. Of course I would need a brave knight to escort me. My own knight… Haytham, that would be such a wonderful time.

Heaving out a deep sigh I shook my head at the thought. It was only fantasy, it could never be so, and even still… what if Haytham leaves? With the Templars giving him some work after nearly a year of no contact, they are bound to send him off on travel, away from me. I know I said that whatever happens is meant to be, but what I said then and what I feel now… I just feel scared.

Live in the moment Milla. That is what I keep telling myself, but now that I have found Haytham, I do not want the future to separate us. I just want us to live together peacefully in our own little world. No, that sort of thing does not simply happen, not for people like us anyway. Haytham is a Templar, and therefore lives the life of a Templar, and I live the life of an Assassin. Well… I used to that is… so what will happen to me _if_ Haytham does have to leave?

Perhaps live with Miko? Stay in this manor by myself… no I cannot simply do that I will go insane. Whatever happens… happens… right? Yes, things like this will sort themselves out, it is out of my control and I cannot help that. So why do I feel so anxious.

I-I don't want to lose… him.

* * *

The minutes turned into hours and yet I could not sleep. I was up for a very long time and I felt very tired but I could not bring myself to sleep in case Haytham came home at any time and I was not awake to greet him. Sure enough I hear the door unlock and open and I quickly got up out of the bed and made my way out of the bedroom to greet Haytham at the door.

"You're back," I said in a rushed yet happy tone as I quickly gave Haytham a hug which he returned eagerly. I pulled away to gaze upon his face and was expecting him to be rather happy to be home with me, yet all I saw was a sort of sadness in his eyes. "What is wrong?" I asked feeling rather concerned.

He did not respond at first as he proceeded to pick me up and carry me back to the bedroom where he placed me back on the bed. He rested one hand beside me whilst the other caressed my arm gently. After some time of silence he finally spoke.

"I have to leave," he simply stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh," was all I could muster up at that point. I looked down too afraid to see the look on his face. "When… when do you leave?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dawn. I leave for America," he continued. I had heard of that place once before yet I knew not where it was.

"How far away is that?" I whispered quietly.

"At least a three month travel by ship," he replied. I could not help myself as I felt the tears start to slip from my eyes. Haytham quickly wiped them away and hushed my quietly as he brought me to cry silently on his chest.

"Come with me," he whispered as if it were an order.

"I'm scared," I replied.

"Then wait for me, I will send for you once I have completed my mission," After a few more moments I stopped crying and nodded into his chest.

"I will… don't you dare forget about me Haytham," I said with a slight laugh as I tried to feel like my normal self again to numb the pain and he smirked at me in response. Although looking into each other's eyes I'm sure we both were hurting badly at that point.

"Not as long as you don't forget about me," he replied before he brought me in for a passionate kiss which to slow down time as it lasted for a while. Haytham laid me down on my back as he hovered over me before pulling away from the kiss and looking into my eyes with his stunning hazel ones. "Let me be with you one last time," he seemed to ask as he caressed my cheek. I lightly nodded my head, knowing what he was asking, and wishing for it myself as well.

We made love to each other that night as the candles died out and we fell asleep in each other's arms afterwards. Before the sun could rise that next day Haytham was reluctantly out the door and heading off on his new mission. I would always treasure the memories of he and I being together, but I knew it could be a long time before I would see him again. Above all else I kept telling myself to live in the moment, things will sort themselves out, as they always have.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter for you guys. Next chapter is that start of Part 2 I suppose. We will see how it goes then.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	9. A New Start

**A New Start**

 _22_ _th_ _April 1754_

"Are you alright my lady?" I was asked, the voice snapping me out of my daze.

"I am alright Holden, thank you for asking," I responded as I turned my gaze back toward the path we were walking. Holden is Haytham's valet. Before Haytham left he made Holden promise to take care of me, which I did not mind at all, for Holden was a rather nice man and pleasant to be around.

"Are you sure my lady, we could go back to the house if you like, perhaps some rest will do you good," he tried to persuade.

"I am touched by your concern Holden, but I much rather be out and about, would you not agree?" I explained.

"As you wish," Holden agreed and I smiled back warmly. We walked through the streets of London that afternoon. I felt that I need to get out for a moment or more. I would be lying if I said I had not been feeling… depressed. I don't want to be but I guess I couldn't help it… I miss Haytham greatly… but the belief that he will return keeps me hopeful.

For some reason I should be mad at him, not only for leaving me, but for… assassinating Miko… poor Miko. I discovered Miko's death soon after Haytham left, perhaps something could have been done to prevent all of this from happening, but despite all of it I could never bring myself to resent Haytham for it.

Perhaps Miko knew that this would happen all along and probably preferred me to stay with Haytham for protection. Whatever the case, I cannot do anything about it, and it is no one's fault really… just this stupid ancient war. I just hope that Haytham stays safe.

"Do you fear for him?" Holden asked me silently as if trying to read my mind. I turned my attention and smiled slightly before answering.

"I would be lying if I said no, but if I trust that he can keep himself safe, then that is all I need to know," I replied.

"Very well then," Holden finished before we fell into silence again. We walked down a few more streets before I decided that we needed to head back. As we were heading home I decided to start another conversation.

"How goes the search for Haytham's sister?" I asked and Holden gave me a confused look. "There is no need to play dumb with me Holden, I know all about how you are helping Haytham," I added.

"I am sorry my lady, but I am sworn to secrecy, and that means even keeping it from you," Holden stated like a soldier obeying orders.

"But perhaps there is a way I can help," I continued.

"Master Kenway has ordered me to not tell you on such matters," Holden stated again. I heaved a sigh as Holden gave me somewhat of a sad look. "I am sorry my lady," he finished.

"It is not that I am mad at you Holden," I started with a small smile, "… It is just that… even though Haytham is far away… I still want to help him," I finished sadly.

"The best thing you can do for him is to keep yourself safe for when he returns home," Holden suggested, "He will be back for you before you know it," he finished.

"I would like it even better if I could help, he should not be keeping secrets from me, but perhaps you are right Holden," I replied with a smile and we continued to walk in silence towards home. As we were walking, however, I felt a sense of foreboding and the feeling of someone watching us. "Do you sense that Holden?" I asked quietly.

"What is it my lady?" he in an equal hushed tone.

"Someone is watching us I believe, perhaps they are following us, but I know that nothing good can come of that," I replied as my eyes darted around to try and spot anything.

"Probably just some robbers, I'll get rid of the my lady, you just run home-"

"Not robbers Holden… someone else… and they are only here for one thing," I stated darkly, cutting Holden off mid-sentence.

"My lady?" Holden started to question but I smiled back towards him brightly.

"Do not seemed so concerned Holden, this was probably bound to happen sooner or later, whoever is following is after me," I stated as a matter of fact.

"I promised Master Kenway that I would look out for you whilst he is gone. If there is someone after you then I will do everything in my power to stop them," Holden vowed and I couldn't help but admire his loyalty.

"Holden... do not get yourself in trouble over my being, everything will be fine, trust me," I said as we rounded a corner into a smaller street.

There was no one along this street and Holden and I realised that we made a terrible mistake. A hooded man, a rather slim but yet strong build, stepped out from an alley way and blocked our way and soon another, a rather larger build of a man, was behind us… we were trapped. Holden was about to reach for a weapon but I held my hand out to stop him.

"There is no point in fighting Holden; you will not be able to fend them off," I explained lowly.

"Smart woman, now come with us, no harm will come to anyone. You have our word," the hooded man in front of us spoke. Before Holden could say anything I gave him a dismissing look.

"It is fine Holden," I said with a light smile to reassure him, "You could not prevent this even if you tried. Go now," he seemed ready to protest but I felt that he knew that there was nothing that could be done. He gave me an understanding glance, he would obviously write to Haytham as soon as he could, and was soon running off. "Do not go after him, he has nothing to do with any of this, it is me you want after all… Assassins," I spoke calmly, ensuring that I would not say anything to set these men off.

"Yes we are indeed here for you. We have been sent by our Mentor to retrieve you," the first Assassin spoke.

"For what reason?" I asked the two men.

"It is not our place to question our Mentor, we were tasked with the mission to escort you to America, that is all," the second Assassin spoke. America? That is where Haytham will be. These Assassins will take me, no doubt for me to research ancient artefacts, but if I can manage to escape them then perhaps I will be able to find Haytham.

"It seems I do not have a choice, I will have to go with you two, but first let me gather my travelling supplies," the two exchanged a glance at each other and the first Assassin nodded to me in understanding and both were escorting me toward Haytham's lodgings which were not far away.

"Make it quick," the second Assassin barked as we reached the front door to the house.

"Calm yourself Jack," the first Assassin harshly replied to his colleague. The second Assassin, Jack, huffed and folded his arms across his chest as he waited outside by the front door. The first Assassin followed behind closely as I reached my room and pulled out my travelling clothes.

"Some privacy would be greatly appreciated. Would you mind?" I asked the Assassin politely and he seemed to be rather embarrassed by the situation before turning around and closed the door halfway, waiting by patiently. I quickly made work of removing my dressing, loosening the strings at the back, and letting it slip from my shoulders and on the ground. It was not long before I was fully dressed in my travelling attire and I made a sound to let the Assassin know that I was done.

"All done then? We need to leave as soon as possible," he stated with haste.

"Of course," I simply stated. Honestly I was hoping that by stalling them it would maybe give me some time to be in this house for a few more moments. Although as long as I have my memories I should be OK… I _should_ be OK.

* * *

Before I knew it we were on a ship sailing away from England... perhaps forever. As I sat in the captain's cabin I heaved a sad sigh. I was hoping to be able to stay there for quite a long while, not having to travel for perhaps the rest of my life, but that is the beauty of living in the here and now I suppose. Perhaps something good will happen, just like with Haytham, or perhaps something bad will happen… just like now I suppose.

As we headed out further out over the sea the ship rocked against the choppier waters. Despite being on a ship quite a few times I was still not used to sailing. I started to feel a little dizzy as I gripped the bed that I was sitting on for a little support. When I used to have to travel by sea I would always have someone there to comfort me, either Miko or Haytham were the only people I had travelled with on a ship, but neither of them were here. I had to try and look out for myself for a while now, I should be able to do it, and I just need to stay positive.

"I told you she would feel ill on the first day," I heard a voice say. Jack had entered the cabin with the first Assassin.

"She just isn't used to these conditions Jack. Don't blame her for that," the first Assassin said as he held out a cup of water for me that he had just poured. I took it gladly and gulped it down greedily. Jack just scowled at me before leaving the cabin and heading back out on the deck of the ship. "I'm sorry about my friend," the Assassin apologised.

"It is fine, really, I _am_ not used to the open sea," I explained as I handed back the now empty cup. "My name is Milla by the way. Would you care to tell me your name?" I asked the Assassin as he placed the empty cup upon a desk.

"My name is Emmett, it is nice to meet you Milla, sorry for taking you away from your home," the Assassin, Emmett, finished sadly.

"No need to apologise, it is your job after all, you are only following orders," I replied sweetly to Emmett and he smiled lightly at me.

"You seem a little too calm for someone that has been taken away from their home against their will," he stated.

"I am not too concerned about the situation Emmett, it was bound to happen sooner or later," I explained with a warm smile.

"Regardless, this will be a long trip, I hope you know. It may get a little uncomfortable for you," Emmett explained.

"I think I will survive Emmett, than you for the concern, perhaps I just need some rest however," I suggested and Emmett gave me a knowing nod before he too left the quarters and I was soon left alone to be able to rest in peace.

* * *

 _10_ _th_ _July 1754_

It was a long trip, longer than any I had been on, before we came to port. Jack was not the pleasant sort to be around but I still did not let any of his jests get to me. Emmett tried to make the trip as comfortable for me as possible but it was still not enough to keep me from getting sick for the first few days. After the first month I started to get used to the open ocean. I would comfortable walk around without stumbling or falling over due to the rocking of the ship and I would enjoy some time spent on the deck.

Within the second month however, we came upon a storm, and our captain was crazy enough to sail straight through. Although we got through safely, and remarkably unscathed, I was too petrified to step foot out on the deck of the ship ever again. After that storm was when I developed my fear of the ocean.

We had finally reached America by the third month and we docked our ship at a place called New York I believed. The Assassins had control of a fort called Fort Arsenal and their Mentor decided that is where I shall stay for the time being. At least that is what Emmett had informed me of.

"What is your Mentor like?" I asked him as he and Jack led me to the great mansion of the fort.

"You will find out soon enough," Jack replied harshly and Emmett glared at him.

"The Mentor is a kind and understanding man who is a strong leader," Emmett explained calmly.

"And are you sure you do not know why your Mentor has asked for you to retrieve me?" I questioned.

"Do not question-"

"Steady Jack, perhaps she has the right to know now, it is not as if she is going anywhere," Emmett silence Jack whom only growled lowly in response. Emmett turned his attention to me before continuing. "Your friend, Miko I believe his name was, has asked our Mentor to take you in if he were to ever… you know. Anyway I believe that the Mentor will also have some work for you to do while you are here, nothing too major, just some research," he briefly explained and I nodded in understanding.

"I suspected as much in terms of research but I never suspected that Miko would ask you Mentor to take me in," I responded thoughtfully. I thought Miko would have me move somewhere else in Europe perhaps but why America? "I am sure your Mentor will explain everything yes?" I finished.

"Precisely, he should be here later today with an artefact the Assassin have recently recovered," Emmett finished and I only nodded in response.

We reached the mansion and I was still overwhelmed by its size on the interior despite seeing how large it was on the exterior. The Assassins had me sit down at a table and wait where I would have to wait for the time being. After an hour or so Emmett had stepped outside for a while to see if the Mentor had arrived yet so I was sitting at the table alone with Jack.

"Do you not need rest? It was certainly a long trip," I asked Jack as I tried to start a pleasant conversation.

"That trip was hardly long at all. You think that because you are woman, weak and frail," he scowled.

"Perhaps that is true, but I know many woman who travel far better than I, so do not generalise a demographic centered upon the actions of the few," I responded and Jack gave me a confused angry look.

"Speak English woman!" he barked and I only smiled lightly. Before Jack could say anything else the door opened and Emmett walked in.

"A letter just arrived from the Mentor, he said that he may be a day or two late," Emmett explained as he handed the letter to Jack whom quickly read over it before gazing at it angrily.

"What is taking him so long?" he growled angrily at Emmett.

"They are still looking for the manuscript," Emmett started to explain, "Once they have that and unlocked it secrets _then_ he will meet with us. But not before then," Emmett finished and Jack scoffed at the idea of waiting before storming out of the mansion. Emmett heaved a heavy sigh before turning back to me.

"Sorry for all of this Milla, I am sure the Mentor will be here shortly, but we will have to wait just a little longer," Emmett explained and I nodded in an understanding gesture.

"What is this manuscript your Mentor is looking for?" I asked curiously upon hearing the mention of the manuscript.

"I am not too sure but it is supposed to contain information on the location of other artefacts," he explained and I thought over it for a moment. "Perhaps I should show you to a room so you can rest," he finally suggested and I nodded as I stood from my chair. Once on my feet however I started to feel a little wobbly in my legs and Emmett looked to me with concern in his eyes.

"Do not worry," I laughed lightly, "It is just that I have been on that ship for so long I feel as if I am still on there," I finished and Emmett chuckled slightly as he showed me to a room upstairs.

Once I had been shown to my room Emmett closed the door and locked it behind him. So they don't trust me just yet, no matter, it is not like I know exactly where I am or where I could go. I took in the surroundings of the room once I was left alone.

It was quite like the room I had back in Italy with a large canopy bed in the middle of the room with red satin sheets covering it with white silk curtains on the canopy. There were two large windows on either side of the bed that was on the back wall with white curtains covering it letting in a generous amount of light. There was a small table setting on the right side of the room with two cushioned chair situated around a dark oak round table. The left wall of the room was covered by a large bookshelf… sadly with little books placed in it.

I placed my satchel on the bed as I sat down with it and let out a deep sigh. I shifted the satchel to one side of the bed and laid myself down to rest my head against the pillows and let my thoughts consume me.

What sort of Piece of Eden would these Assassins want me to research? Many of them are still a mystery to us humans and even if I had some idea as to what I would be studying it would probably take me years to unlock their secrets. Even if they had some archives about previous Pieces of Eden… we could never be fully prepared. No use thinking over that I suppose, I will just have to wait and see.

I wonder how Haytham is fairing. Probably working hard like he usually is, and without me there to scold him, he would probably work himself into the ground. I wonder if he knows what happened to me by now, how I was taken away. Would he know how close I was to him though? I doubt he would know that however, and perhaps that is the way it is meant to be, perhaps I am just meant to stay with the Assassins.

Would he think me dead? Would he despair? It scared me to think that way but I couldn't help but picture Haytham in such a depressed state over my well-being. I pushed that thought from my mind, I shouldn't be thinking that way, and there is no reason for me to be thinking that way. This is my life, and a fresh start, perhaps it won't be so bad. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep soon dreaming soundlessly.

* * *

A sudden knock on the door woke me from my sleep. I quickly sat up at the noise and tried to compose myself. The sun was up and for a moment I thought that no time had gone by. How could that be? Did I not just fall asleep around midday; the sun seems to be right in the same place? Soon the door opened and Emmett stepped in so I quickly got up from the bed and tried to make myself look more presentable.

"Yes?" I asked rather weakly. Why did my voice sound so weak?

"How did you sleep?" he smirked and I looked to him with a little confusion etched on my face.

"Not too long I suppose, although I am not quite too sure, how long _did_ I sleep?" I asked then.

"A good twenty-four hours I reckon," his smirk widen as my eyes went wide with surprise.

"I slept that long!" I all but shouted, "Why did no one wake me sooner?" I added.

"I would have but I figured you needed all the rest you could get seeing as it was a rather long trip for you," Emmett responded thoughtfully and I nodded in response.

"Thank you I suppose, although I should make sure I do not do that again," I finished and Emmett nodded knowingly.

"Oh, and the Mentor has arrived, only a few minutes before. You should probably get yourself ready," he stated as he turned to leave the room.

"Uh… yes, thank you," was all I could say and I heard Emmett chuckle in response. I sighed in embarrassment as I turned to my satchel and pulled out my hair brush and dragged it through my hair, quickly untangling all of the knots, and once I made sure my clothes were not messy I soon headed out the door of the room.

As I was heading for the stairs I could hear a few voices on the floor below. I knew one of them belonged to Emmett but there were two other I made out but could not recognise. Before heading to the stairs I waited by the door of the room and listened in on the conversation.

"Soon we will have the means to drive the Templars out of the Colonies," I heard man's voice say. It sounded deep and wise and I felt that that voice could belong to that of the Mentor I have heard about.

"Let us hope so Mentor. May I ask… do we know where this Piece of Eden is located?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Lisbon… Portugal, it should be located in the Carmo Convent," I heard a different voice say. It was an accent that I had heard before and I instantly recognised it as being Irish.

"Eavesdropping are we?" I heard a deep voice whisper darkly behind me and I turned around to see Jack looming over me.

"Well… yes I am," I spoke not seeing the point in lying about it. Jack scowled deeply at me before pushing me forward into a walk.

"Move," was all he said before I was rushed toward the stairs having his crushing hand grip my upper right arm. We soon reached the bottom of the stairs and all the men had their eyes fixated on me. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life before now.

"For heaven's sake Jack, is that necessary?" was all Emmett could say before striding over towards us and freeing me from Jack's iron grip. Jack only scoffed and soon stormed out of the mansion. Emmett was about to say something but I assured him that everything was fine with a small smile.

"My apologies for that," the first voice I heard said. He was a dark man with the usual Assassin attire on, "My name is Achilles Davenport," the man, Achilles, introduced himself as he shook my hand lightly. "You must be Milla. I am truly sorry for your loss, Miko was a good friend," Achilles stated and I only nodded.

"I was rather sad when I heard of his… passing… but he lived a great life and I am sure he is resting in peace now," Achilles only nodded somberly in response before turning to the other man that was beside him.

"Milla, let me introduce you to Shay Cormac," Achilles said as he motioned to the man. Shay smiled warmly at me as he took my hand in his and gave it a small shake. For the first time in a while, _that_ sensation came back to me, that warm feeling when I had first met Haytham.

"A pleasure to meet you Milla," he spoke in his thick Irish accent that sent pleasant tingles throughout my body. He was slightly taller than me with black hair and a slim strong build. He had strong facial features, brown eyes and a slight beard.

"The pleasure is all mine… Master Cormac," I responded warmly and smiled sweetly. Should I even be acting this way? Perhaps not but there was something about this man that intrigued me. Soon enough however we both released from our handshake, and sure enough, that same familiar cold feeling was left with me once we broke contact.

"Very well then," Achilles spoke suddenly, breaking me out of my trance. "Shay, I trust you will handle things from here, and Milla you will be under Shay's care from now on," he said abruptly and shortly after he and Emmett turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out causing Achilles to turn my way, "Forgive me for speaking freely, but I had spent three months on a ship to meet this so called Mentor of the American Brotherhood, and after only a few words you just leave? Was it not you who sent for me? Again, forgive me, but I had expected some sort of explanation," I finished having felt offended by the whole exchange that had occurred. Achilles gave me a hard look before speaking.

"You are only here to research the Pieces of Eden, nothing more," was all he said before leaving the mansion and out of my sight. I looked on in disbelief toward the door. How dare he brush off my questions like that, as if it were no big deal? I nearly forgot my manners as I remembered Shay standing next to me, also in some disbelief, and I let out a short sigh before regaining my composure.

"I apologise for my outburst," I say as I replaced my scowl with a smile. Shay shook his head slightly in response.

"Don't apologise for anything," he started, "Achilles has been rather… disappointed you could say," Shay explained and I could tell there was something more to it than that but I didn't question it.

"So what do you need me to do Master Cormac?" I asked as I tried to veer the conversation onto the task that Achilles would have me complete. Shay then reach into a satchel that he was wearing and pulled out a few objects before showing them to me. It was a book (I believed it to be the manuscript that I had heard about) and a box. My brow furrowed as I took the items and looked upon them. I had never seen anything quite like these and I had no idea as to what they would do.

"Both of those items are Pieces of Eden," Shay started to explain, "The Precursor Box is able to decipher that manuscript, with it we were able to locate other Pieces of Eden, but Achilles wants to be cautious about all of this. We need you to-"

"-be able to find out what it is that would be waiting in these locations so you would be better prepared," I finished as I looked to Shay with a slight smile. He seemed rather shocked. "Forgive me for taking the words right out of your mouth, but I think I understand what needs to be done, Master Cormac-"

"Call me Shay," Shay replied as he cut me off from formally addressing him. My smile widened as I nodded to him understandingly.

"Very well then… Shay," I nearly all but whispered his name which seemed to just roll of my tongue pleasantly and all Shay did was smile lightly at me. We stared into each other's eyes for some time and I tried to get a good read of him until I realised how long I had been standing there just staring at him. "Let us get to work then," I broke eye contact with him and turned to the table, sitting in a chair, and I was ready to work as Shay sat down across from me. I threw one final smile his way before I began my work.

* * *

 **You have no idea how difficult it was to write this chapter. I still do not feel satisfied with it but it was all I could come up with. Trying to get all of the dates right and that... blah. Oh and there was a major story mistake a few chapters back... Oh well.  
**

 **So now with this chapter it is the start of Part Two and of course Shay has to be in it... obviously. But I believe it works out anyway and you will all have to see how it progresses. Anyways I have rambled on long enough.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	10. Warmth and Determination

**Warmth And Determination**

 _17_ _th_ _July 1754_

"I just cannot seem to find anything," I suddenly said in slight dissatisfaction. It had been how long now? Two months and I had not found any information. All I knew was that it was some sort of First Civilization Temple that was located in Lisbon, but what I wanted to know was the importance of the Temple, and how it would help with the Assassin's expedition.

"Perhaps we should take a break then?" I heard Shay suddenly ask. We were both sitting at a table with books spread out all over. I look up over at him, he was sitting across from me, and I saw only concern in his eyes. I could only smile slightly as I nodded in response.

"Perhaps that is best," I replied as I leaned back in my chair and stretched my arms above my head. Feeling satisfied I let them fall back down in my lap as I heaved a heavy sigh. "I apologise if this is taking too long-"

"It's fine Milla you don't need to rush," Shay cut me off before I could go off on a tangent. I nodded in response as I stood from my chair to stretch my legs.

"Perhaps a small walk would do us both some good?" I asked suggesting that we get out of this mansion for some fresh air.

"Of course," was all Shay could say before we both headed outside into the streets of New York.

* * *

For some time we walked in silence as I took in the sights and sounds of the city. The architecture was certainly different here to that in Europe and so were the people. They were all rushed quite like in London, but their personalities were rather… wild I suppose. Sure there were some rude people in London, but the way people acted around each other here were a lot harsher, and this annoyed me slightly. As Shay and I were walking by a tavern two men suddenly tumbled out as they were brawling, not caring if there would be any casualties due to their ignorance.

"Do the people here always act like this?" I asked Shay as we stepped around the two men, leaving them behind us.

"Most of the time but not always, don't worry, you'll get used to it," Shay replied.

"I hardly think I'll get used to this level of wildness Shay," I said with a slight laugh and Shay chuckled along with me.

"Then perhaps coming here wasn't the best decision," he stated.

"If I had the choice, Shay, I would have only come here for visiting purposes. Alas, I did not have a choice, the decision to come here was forced upon me," I explained.

"Forced? What do you mean?" Shay asked with curiosity.

"I was taken from my home without a choice," I replied bluntly. For a while Shay said nothing as we walked in silence for a short time.

"The way I heard it, it seemed as if you _wanted_ to come here… If I had any idea I would've-"

"It is fine Shay, you could not have known, I am just glad you are such a pleasant person to be around," I stated pleasantly and I could see somewhat of a red hue grace his cheeks and I silently laughed to myself. "Have you always been from here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, my parents were from Ireland, but they moved to New York before I was born. They… unfortunately died while I was young…" Shay trailed off and I felt sympathy towards him.

"I lost my parents when I was young too," I shared with him and he soon looked to be better about the conversation.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said suddenly.

"I am sorry for your loss too," I replied and Shay smiled down at me warmly. "So why did you join the Assassins?" I continued.

"I was in a bad way after my father died. A friend of mine found me and got me back on my feet. I was soon introduced to the Brotherhood and I saw it as a way to do something with myself," he finished.

"That is quite like what happened to me when my parents passed," apart from falling into desolation but I digress.

"So would that be why you joined the Assassins?" Shay then asked me and I laughed slightly which caused him to give me a confused look.

"I am not an Assassin Shay," I said plainly.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I just assumed-"

"It is fine Shay," I said cutting him off mid-sentence. "I may work for the Assassins, yes, but I am not one myself nor would I want to be one," I explained. "It is quite funny actually; you are not the first to…" I let myself trail off before finishing the sentence. When Shay assumed that I was an Assassin, it made me remember the first time I met Haytham, and I near carelessly brought him up in a conversation.

"I'm not the first what?" Shay asked and I mentally shook myself before answering.

"Never mind… forget I said that…" I replied quietly as I cast my gaze down towards the ground. I felt Shay wanted to say something more but he didn't. Soon after I broke the silence with a question, "Shay… do you ever have any… doubts about your work?" from beside me I felt him tense up somewhat before he replied.

"Yes… at least sometimes. Their methods don't seem just to me at least, especially as of late, I'm not sure why we need to be searching for these Precursor Sites," Shay expressed.

"A mad grab for power perhaps?" I suggested and he nodded slightly.

"Perhaps," he started, "Do you have doubts?"

"Sometimes… I question the Creed as it is now compared to when it was centuries ago," I replied and Shay nodded knowingly. "Let us not talk about such things for the moment, yes?" I smiled lightly and Shay smiled back. "Do you have any interests?"

"I enjoy sailing," he stated, "I'm actually the captain of my own ship," he finished proudly.

"Really, so then I should be calling you Captain Cormac, instead of Master Cormac," I stated with a giggle.

"Shay is just fine," he replied warmly.

"Does your ship have a name?"

"The _Morrígan_ , she is named after-"

"-the goddess of strife, battle and sovereignty, and _Morrígan_ also means 'Phantom Queen' in the Irish language yes?" I finished and Shay was caught off guard at that and I laughed in amusement. "Sorry for that, I tend to read a lot… that is one of my favourite hobbies," I then smiled sheepishly and glanced away.

"You're amazing Milla!" Shay exclaimed with an astonished tone and I blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"No, I am not really; it is nothing," I replied, "So where is your ship now?" I continued.

"It is back at the docks in the fort. Have you not noticed it before?" I suddenly realised that I had indeed not noticed anything, I was too focused on research rather than anything else, and I silently cursed myself for not paying enough attention.

"Sorry, I had not noticed, I suppose I have been rather busy," I responded with a nervous laugh.

"I'll take you aboard sometime, I think you'll like it," Shay suddenly suggested and I started to feel nervous about that due to my fear of the ocean.

"I do not think I will be able to sail again Shay, over the time I had been travelling here from England, I had developed a fear of the ocean," I explained.

"What happened?" Shay asked as his brow furrowed. Was it in anger? What has he angry for?

"I do not want to talk about it," I said as I tried to push that horrifying memory from my mind. Shay seemed has if he wanted to say more but kept his thoughts to himself and dropped the subject.

* * *

We walked on in silence for quite some time before I felt that I was done with the stroll that my mind felt a lot clearer, and I was ready to get back to work. The street started to seem a lot busier as well and I started to feel a little intimidated by it all. I lightly tugged on Shay's sleeve to slow him down. With which he turned to look at me.

"Perhaps we should head back now," I suggested. Shay seemed to pick up on my slight stress and he nodded as he started to lead me back to Fort Arsenal. As we walked further and further the crowd started to become larger, but it wasn't like London, and the people could not care less where they were going. Soon enough a couple of people rudely pushed past me causing me to stumble slightly.

"I've got you," I heard Shay say to me as he wrapped his arms around me, preventing me from falling, and he helped me back on my feet. In no amount of time he had one arm around my waist as he led me to a secluded alley where I could regain myself. "Are you alright?" He asked me, his arm still around my waist.

His arm felt warm, I felt safe, and all I could do was stare into his eyes. They held so much concern in them, concern that I had not seen in a long time, and I couldn't help but continue to gaze into his brown irises. Shay too could not seem to break his gaze as he too continued to stare into my eyes.

I soon felt his other hand place itself upon my left arm and it sent warm, pleasant tingles up my arm, and then throughout the rest of my body. It was only then that I realised how close we were, but for some reason I couldn't pull away… why couldn't I pull away? I finally snapped out of my trance as I realised I placed my hand upon Shay's chest, and it was only then that my mind came back to reality, and I could only feel shock.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I quickly turned away and Shay quickly let go of me, although somewhat reluctantly I think, but I didn't really think too much on it. "I am so sorry," I repeated and out of the corner of my eye I could see Shay shake his head.

"No Milla, it isn't your fault, it's my fault," he tried to reassure me.

"No Shay it's not you… I-I just… I can't…" I couldn't form any words as I felt a lump form in my throat. We stood there in silence, not really saying a word to one another, either too embarrassed or too caught up in our own thoughts. Who was I even saying sorry to anyway? Shay? Myself?

…Haytham?

"We should get back to the fort now," Shay finally said as he broke my train of thought and I chanced a glance his way. Rejection? I felt sick to the core but I nodded in response.

We soon made it back to Fort Arsenal and were safely inside the Mansion. It wasn't long before I was back to work, trying to find anything, _anything_ at all that would help. But I always ended up with nothing… until a few weeks later.

* * *

 _31_ _st_ _July 1754_

"What makes it more difficult, is that there are no records that explain this manuscript in great detail, or anything about previous expeditions for that matter," I finally said once I finished reading through another book.

"If only we knew what happened in Haiti," Shay suddenly said and my head snapped up towards him.

"Haiti?" I asked, "What happened in Haiti?" Shay looked to me with a surprised look on his face.

"You didn't know?" he asked and I shook my head slowly before he continued. "The Assassins discovered a Piece of Eden located in Haiti, but the Assassin that discovered it was killed during an earthquake, it destroyed the whole city. We are not sure if he ever discovered the Piece of Eden" he explained carefully and an idea sprung inside my head.

"You say that he discovered a Piece of Eden, would it have been similar to what you are looking for, if not the same?" Shay nodded and it all started to make a little more sense now.

"Then that earthquake probably was no coincidence. That Assassin may have found _something_ that dates back to the First Civilisation, but I am not sure what, however if one is not careful then one might be able to create a catastrophe," I finished and Shay seemed confused and I was not sure if I believed any of it myself.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"I have been studying these sorts of things for a few years now, and in the short time that I have, I know that these First Civilisation artefacts should not be tampered with," I finished and Shay seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"Achilles said that this site may contain 'The Apple' and that we were to retrieve it before the Templars could find it. But if what you say is true-"

"What I say is just a hypothesis I cannot know for certain. If what your Mentor says is true, and that this precursor site contains a Piece of Eden, then it should not be tampered with all the same," once I had finished something set itself deep within Shay and I think it may be doubts that are swimming through him.

"We have to let the Mentor know then," was all Shay said as he swiftly rose from his chair.

" _We_?" I asked hesitantly.

"I need you to help me convince the Mentor that this precursor site should be left alone," was all he said as he stood by my chair and held out his hand for me to take. I looked into his eyes and sensed determination within him. I smiled warmly as I accepted his hand and stood from my chair.

"Very well then… Captain Cormac," I teased and all he did was chuckle lightly. I could still feel that warmth from him.

* * *

 **Two chapters back to back. What is this?  
**

 **I just though that I have been rather slack lately with this, and because I had a lot of time on my hands, I thought that maybe I should write two chapters in the same week.**

 **Also despite what I initially thought when I first started writing this fic... I totally ship Milla and Shay together.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	11. To Wait A While

**To Wait A While**

I was holding on for dear life as the waves pounded against the ship. My knuckles turned white as I held onto the railing with a death grip, my stomach was churning with the rocking of the ship, and I could feel myself sweating bullets. Shay stood beside me at the helm and I could he him chuckle slightly. I suppose to a seasoned sailor such as he would have found the sight of me quite humorous

"Do you need to sit down?" he asked me with slight humour, and despite it all I laughed at myself too.

"Perhaps… how long will this trip take?" I questioned as I looked towards him. He stood proudly at the helm, an air of pride all around him, and I couldn't help but admire how well he took to the sea.

"It shouldn't take too long. If you need you can stay in my cabin until we reach the homestead," he suggested. I nodded in response and took up the offer.

"I… think I will do that," I said slowly as I started to make my way towards his cabin. Descending the small stairs I nearly fell over and I saw Shay nearly leave the helm to check on me had I not reassured him. "I am fine," I simply said as I smiled up at him but blew out a breath of air once I turned away from him so he would not notice before reaching the door to his cabin and letting myself in.

Once closing the door behind myself I located a bed towards one side of the cabin and I quickly made my way toward it and sat down. I hugged myself tightly as I tried to drown out the thought of myself travelling over the ocean. I had to think of anything at all to get my mind off of the current situation, and my mind instantly travelled to the thought of Haytham, and so my nerves calmed slightly.

' _I wonder how he is fairing. Perhaps a lot better than I_ ,' I thought. ' _Do you miss me as greatly as I miss you… my love?_ '

It was true that I missed him greatly, but with each passing moment, I felt that being reunited with him was just a dream that would never come to pass. A small glimmer of hope still remains, but I have recently accepted… with much dismay… that it could never be, we were from two different worlds.

Sad to say, yes, and it may seem a little shallow of me to dismiss this quite easily… but it would be unfair for either Haytham or myself to be holding ourselves back because of our relationship. Perhaps it was wrong of me to play with his emotions like that, but deep down I believe Haytham knew… he knew that we could not stay together forever.

Through the fabric of my shirt I grasped the necklace that Haytham gave me all that time ago. It was probably the only material thing that I had to remind myself of that life. Whatever the case, that life is gone now, wether I liked it or not. I was not quite sure how long I was lost in my thoughts, perhaps just under an hour, maybe half. I was stirred from my thoughts when the door to the cabin opened and Shay stepped through.

"We're here now," he simply stated as he walked up to me and held out his hand. I accepted it as he helped me stand and I followed him out. We quietly headed up the path towards the manor that was situated at the top of the hill. "I'll do the talking… OK?" I nodded in understanding as we continued to head up the hill. We soon reached the manor and saw that Achilles was outside the front talking to someone. Once he noticed us he dismissed the person he was talking to and turned to us.

"Any news?" Achilles asked hopefully.

"Could we talk Mentor?" Shay asked, hinting that this conversation were to be private. Achilles looked to Shay and I and nodded as he motioned us toward an outdoor table set located on the side of the manor. Achilles sat on one side of the table and Shay sat on the other side with me sitting next to him.

"So what do you have to report?" Achilles asked once again and Shay hesitated for a moment allowing Achilles to continue his questions. "Do you know what kind of power waits?" he asked, referring to the location in Lisbon. Power? So is that all that he wants? I wanted to respond to that statement but I held my tongue and allowed Shay to speak as requested.

"Not exactly Mentor-" Shay finally started to say but Achilles cut him off quickly.

"Then why are you here? Every moment that we delay the Templars are closer to taking over the colonies," Achilles cut in, as if that were the only reason why the Assassins are searching for these Pieces of Eden.

"I just don't think that we should be meddling with these precursor sites, I have seen what that box can do, what if-"

"As Assassins it is our responsibility to ensure the freedom of all mankind. If these Pieces of Eden fall into the wrong hands then everyone is doomed," He simply stated as he stood rather angrily from his seat. Achilles paused for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "A ship and a crew worthy to travel across the Atlantic have been prepared for you, Shay, hurry to Lisbon and recover the Piece of Eden for me," and with that Achilles walked away, leaving Shay and I alone.

No words were spoken for some time, I hung my head sadly, and I noticed Shay had a rather rage full look set upon his face. His right arm rested on the table and his fist was clenched tightly. I didn't like the fact that Shay's pleads went unheard and were dismissed so easily, so I reached out to lightly place my hand on his arm, and I gave him a small smile when he turned to face me. It seemed to work somewhat as his face softened and he let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry," was all I managed to say. I felt that perhaps all of it may have been my fault. After all, it was my idea, not Shay's.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Shay replied as he stared into my eyes.

"Perhaps we should… still go… If we go – then… I am not sure – but it is better than anyone else… meddling with the site," I spoke hesitantly and slowly, and I was surprised with how I sounded, for I normally know what to say. I shook my head and hung it in shame.

"I can't take you with me Milla," Shay suddenly said and my gaze snapped back towards his.

"What? Why?" I asked quickly.

"It would be too dangerous,"

"I have nowhere to go Shay. These Assassins do not care about what happens to me… except for you. Allow to me to travel with you to Lisbon," I asked hoping that he would agree. I saw in his eyes an internal battle as he mulled over what I had said. "I will be fine, I will not get hurt, just do not leave me here alone," I asked once again as I stared into his deep brown eyes. After a few moments he gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll take you with me… but are you sure you can handle crossing the Atlantic," Shay added with a sly tone and a smirk and I laughed slightly at that.

"Oh, so are you mocking a lady now, is that it?" I teased.

"I wouldn't dare," Shay replied. We both soon left the manor and headed down the path where the ship Achilles mentioned was waiting.

"I just wish I could have been more help," I sighed as Shay and I walked side by side.

"It's not your fault Milla, and besides, I would rather the Mentor take his wrath out on me rather than you," Shay confessed and I was touched by it.

"That is very considerate of you Shay. Thank you," I replied with a smile and we continued walking in silence.

* * *

Once we were on the ship we had quickly set sail out of the bay and headed for the open ocean. Despite my current fear of the ocean, I felt more at ease standing by Shay, but I couldn't explain why. Perhaps it was because of the energy that waved from him, he was more calm and assertive when sailing, something that I quickly admired. Shay would somewhat laugh at my clumsiness on deck but had said that I was improving.

"It won't be long before you are a full-fledged sailor," Shay declared.

"Me? A Sailor? I highly doubt that," I replied with a slight laugh.

"No, really, you have only stumbled once or twice now," Shay continued.

"Well thank you for the compliment," I said somewhat sarcastically but Shay knew I did not mean it to be offensive and chuckled slightly. It was a beautiful afternoon, the breeze was blowing steadily enough to keep the ship going, and the sun was hanging low in the sky. We stood in silence for some time, the crew below working away diligently, and the only sounds were the chatter coming from the crew, the sails blowing in the wind, and the waves that crashed against the hull of the ship.

"I'm glad that you're here Milla," Shay spoke up after some time.

"How so?" I looked to him quizzically, his features set in a hard stare, his gaze out towards the horizon.

"I really enjoy your company," he responded as he turned to me with a small smile before looking back out over the horizon. I smiled lightly too before replying.

"I very much enjoy your company as well Shay," and I really did enjoy Shay's company. He was unlike anyone I had met before. Humorous, honourable, reckless in the form of just being lively rather than anything dangerous, and he was a rather independent individual.

"Milla… can I ask you a question?" he spoke softly and I let out a soft hum to signal him that I was listening. "Do you think that maybe… perhaps… we put off going to Lisbon?" he asked hesitantly and I gave him a look of confusion. "What I mean is that until we get more information on what we should expect," he finished and I gave him a knowing look before giving him an answer.

"I think we have all the information we can get Shay. We know very little about the Pieces of Eden and the precursor sites as is, what more can we do? I finished explaining and Shay let out a heavy sigh. "Are you just procrastinating?" I asked and Shay turned to me quickly as he tried to explain himself.

"No! I just–" I let out a laugh as I watched his surprised expression. I quickly calmed myself down before speaking.

"The Assassins have the Precursor Box as well as the Manuscript. Even the Templars manage to get them back, it will take them a while to be able to decipher the lot, and even if they locate the Precursor site they still have to get there. Do not worry about it Shay, if there is a reason that you want to put off this mission, then I will not hold it against you," once I finished speaking Shay seemed to relax somewhat. His face returned to normal as he looked back out over the horizon.

"What will we do then?" he asked me.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, _we_ ," he smirked, "The world is a dangerous place for a young lass such as yourself to be all alone," he added and I giggled slightly.

"Well then, if that is the case, then perhaps I will need an honourable gentleman to escort me," I joked as I batted my eye lashes at him playfully.

"Perhaps I could fill that position milady," Shay joked back as he grinned at me wildly. I hummed thoughtfully before I spoke.

"You are honourable, yes, but I can think of plenty other men who are more… _gentlemanly_ ," I smiled his way and Shay gave me a mock hurt expression before chuckling slightly.

"In all seriousness, where would _you_ like to go, Milla?" Shay asked me and I had to stop myself and think upon it.

"I do not know," I thought lightly.

"Well… where did you live before coming to America?" Shay asked then.

"London… but-"

"Let's go there then," he suggested.

"There is nothing left for me there Shay and I do not want to go back anyway," I replied as I shook my head lightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shay look to me sadly before he turned his attention back out towards the horizon.

* * *

It was soon night and we had weighed anchor an hour ago. Shay and I sat in the captain's cabin as we ate in silence; some candles were lit in the middle of the table. On a separate desk I noticed a terrestrial globe, and as I stared at it I had an idea form in my head, and I smiled then.

"I have an idea," I spoke to Shay who looked to me upon hearing my voice. I stood up and walked over to the globe, "Come here," I gestured and Shay walked over with a candle in hand. "We cannot decide where we should go, so why not do this…" I let my sentence trail as I motioned to terrestrial globe and spun it lightly.

"That sounds like a good plan," Shay agreed with a smile and I smiled back at him.

"So, all you need to do is spin the globe, and wherever you stop the globe is where we will go," I said happily and Shay laughed lightly at that. He reached his hand out to spin the globe but hesitated.

"Why don't you do it?" He asked as he turned to me.

"Me?" I asked as I looked up at him. He smiled warmly down at me and the light of the candle cast over Shay making him seem as if he were glowing. The light hit his eyes in a way that made it seem as if they were a golden brown and I nearly stared at him for a long time just captivated by the sight before me. Before I stared too long and made things uncomfortable I nodded in response to his question and turned my attention to the globe. I gave it a spun and watched as it spun rapidly, the continents and ocean appearing as a giant mass in my vision. After a second I let my index finger land on the surface of the globe which caused the whole thing to stop spinning.

"Where to?" Shay asked me once the globe stopped spinning. I looked to where I had pointed and let out a slight laugh.

"Uh… somewhere out in the middle of the ocean," I stated as I lifted my finger from the globe.

"Hmm… tempting, but not quite what I had in mind," Shay replied with a deep chuckle and I pat his arm lightly.

"There could be some unmarked island out there. You do not know," I said with a slight laugh. I turned my attention back to the globe and spun it again, this time making sure my finger landed on a continent or land of some kind, and once the globe stopped again I announced the location.

"Spain," I simply said. I let my finger slide from the globe and Shay's gaze was fixated on the tiny country.

"Close to Portugal…"

"…but it will still feel far enough out of the way," I finished off and Shay looked down at me with a smile. "How is your Spanish?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I know a little. What about you?" I gave him a sly smile before answering.

" _Yo diría que es más bien una excelente_ ," I spoke and Shay gave me a surprised look and I laughed lightly.

"Since when did you-"

"It is my mother tongue. My parents are Spanish," I simply explained and Shay nodded in response. We stood in silence for a few seconds before Shay spoke once more.

"It is getting late, and we've had a big day, perhaps we should call it a day," Shay suggested and I nodded.

"OK, so… am I sleeping below deck?" I asked and Shay gave me a somewhat dismayed look.

"No, I won't allow you to be in a place like that, you will stay in here," he said.

"But there is only one bed and it would be rude of me to kick you out like that," I said but Shay stopped me from declining.

"It's fine Milla, I don't mind one bit, besides you need it more than I," Shay said as he made his way toward the door. "Good night Milla, have a good sleep," he said before turning to leave.

"I will not allow it," I finally said which made Shay stop in his tracks and turn to face me. I practically glared at Shay as he stared back at me with a soft expression on his face.

"And what would you propose?" Shay asked then. I hesitated slightly then. What was I proposing? He was willingly giving up a free bed for me but I am too stubborn to accept it. I honestly had no idea as to what I was doing, and I don't think that I will ever know, but I knew that I had to go with whatever my mind was telling me.

"Just stay here," I whispered as I took a few steps toward him.

"And would you have me sleep on the floor then?" he asked as I neared him.

"No… not that – I…," I was eventually toe to toe with Shay and all of a sudden I realised just how short I really was compared to him. His brown eyes gazed down into my own and I felt slightly nervous for some reason.

"Just stay… with me..." I whispered quietly but I felt that Shay heard me all the same.

"Milla-"

"I know it sounds strange… but-"

"It's OK," he said and a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"Thank you," I whispered. Soon after the candles were blown out and we both slept side by side on the bed which was large enough to accommodate for the both of us thankfully, and soon I was starting to fall fast asleep.

"I promise that I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable," Shay whispered to me.

"Do not promise me anything for I will always believe you," I whispered in response, "Goodnight Shay,"

"Goodnight Milla," Shay whispered back and shortly after I was sound asleep feeling glad that Shay was here and that I was not alone.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	12. Travel

**Travel**

 _22_ _nd_ _August 1754_

"I think your accent is great," I said to Shay. It was a nice day today, although it was somewhat chilly, as they wind blew in my face this way and that. The sun was high in the sky and the crew sung cheerfully as we made our way across the Atlantic. Shay was happily steering the ship and I stood by his side. I had gotten more used to sailing by now and did not feel sick so often, although that did not mean my fear of the ocean dissipated.

"Thank you," Shay replied tentatively.

"I really mean it. It is quite different from what I usually hear in Europe," I added.

"And that is a good thing I hope?" he asked questioningly and I laughed at his response.

"Trust me when I say that I like your accent," I finally said and Shay smirked in response.

"Thank you Milla, I can tell a little that your accent is not entirely an English one," Shay commented.

"There may be some Spanish in there. My parent's accents were heavier than mine though," I added as my thoughts drifted briefly back to my family.

"I should have known, I remember you saying they were from Spain, why did they move to England if you don't mind me asking?" Shay questioned but I did not feel any offence toward it.

"I do not mind you asking, but in all honesty, I have no idea of their life before I was born so I have no idea why they moved to England," I explained, "I knew very little of their lives really but I saw no reason to question it," I mused as I though back to my childhood.

"What about any relatives? Do you have any that live in Spain?" he inquired.

"Not that I know of, but here are some old friends of my father's that live there, when I was a child I remembered we would visit them occasionally," I replied. "I wonder if they still live in Spain." I thought to myself quietly.

"Would you like to visit them once we get there?"

"I would love to, but that would be assuming that they still live Spain, it has been a while since I last went to visit them."

"How long ago was that?"

"Perhaps four years ago maybe whilst I was travelling around Europe with Miko," I explained

"Achilles mentioned the name Miko when you arrived. Who is he exactly?" Shay questioned.

"I never talked to you about Miko?" I started and Shay shook his head slightly, "Miko was a friend of my father's, he took me in after my parents passed and raised me, we travelled around Europe to other connected Assassins. He had me researching a Piece of Eden when I grew older and he discovered my talent for research," I explained, "I guess he wanted for me to come to America at some point."

"You must have lived quite a life," Shay mused.

"Indeed I have."

"Have you ever thought about… maybe settling down?" Shay nervously spoke with slight hesitation. My face turned into a frown somewhat at the thought of the question making Shay believe that he had upset me. "Sorry… I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to disrespect you," I looked up to Shay and shook my head slightly.

"No, do not apologise, it is just that… old memories started to resurface," I explained tentatively. Shay looked to me expectantly and I heaved a sigh before continuing, "There was a time when I believed that I could settle down, be a lady for once, but I cannot escape this life," I clarified and I downcast my eyes to avert my gaze from Shay's. There was a lingering silence before Shay spoke.

"You mentioned before that Miko had you researching a Piece of Eden. May I ask what it was?" I nodded and planted a smile back on my face, grateful for the change of subject.

"It was a sort of amulet, in the time I had been studying it I discovered that it is a key of sorts but I do not know what it is a key to. I would know more if I had this certain journal that was taken by the Templars… but that is in the past now. I just wish Miko had left it alone, and then maybe he would not have… died," I finished sadly before I mentally shook myself from my wandering thoughts before looking towards Shay happily. "I am sorry, ever since I have met you I have been doing nothing but feeling sad for myself and telling you sad stories, I apologise-"

"No, there isn't a need to apologise, I did ask after all," Shay cut me off with a small smile.

"Indeed, but let us not dwell on such thoughts, from now on I shall try to be a lot more positive. Let us make this journey a pleasant one."

"And I'll try to refrain from asking depressing questions," Shay declared also and we fell back into a happy silence as we continued to sail along with the sun high in the sky, the wind blowing steadily into the sails, and the waves rocking the ship gently.

* * *

 _15_ _th_ _September 1754_

"It is quite a pleasant night tonight," I ruminated as I while Shay and I sat in the captain's cabin together.

"I suppose it is," Shay mused along with me. We had just finished eating moments ago but I wasn't all that tired.

"I think I am going to stargaze before going to sleep," I proposed as I abruptly stood from my chair and made my way towards the door.

"I'll come with you," Shay spoke swiftly as he got out of his chair to follow and I giggled slightly under my breath. It was amusing how he would sometimes follow me like a lost puppy, or as if he were my body guard, either way it was slightly amusing. Although I felt that over the short time we had known each other, Shay and I are becoming quite close to each other, in a friendly way of course.

We were soon outside and looking up at the stars in silence. The shone brightly in the night and twinkled ever so slight. It was a perfectly clear night and appeared to be exceptional conditions for stargazing. I pointed up to a constellation I first recognized.

"That is Andromeda, Cassiopeia's daughter. Cassiopeia bragged that she was more beautiful than the sea nymphs whom in turn complained to Poseidon. He sent a monster to destroy her land so Cassiopeia sacrificed her daughter to the monster so she could save the land. Mother of the Year right there," I offhandedly remarked and Shay chuckled slightly at that. "That's Capricornus," I continued, "He is associated with Pan, a God, and during a picnic the Gods were attacked by a monster.

They all turned into animals but Pan could not decide what he should be until he jumped in a river. His bottom half turned into a fish and his top half turned into a goat. He certainly had his priorities straight," I joked again and Shay laughed once more. "I am not boring you am I?" I asked then

"You could never bore me Milla," Shay replied happily.

"I have heard that some constellations only appear on different ends of the Earth. For example the constellation Draco only appears on the Northern point of the Earth. That would be interesting to see."

"How do you know so much?" Shay asked then.

"I read mostly as you may have guessed, but I have been taught some things throughout my life either by academics, or I would learn during my travels."

"That's incredible," Shay said with his sentence railing off slightly at the end.

"Indeed, and I love learning, so at least I am not doing it out on a whim," I explained and Shay nodded knowingly. We fell back into silence as we continued looking up at the stars.

* * *

 _8th October 1754_

"It is quite chilly today," I commented as I hugged the cloak that enveloped my body tightly to myself, the cold wind blew in my face, leaving my nose and cheeks slightly red.

"Would you like to go into the cabin and keep warm?" Shay suggested but I shook my head.

"No, I should be fine, forget I made such a silly comment," I replied with a smile.

"I like your smile," Shay commented, seemingly innocently, but sometimes I felt that there was something else there when we would talk sometimes. Nonetheless I thanked with a brighter smile.

"Thank you Shay. I am not sure why but I try to smile often."

"It's refreshing and you certainly brighten up the day," Shay replied with a slight smile of his own.

"Do you think we will reach Spain soon?" I asked then as I looked out toward the horizon, "We have been travelling at a very fast pace for that past few months now."

"I'd say a few more weeks," Shay replied with a slight nod my way and I nodded back. There was then a sudden gust of wind and I could only hug myself tighter in response and I shivered slightly. "I guess we are in the middle of Autumn… here," Shay said as he reached an arm around my shoulders and pulled my close to his chest as his other hand held the helm steady. I wrapped an arm around his waist as I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth.

"Thank you," I said in response before we both fell into silence.

* * *

 _18_ _th_ _October 1754_

"So what are these people like? Your father's friends that live in Spain?" Shay asked as we sat in the cabin together that night.

"They are kind and lovely people, probably in their mid-years now, Cornelio and Laura Barros. When I was last there I remember they were living on a small farm just outside of León with their daughter Amaya," I replied as I remembered fondly of my visits with the lovely family. "I am not sure how my father met them but they are such wonderful people and I am sure you will like them," I finished.

"I'm sure I will, you mentioned they have a daughter however, how old is she?" Shay asked although it was somewhat indicative and I playfully glowered at him.

"Young," I said sharply.

"As in…"

"As in you should not even as much as look her way in _that_ manner," I referred subtly.

"Come now Milla, I was only jesting," Shay replied somewhat sheepishly.

"Is that so?" I asked with slight humour in my voice and a smirk spread across my lips to which Shay smirked back playfully.

"I'm an honest man," he then said and I raised a brow in his direction before he continued, "Besides… my sights are set elsewhere," Shay finished which piqued my interest.

"Really?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yes," was all Shay said in response. Shay trained his sights out over the horizon while I studied his features for a few seconds. He seemed somewhat rigid and tense. I smiled slightly before saying something.

"So who is the lucky girl that has captured the attention of Captain Cormac?" I teased slightly and Shay whipped his head around so fast that I thought he was going to lose balance for a second there which made me giggle.

"Well, I… Uh."

"Someone back in America supposedly?" I questioned further.

"… Yes," Shay hesitated in response.

"She must be someone very special then," I continued. "What is her name?"

"She is someone very special, but her name… I can't say," it was a lie, all of it, that was for sure but I decided not to say any more and entertain his idea of a 'special lady love' back in America.

"Very well then," I finished, "Oh, and if you must know, Amaya should be around sixteen years of age. She is a very… how should I put this… strong-minded girl. She is young perhaps but she will not hesitate to put anyone in their place," I said as I remembered back to the fiery young girl, "I am only telling you this for your own good," I finished and Shay somewhat smirked at me.

"'Strong-minded' huh? Sounds quite like you," Shay looked down at me hen with a devilish grin and I nearly felt myself blush before I mentally shook myself. They way that Shay looked at me sometimes just made me nearly lose control of myself and it was nearly becoming unbearable.

"Keep sailing Captain Cormac," to which Shay all but laughed and I laughed slightly along with him.

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _October 1754_

After quite a journey we had finally reached Spain. We had the shipped docked and the harbourmaster agreed that it would stay there for as long as we needed it to. All the sailors that were with us agreed to wait until we called upon them again. We decided that we needn't stay no more than a year. Shay and I stayed the first night at an inn (he loved to drink a lot I had found out) before we headed out the next morning, albeit a bit later in the day than I would normally like to travel.

"Are you sure you can get up on the horse fine?" I asked light-heartedly.

"Yea, I should be fine," Shay replied as he got up on the horse, somewhat clumsily though, but he was soon alright once we left town. I found myself not really getting mad or fretting over Shay's antics, it was all quite humorous, and I very much loved his company.

After a half a day of travelling I felt that we were nearing the Barros's farm. However, several things dawned upon me whilst we travelled. Why did Shay really want to come with me? I could have just as easily made my own way in Spain, Shay could have completed his mission, and we would not have had to see each other again. He _wanted_ to be with me.

Even a few months back when he did not push me away so easily after I offered to journey with him across the Atlantic, he appeared reluctant, but was it an act? Even when he wanted me to come with him to Achilles' manor and help him convince Achilles to stop searching for the Precursor sites. Was it for support? Especially that one time in New York when he helped me off the street and into the alley… I tried to mentally shake the thoughts away but I could not help deny this revelation that swam inside my head.

"Are you OK?" Shay asked suddenly and I snapped my head up towards him. He had a rather concerned look on his face and his eyes held something I had seen once before.

"Yes, I am fine, Shay," I reassured him and he nodded in response before paying attention to the road ahead of us. "Um… can I ask you a question, Shay?"

"Sure," Shay replied.

"You did not have to come with me to the Barros, I would have been fine on my own, but… I do not mean to be rude, but why _are_ you coming with me? I mean you did not have to, and-"

"I _want_ to come with you Milla. You're right, I didn't have to come with you, but I enjoy my time with you. You enjoy my company as well yes? You have said so yourself a few times now," Shay cut me off with a genuine reply and I had to stop myself and think for a moment before responding.

"Yes, forgive me, I have said that. I really am glad that you are with me Shay," I said with a slight smile and Shay smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream. Shay and I pulled our horses to a stop as I looked down the road. "What was that?" I questioned before I heard another scream. I then spotted some figures down the road but I was not too sure home many figures or what they were doing. "Let's go," I quickly said as I took off down the road with Shay tailing not too far behind me. My heart was speeding up with every gait of the horse, hoping that whatever happened next would not go poorly.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait... exams are here. Probably won't see another chapter for a while either.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	13. Time

_Previously_

 _He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream. Shay and I pulled our horses to a stop as I looked down the road. "What was that?" I questioned before I heard another scream. I then spotted some figures down the road but I was not too sure home many figures or what they were doing. "Let's go," I quickly said as I took off down the road with Shay tailing not too far behind me. My heart was speeding up with every gait of the horse, hoping that whatever happened next would not go poorly._

* * *

 **Time**

I spurred my horse on, it felt as if by heart beat was matching the striding gallop of the horse, and soon Shay and I came upon the figures that were in the distance. At least three men whom I feared were bandits were harassing a young girl. The girl was trying to hold onto her wagon while one of the men was pulling her off. The men were clad in rugged looking clothes and did not seem all that armed. The girl was wearing a white blouse and a maroon long skirt and she was kicking wildly out at the man trying to pull her off the wagon.

" _Alguien ayúdeme_ ," the girl shouted as soon as we were upon them. Before I was even down off my horse, Shay had already sprang into action, and the bandit holding onto the girl soon let go of her to turn their attention to Shay. The two bandits who were standing to the side now had brandished a dagger each and turned to face Shay who had already drawn a sword himself.

Once I was down off of my horse my main concern was the safety of the young girl. I noticed that Shay had already cut down one of the bandits, running his sword through his abdomen, before retrieving his sword and turning his attention toward the other man. The young girl looked to be in distraught, hair a mess and eyes were darting around at the scene, and I came up to here and started to try and calm her down but I soon felt someone grab my right arm and pull me back violently.

I turned around to face the bandit that was previously harassing the girl. He had a dagger and I was assuming that he was going to use me as some sort of hostage or even kill me. I did not give him the chance and I easily got myself out of his grasp by kicking him in the nether region, causing him to double over in pain, but he still managed to swipe his dagger across my left shoulder.

I grasped at my wounded shoulder and the bandit was about to attack again, but before he could, the tip of a sword was plunged through his stomach and I saw the life drain from the bandit's eyes before he fell off the sword and onto the ground. Shay stood behind the dead bandit and looked down at the corpse. Once I came down from my adrenaline I turned my attention back to the young girl, her green eyes darting between the both of us.

"Are you OK?" I asked first, "They will not hurt you now, you are safe," I explained carefully. The girl's eyes then fixated on me and after a few seconds it seemed as if some sort of realisation had hit her.

"Milla?" The girl started and I looked somewhat confused before it dawned upon me.

"Amaya?" I spoke back. The young girl's face lit up brightly as she launched herself upon me and gave me a hug.

" _¡Dios mío!_ _Mi hermana es el hogar!_ " Amaya exclaimed happily as she hugged me tightly. I winced slightly due to the pain in my shoulder and Amaya quickly got off me to examine the cut along my shoulder.

"It is good to see you too _niña_ ," I replied. Shay quickly then noticed the cut on my and came up to me to carefully examine it as well with great concern in his eyes. "It is fine, just a scratch," I assured Shay. "Shay, let me introduce you to Amaya, Amaya this is Shay," I introduced the two and it seemed to work to get Shay to stop fussing over me.

"Nice to meet you Shay, and thank you for all your help, it was good you both came when you did," Amaya thanked Shay as she curtsied slightly and Shay nodded.

"It was no trouble," Shay replied and I smiled at the both of them, glad that they were getting on.

"Why did those bandits attack you Amaya? Did you just head into town to sell a few things?" I asked as I noted the seemingly empty wagon.

"Yes, mama and papa finally let me go into town by myself… but I don't think they will let me anymore after today…" she stated sadly, "Never mind that though, let me take you back to the farm, you two must be exhausted and we need to get that shoulder looked at," Shay and I both agreed as we tied our horses behind the wagon. I sat next to Amaya in the seat and Shay sat in the back of the wagon.

"So what brings you to Spain? We have not seen you for a very long time," Amaya started as we headed off down the road.

"Just for visiting, I have not seen you and your parents in a while, I thought it would be a good idea since I have some free time," I replied.

" _Excelente_! Mama and papa will be most excited that you are coming for a visit, and Shay too, I'm sure they would love to meet your _marido_ ," Amaya stated giddily at that last part and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Amaya!" I scolded the young girl whom started giggling and Shay gave me a confused look but I just smiled at him sheepishly to which he gave me a slight smirk. "I assure you Amaya it is not like that," I continued as I spoke sternly toward the girl.

"Oh, but of course, whatever you say Milla," Amaya spoke with a sly tone and I just shook my head at her childishness.

"How are you parents faring by the way?" I asked as I quickly changed the subject.

"They are doing well, our small farm is prospering quite well, and we make enough money to live comfortably," Amaya replied. It was one of the reasons why I loved this family, no matter what, they were always content with what they had, never asking for more than they needed.

We continued on like that for another ten minutes or so just catching up. Shay couldn't get a word in but I don't think he minded all that much. I would chance a glance back at him sometimes and I would see him with a slight smile on his face as he gazed out at the country side.

* * *

The sun was soon starting to set when Amaya pulled the cart down a side road which led to a small country house. A medium sized white brick house with red tiles and steps leading up to the front patio and door. Gardens were situated on either side of the steps with pot plants resting on every second step. A fence line ran around the property quite a distance and we soon came upon a gate that Amaya quickly opened, leading the wagon in, and then quickly closing it before we made our way down to the house.

They had maybe one or two horses, several cattle, and a couple of goats roaming around the paddock. A chicken coop was off in the field to the right of the house with its own little mesh wire fenced area. I remember there also being a river that runs by somewhere on the property as well which would be north of here.

The wagon finally came to a stop when we reached the house, Amaya quickly got down from the wagon, and Shay and I soon followed afterwards. I noticed Cornelio and Laura waiting on the patio by the front door for their daughter. Cornelio was a rather tall man, strong build with black hair and a moustache, usually wearing farmer's attire of long pants, boots, a button up shirt and a wide hat.

Laura only reached up to her husband's chest and was about my height, her face was starting to become slightly wrinkled and she had light brown wavy hair that was beginning to grey a bit. She wore a blue blouse and a long green skirt, much like what her daughter would wear.

When Amaya reached the bottom steps of her house, Laura was already there to scold her daughter on how late she was, and I could not help myself but smile brightly at the exchange. Laura was very protective of her daughter, but she was also very strict, but no matter what she was a very caring person.

"Amaya Barros! _¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Sabe usted lo preocupado que su padre y yo fuera?_ " Laura lectured and Amaya found it hard to get a word in.

" _Madre_ ," Amaya started to say, " _Yo sabía que estaba preocupado, pero mira, Milla está aquí!_ " Amaya stated and Laura then turned her attention to me and gasped in surprise, throwing her hands up in the air and hurrying over to me to bring me into a tight hug, to which I happily returned the hug.

"Ah, _mi_ Camilla _, no hemos visto en mucho tiempo!_ " Laura exclaimed happily, and I giggled slightly at the use of my full first name.

" _Es bueno verte también_ , Laura," I said as we let go of each other and Cornelio was soon standing there and then brought me into a quick hug once I was free from Laura's grasp.

" _Usted está comenzando a parecerse a su madre_ ," Cornelio said in a quiet tone and I smiled sweetly at the comment.

" _Gracias_ Cornelio," I thanked him as I took a step back once we broke the hug. I quickly remembered Shay standing a little behind us as he watched the whole reunion and I motioned for him to stand next to me. "I would like you both to meet Shay," I spoke finally in English as I was sure Shay did not fully understand and Spanish.

"Shay saved me from some bandits," Amaya blurted out and I nearly reeled back when Laura whipped around and started shouting at the girl, saying that they should have never let her go out alone, and that she was very lucky that Shay and I had come when we did.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Shay, and thank you for saving my daughter," Cornelio welcome Shay as he stepped forward and gave Shay a strong hand shake.

"Thank you sir, it was no problem really, I'm just glad we showed up when we did," Shay replied.

"Such a humble young man you are," Laura stated happily, " _El es tu marido_ Milla?" Laura asked suddenly and I snapped back at her in mortification.

"Laura, it is not like that, honestly," I blushed and Amaya was laughing at my embarrassment before Laura whipped around back to her again.

"And you, go and put the wagon away and make sure the horses are watered," Laura ordered and Amaya slumped her shoulders and started to complain.

"But mama-"

"Don't 'mama' me young lady, now finish your chores and get yourself cleaned up," Amaya scoffed but took the wagon around the back of the house to do her chores. Once all the arguing was taken care of my shoulder was starting to throb again slightly and I went to look at it before I hear Laura's motherly voice break the silence. "And what happened here?" I used to remember her scolding me for little such things when I used to visit, she was like a second mother.

"It is nothing really, just a scratch, I shall be fine," I assured her but I knew it would not work.

"A scratch!? _Mi niña_ , we need to get that cleaned and bandaged. Come inside you two and we'll get you sorted out," and so we headed on inside so I could get my wound cleaned and bandaged.

* * *

Laura fixed up a hot bath for Shay and I where we cleaned ourselves and we changed into spare clothes while Laura had ours cleaned. Cornelio let Shay borrow some of his clothes, although Shay was slightly smaller and the clothes were slightly big on him, and Laura let me borrow some of her clothes which were mainly blouses and long skirts. She had picked out a white blouse and a blue skirt for me.

Laura had soon gotten dinner ready and I was happy enough to finally have a proper meal, not that it was the meal itself that made me happy, but that I could sit down and eat in peace with people that I loved. So it was nightfall, and once everyone else had cleaned themselves up, we all thought it best to call it a day and get some sleep.

"This will be your room for as long as you need it," Laura announced as she led us down the hall towards the quest room, "I know that it is only one bed, but I don't think that will be a problem for you two… try not to enjoy yourselves too much," Laura stated suggestively and I held back another defensive comment. "Good night you two, sleep well," and with that Laura went to her own room and Shay and I were left to enter our own and closed the door, and certainly enough this room only had the once double bed.

"We do not have to share the bed if you do not want, I could sleep on the-"

"You and I both know that I won't let you sleep on the floor, and you won't let me sleep on the floor either, and isn't this just like back on the ship anyway? I have no problem with this," Shay stated as he cut me off. I bit my lower lip nervously before I replied.

"I just feel guilty, you should not have to share a bed with me," I said. Shay studied me carefully then and we stood in silence for a time and I looked away, too embarrassed to look Shay in the eye. I was about to say something more before I felt strong arms lifting me up. I let out a gasp as Shay then started carrying me to the bed. "What are you-" I didn't have time to finish the sentence before I was place on the bed and Shay was leaning over me, hands either side of my face, and he had a big grin on his face.

"See? No we that we are both using the bed neither of us can leave," Shay declared with a slight chuckled and I smiled lightly at him.

"That does not make any sense," I replied and Shay only shrugged. We continued to stay like that for what seemed like eternity. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his, and there seemed to be some sort of hope in them, but many other emotions swam in his brown irises. A small smile graced his lips as his eyes flicked to my left shoulder.

"How is you shoulder?" Shay asked in a tender voice.

"It is feeling much better," I replied as I watched him lift his hand and touch the fabric of my shirt, tracing the bandage beneath it.

"This shouldn't have happened," Shay mumbled but mostly to himself.

"You could not have known that this would happen," I whispered and Shay shook his head lightly.

"I still could have prevented it," he spoke as he gazed into my eyes again, "were you scared?" he asked.

"Not for myself," I replied. Shay's hand still lingered on my shoulder, I then decided to reach my left hand up to place it upon his, his hand felt warm and it sent a pleasant tingle throughout me. Shay's eyes shifted towards our hands upon contact, and ever so slowly, he intertwined our fingers and held my hand gently.

His hands were rough compared to mine but felt pleasant against my touch. Shay then gradually lifted my hand up towards him and I felt his breath caress my hand as he placed a small kiss upon it. I did not feel compelled to stop him in the slightest, perhaps this was because I felt the need to love someone, or be loved by someone. However, several thoughts flooded my mind, but at that moment I could only comprehend a few.

"There is no special girl back in America… is there?" I said as more of a statement rather than a question. Shay gazed back into my eyes for a short time, a hint of fear in his eyes, before he responded.

"No."

"Why did you lie to me?" I questioned further. Shay fell silent for what seemed to be a long time before he heaved a deep sigh and explained himself.

"The truth is Milla; I have had some feelings for you… for quite some time really. But I lied because I felt that you would reject me… I just wanted to save myself the trouble and try to be friends with you instead. I don't think I can do that though," Shay looked deeply into my eyes as he confessed his hidden growing feelings towards me and my own eyes widened upon hearing this.

So he really does have feelings for me? And that definitely explains everything about his actions towards me. I mentally cursed myself for putting Shay through such a mental torment about his feelings for me, his fear of me rejecting him, and the lies he put himself through to try and forget about such a thing. After some time of silence I smiled warmly at Shay and placed my other hand on his cheek, bringing his attention towards me.

"I am sorry Shay, I had no idea, and I feel terrible," I said honestly as Shay continued to look into my eyes. And the truth was that I had also felt something towards Shay as I got to know him better, and there may have even been something there when I first met him, but I did not have the capacity to feel or show any love of that kind at that moment. I just needed time.

"Don't apologise, I-"

"I do feel something for you, it has been there for quite a while," I confessed as well and Shay expression changed to that of shock then some sort of hope as he smiled lightly, "but I just need some time. I know that it is probably something that you do not want to hear, but it would mean a lot to me, I just want you to know," I then finished and Shay nodded slightly.

"Then I will wait for as long as you need," Shay vowed and I could not help but smile brightly at him, and without warning, I brought myself up to swiftly plant a small kiss on Shay's cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered lightly into his ear and I heard him chuckle slightly.

"Your welcome, _Camilla_ ," he playfully replied and I felt myself blush profusely as I slapped him on the arm and he quickly got off me as he continued to chuckle quietly.

"Not many people know of my full name, keep that a secret between you and me," I hastily warned Shay as I covered my cheeks with my cool hands to keep the heat down.

"Then how else will I get back at you for referring to me as Captain Cormac?" I looked to him and he gave me a smirk and I just shook my head.

"Just go to sleep," I said then as I laughed lightly. Shay then blew out the candle in the room and we both settled in underneath the sheets. I had to sleep on my right side facing Shay so that I did not sleep on my injured shoulder. Shay then brought me closer to him, one arm over my waist and his hand pressed against my back to bring me close, the other arm placed underneath my head and acted as a sort of pillow. This we had done many times on the travel over here.

"Goodnight Milla."

"Goodnight Shay, sleep well."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Alguien ayúdeme:_ Someone help me

 _¡Dios mío!_ _Mi hermana es el hogar!:_ My God! My sister is home!

 _Marido_ : Husband

 _¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Sabe usted lo preocupado que su padre y yo fuera?:_ What took you so long? Do you know how worried your father and I were?

 _Yo sabía que estaba preocupado, pero mira, Milla está aquí!:_ I know you were worried, but look, Milla is here!

 _no hemos visto en_ mucho _tiempo!:_ We have not seen you in a long time

 _Es bueno verte también:_ It is good to see you too

 _Usted está comenzando a parecerse a su madre:_ You are starting to look like your mother

 _El es tu marido:_ Is he your husband

 **So exams are over now... Yay!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	14. I Promise

**I Promise**

The chill of the cold morning air stirred me awake the next morning. The gentle rise and fall of something beneath me also caused me to open my eyes as I found myself resting on top of Shay's chest. A slight blush crept its way up onto my cheeks but I smiled slightly regardless. His face was so peaceful and by looking at him now it is hard to believe that he is a reckless Assassin. It took some willpower to not reach out and touch his face, tracing his cheeks and strong jawline, up to his lips. I had to mentally shake that feeling away

The early morning sun seeped through the curtains of the windows and I decided then that it would be the best time to get out of bed.

Carefully I unwound Shay's arms that were holding my gently against his chest and I helped myself up and sat at the edge of the bed, making sure that I did not make the bed move too much. I looked over my shoulder to see Shay still sleeping peacefully but the loss of my presence next to him caused Shay to roll on his side. I smiled sweetly at him and then smoothly pulled the sheets up to cover him so he would not get too cold. Feeling satisfied I tiptoed my way out of the room, opening then shutting the door behind myself, making sure that the door closed almost soundlessly as to not wake Shay.

Walking down the hall I could smell some fresh bread and eggs. As I neared the kitchen I saw Laura cooking away as she was preparing breakfast. Amaya was sitting at the table reading a book, but by the look on her face she did not seem all that interested, and as I walked in she looked up at me and smiled.

"Good to see you're finally awake," she smiled.

"Amaya! She had a long journey she is allowed to sleep in," Laura chastised her daughter and I only laughed.

"It is fine, although I did have a good night's sleep," I interjected and Laura smiled sweetly at me before returning her attention back to preparing breakfast. "What are you reading?" I asked Amaya as I sat down next to her at the table.

"A book about mathematics, although it is completely boring, and I am not learning anything from this," Amaya complained with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Well young lady if you do not want to work on the farm for the rest of your life, then you need to start learning something, otherwise you won't be going anywhere in life," Laura snapped and Amaya scoffed under her breath.

"What would you like to do instead of working on the farm?" I asked then.

"Teaching possibly, I love children, and I think it would be an amazing experience to teach," Amaya said and it made me happy to hear such a thing from her.

"That does indeed sound like a very rewarding experience, but you do need to read, if you do not learn then you will have nothing to teach," I explained. There was a short pause as Amaya looked down at the table before she spoke up.

"Do you think you could help Milla?" she asked hopefully as she looked towards me then.

"Of course I can," I smiled brightly and Amaya's eyes seemed to sparkle with hope as I began to help her with her learning.

And so for about half an hour I helped Amaya with any questions and anything that she was stuck on. Cornelio had come back to the house whilst I was helping Amaya, we both said good morning to each other, and Cornelio soon sat down at the table and watched me teach Amaya. Laura soon had the table set and the food placed down ready for everyone to eat. It was not long before Shay come walking down the hall towards the dining table.

"Good morning Shay, I hope you slept well, breakfast is ready so take a seat and help yourself," Laura announced as she took a seat next to her husband.

"Thank you miss," Shay replied as he took a seat.

"Oh please, just call me Laura," Laura replied, giving Shay a motherly smile. Soon we all dug in to our food, quietly eating at first, before Cornelio started up a conversation.

"So Shay, what do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking," Cornelio asked in his deep voice. Shay's eyes darted up then locked onto mine for a split second before I spoke up for him.

"Shay is sailor, in fact he is the captain of his own ship, and he makes his trade by selling various goods between England and France," I quickly explained, which seemed to convince Laura and Amaya, and Cornelio only seemed to nod in response.

"And is it common for merchant sailors to carry around weapons?" Amaya questioned.

"Amaya!" Laura snapped at her daughter.

"It's fine. Sometimes we get attacked by pirates, and it's better for me and the crew to know how to fight," Shay explained carefully and I smiled slightly at him to which he smiled back. Questions were soon thrown at Shay which he answered patiently and carefully, obviously omitting the truth about him being an Assassin, which Laura and Amaya did not need to know anyway.

Breakfast was soon finished and I happily helped clean everything up. Shay's clothes were clean and he changed into them whilst everything was being cleaned. Once everything was cleaned Laura was more than happy to lend me some more clothes for the day. By now the day had warmed up slightly, only a small chill was present, but it wasn't as cold as it was early in the morning. Once I finished dressing myself I headed back out into the dining room where Amaya was talking with Shay at the table and Laura and Cornelio were by the front door.

"I need to sell some produce in town, it should only take half a day, so I will be back soon," Cornelio explained to his to wife.

"Safe trip then, be back as soon as you can," Laura replied as she went to kiss her husband goodbye.

"Are you heading into town Cornelio?" I asked then. Cornelio looked over to me and nodded in response. "Would you mind if I came with you?" I asked politely and he smile then.

"I wouldn't mind at all Milla," he then said, "It would be nice to have some company."

"Can I come along as well papa?" Amaya asked hopefully then but Cornelio only met her with a stern look.

"You have chores to do around the farm young lady," Laura then chimed in for her husband. "Shay can help you if he doesn't mind," Laura then suggested, in which Shay gave me a sideways glanced of confusion, and I returned it with a reassuring smile.

"Very well then," Amaya said trying to act upset, but seemed secretly elated to spend time with Shay. "Come on Shay, I'll show you around," she added as she got out of her chair and practically dragged Shay behind her as they headed out of the house before he could even protest.

"Alright, let's get going Milla," Cornelio ordered and I followed him out to the wagon as we headed away from the house and out onto the main road.

* * *

For a while we drove along in silence, neither of us saying a thing, but neither of us really minding regardless. Cornelio was a very quiet man and would not saying anything more than he needed to. All that we could hear was the sound of the wagon being pulled along the road by the steady walking of the horses' hooves against the ground.

Out here it was very quiet and peaceful, not much activity would occur out here, and that was something I very much enjoyed. Often a vast expanse of land, there was the occasional hill or a single rocky mountain, and I imagined what it would be like to stand atop a mountain.

It would be nice to stand above the world, be free of all its problems, and to just stay up there for all eternity. But that would be too easy, and life is not meant to be easy, you are meant to take the struggles as they come. But it was a nice thought.

We continued on for another hour or so, and as we travelled we passed by another small farm quite like the Barros'. The family of the house was outside, the man doing the farm work, while the woman cleaned things and their three children ran about as they played. I looked on as I noted how happy they seemed, and I thought back to how happy the Barros are, and then I started to wonder if I could ever have that sort of happiness. To have a family of my own.

I certainly did feel like the Barros were my family in a way. However… it would be nice to have a family of my own, one in which I could live normally, perhaps with a child of my own where they did not have to live the life I am living. I then unconsciously heaved out a sigh, thinking that it was just too far in the future, and that I need to keep my mind levelled and not dwell on such ideas.

"Is something the matter Milla?" Cornelio asked then and I realised I had forgotten that he was even there.

"No, there is nothing wrong, do not worry," I said as I shook my head, giving him a small smile of reassurance. He nodded in return and cast his gaze back out on the road.

"Shay seems like a nice enough fellow," Cornelio said then as he continued the conversation.

"Indeed he is, I just thought that you might not have liked him," I questioned, remembering the questions he threw at him this morning.

"Don't get me wrong Milla, I think he is a good man… it's just that…" Cornelio tried to continue but couldn't find the right words to say.

"You know who he is, just like you knew who Miko was, but you want to protect your family. I understand Cornelio."

"It wasn't an easy life I lived, and I don't want to bring my family into any of it, they shouldn't have to go through any of what I went through," Cornelio spoke, he never usually gets riled up like this, and I reached my hand out to place on his shoulder to comfort him in anyway. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile. "Do you know what they recently asked of me? If I could let them train Amaya. They let me leave all those years ago, and now they ask me of this, even though they had agreed to leave me in peace," Cornelio finished then and his shoulders slumped slightly, as if he was defeated, and I hated to see him in such a state.

"You could always say no, they have no right to her… besides, she has other plans in mind, and I doubt she would want to do any of that," I replied, hoping that my words would hold some form of support.

"You're right. You sound just like you father you know, but with the attitude of your mother," I smiled brightly at that and laughed a little in response.

"Do I really? I had no idea," and Cornelio smiled along as well. Soon we fell back into silence as we continued our travel in silence.

* * *

After another hour or so we reached our destination. It was a small town, with large buildings in the square and smaller houses surrounding the area. It seemed as if the town populated at least two hundred citizens. Not a lot of people, but enough to make the place seem lively.

Cornelio parked out front of the general store and I got a better look at the cobblestone square. There was a giant fountain in the middle of the square, young girls sat on the bench of the fountain as they crocheted, while the younger children played all sorts of games. Various patches of grass were left untouched as some trees grew here and there for a spot of shade.

There were various sorts of stores and various sorts of people walking in and out of their doors and the buildings stood at least two to three stories high. The one store that caught my eye was a book stores at least three buildings away from the general store we were parked out front of. As soon as I was down on the ground, and Cornelio had finished speaking with a man that I did not notice was there, I spoke up to catch his attention.

"Would it be alright if I went browsing in one of the stores?" I asked hopefully and Cornelio gave me a warm smile.

"Of course you can. Be back in at least half an hour, I shouldn't be too long," he answered and I nodded in response before turning on my heel and heading for the book store.

I opened the door to the store and hear a nice ringing sound of the bell against the door, signalling that someone entered the door, which I thought was a nice touch. The store was dimly lit however and only a slimmer of light could get through the drawn curtains; however a few candles were lit here and there, so the store was not completely drowned in darkness. I know that when exposed to light for too long pages in a book turn yellow or brown so perhaps the store owner decided that a dimly lit store would protect the books.

Numerous books lined the shelves and there were even shelves up on a second floor. Many of the rows contained various maps and charts, some books were scattered on chairs and tables here and there, and the place seemed to be in a bit of a state… to put it nicely. There was a front counter desk with a few candles upon it, some various types of books, and a single high back chair. But no one seemed to be present at the front desk as were there no other customers in the store.

I wanted to start look for some books, but I was uncertain whether or not I was allowed to help myself to browsing, so instead I stood there alone feeling rather awkward before I managed to call out to anyone in the store that might hear me.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly at first, but no one responded, "Is there anyone here?" I asked again as I stepped a little further into the store and stood by the front desk. Still there was no answer and for a second I considered that the store might have been closed and I just did not know. Before I could turn around and leave I hear someone call out from somewhere within the store.

"Yes dear, I'm coming, just wait a moment," a voice, a woman's voice, called out as I heard footsteps coming from the back of the store. Soon enough a middle aged woman appeared from within the rows of shelves and stood before me. She was a relatively tall woman, long flowing brown hair, and she wore black boots, a burgundy knee skirt, beige blouse and reading glasses. She seemed rather pale though and I quickly thought if it was due to the fact that she must have owned the book store and stayed inside most of her days. "Can I help you dear?" she asked in a somewhat singsong voice.

"Yes of course, I was wondering if I could buy a book," I asked, although it was slightly hesitantly, due to this woman's attitude and the way that she seemed to hold herself so confidently.

"Well you have come to the right place for this is a book store," she replied in a somewhat sarcastic voice and I mentally slapped myself for asking such a question.

"Oh… sorry… perhaps I should have been more specific."

"Well I do indeed have a vast arrange of books, scripts, charts and maps. Is there something that you are looking for in particular?" she asked me then. Indeed there was a subject that I had wanted to further research for quite some time.

"Would you perhaps have any books on the subject of maritime perhaps or anything about ships?" the woman looked me up and down for a moment before a thoughtful look passed over her face.

"Books about ships I have, several of them I can recommend, but on the subject of maritime… We know so little about the ocean and I really only have a few books. Perhaps they will interest you," she then suggested and I smiled in response.

"Thank you. That would be very helpful."

"Although I am quite interested," she started as she looked to me with a somewhat confused gaze, "why would a young lady such as you need books about maritime and ships?" she then asked.

"That would be a long story," I spoke hesitantly, not really ready to tell a stranger about my fear of the ocean. The older lady folded her hand in front of her and nodded towards me with a small smile.

"Very well then child, those secrets are yours to keep, although whatever the case it is still strange. It would be strongly assumed that a lady of your age would have no interest in books. In fact it would be more common for a lady like you to be married off to a respectable man already," she spoke, causing me to feel slightly embarrassed about such a subject.

"It is indeed quite unusual… but I guess I am no usual lady," I spoke simply and the older lady laughed at that, causing me to give her a confused look.

"Well said. Perhaps the future of women should not be dependent on marrying ourselves off and bearing children. Anyway, follow me child, I will show you where I keep such books that you seek," the older lady finished and turned on her heel, heading back down the way she came, with me following behind.

I still couldn't believe the amount of books that were in this place. Science, mathematics, and economics just to name a few. There is just something about a book that always made me feel elated, I just could never get enough out of reading them, I always had to read and learn more.

"You certainly have a wide range of selections," I commented as we started to ascend that stairs to the next floor.

"I do indeed. I have been the owner of this store for a very long time and I like to keep placing books in here in hopes that they will make someone happy. Learning is such an endearing privilege that a lot of people take for granted."

"I feel the same way, I have always loved to learn, and will read as often as I can."

"You sound a lot like myself. People like us are rare, but it seems that it is a lot better than what it once was many years ago, and I can only hope that it will become better," the older woman spoke in a hopeful tone.

"Perhaps, but change starts with us in the present, to make things better for the future," I added. Soon we reached a part of the long wall of shelves before we stopped and the older woman let out a hearty laugh.

"Ha! Very well then, perhaps there is hope for the future yet. What is your name child?" the older woman asked as she looked to me.

"Is it not more polite to give one's name before asking for another's?" without warning the older woman laughed even louder.

"You are a very strange one; I will give you that, but very well. My name Celia," the older woman, Celia, announced as she gave me a bright smile and I smiled warmly in return.

"My name is Milla; it is very lovely to meet you Celia."

"You remind of someone Milla, but I cannot seem to place it… In any case, here are the books on ships, this one is rather good," Celia said as she pulled out one book, "'General Guide to Ships' is a rather good one if you know not a whole lot."

"It should be perfect then, thank you."

"Further down to the left are the maritime books, I cannot really recommend any, but like I said before perhaps you will find one of interest."

"Thank you for your help Celia," Celia nodded in response and went off into the vast sea of books and left me alone to myself.

I walked down further to the left and some books on the subject of maritime caught my attention. Just like Celia had explained, there really was not a whole lot of information, but I needed _any_ book on maritime regardless. Perhaps if I learnt more about the ocean, then maybe I won't be so afraid of it, or at least that is what I am hoping.

The books seem to be more on trade routes, naval war, maps and charts and even voyages and explorations. I read through a few of them but none seemed to really be all that interesting. It would be great to be able to learn more about the ocean, but I guess that Celia was right, and that we did not know a whole lot about the ocean itself.

I picked out two books, one simply named 'Maritime', and another book on 'General Maritime Histories'. I started heading for the stairs as I carried the three books that I had. I could ask Shay about how he deals with the ocean, but for some reason I was too afraid to let him know of my fears, and that I wanted to be able to conquer my fears on my own.

I finally reached down the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the front desk. Once I had reached it I saw that Celia was not in sight. I turned in my spot as I looked around but I saw no trace of her so I opted to calling out to her again.

"Celia? Are you still here?" I called out hoping that the older woman would hear me. Suddenly Celia popped up from behind the counter as she responded.

"I am here!" she announced loudly and I practically jumped.

"Do not scare me like that!" I yelled back and she only laughed.

"I am sorry my child, I just could not help myself, did you find anything interesting?" she asked me then and I placed the books atop on the counter.

"Not a whole lot on the ocean specifically, but I thought that these might be best… at least they are something," I explained somewhat sadly and Celia rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"It seems that we cannot fully grasp the workings of the ocean. Sailors fare a whole lot better than others, but we are not sure why, perhaps it is because they are more used to it. Some say they just 'feel it' and I guess that mean they have some sort of… sixth sense perhaps," Celia explained and I could only nod in response.

"Perhaps…" I said as I let that word hang for a moment or so before continuing, "In any case, thank you for everything Celia. How much will these books cost?" I asked then but Celia only seemed to shake her head in response.

"For you child, I will give them to you for free… and do not give me that look," she said as I was about to protest, "I have not had such fun in quite a while, you are certainly a character."

"You are quite a character yourself Celia," I added and Celia let out a quiet chuckle.

"Come back anytime Milla, I will be here anytime," I gave Celia a small smile as I collected my books and headed out of the book store.

* * *

The bright light of the sun hit my eyes, and I realised that I had been in a very dim building for quite a while, and my eyes tried to focus the light. Once I felt that I could see a little better I started to walk back over to the general store where Cornelio would be. As I got closer I noted that Cornelio was by the wagon talking to someone who was dressed in a strange way and I immediately recognised it as an Assassin's attire. Dark hooded robes, a red sash tied around his waist, and possible concealed weapons I assumed. Once I reached the pair the Assassin immediately turned to me and upon meeting my gaze a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Camilla?" the Assassin spoke in a deep voice, using my full name, and it did not take me long to realise whom this man was as I had seen him from time to time whilst travelling with Miko.

"Íñigo, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Milla," I said although it was with a slight laugh. Íñigo's green eyes lit up at that and his smile on his tanned skin only grew, his small scar on his cheek lifting slightly.

"But your full name is more beautiful _señorita_ ," he countered and I only laughed slightly in response.

"And what exactly are you doing here? Shirking your duties as usual?" I questioned.

"I only saw _señor_ Barros here and decided to have a nice chat. Perhaps it is _I_ who should be asking that question."

"I am only here to visit the Barros, nothing more, and although it is very nice to be seeing you again I believe Cornelio has finished his business here and would like to head home now," I explained as I motioned over to Cornelio whom nodded in response.

"It was nice meeting you again Íñigo, perhaps another time when we are not so busy?" Cornelio then spoke up and Íñigo nodded.

"I look forward to that day," Íñigo said as Cornelio turned to get the wagon ready for our departure.

"It was lovely to see you again Íñigo," I smiled to the Assassin one more time before I turned to leave. However I felt his hand grasp my elbow, preventing me from leaving, as he leant down to whisper in my ear.

"I have heard about Miko," he started and I tensed slightly at that, not wanting to really talk about such a subject. "There is nothing left for you in London. You know you are most welcome to stay with the Brotherhood here in Spain. You… are even welcome to stay… with me," Íñigo added in a hopeful way but I turned to look at him with a smile before voicing my response.

"Do not worry about me, I will be fine, I will speak with you another time," was all I said before I turned away, Íñigo reluctantly letting go of my arm, before I made my way up on the wagon with Cornelio. Soon we left the small town and headed back to the farm.

"There is something off about that young boy," Cornelio spoke after we were well away from town.

"He means well, I do not think there is anything wrong at all, but I cannot change your mind about him can I?"

"Watch yourself around him Milla," Cornelio spoke in a fatherly tone and I shook my head slightly before replying in a playful tone.

"Yes father," I said sarcastically.

"Trust me, you are lucky that I am not your father, you would not imagine the things he would do if he caught that young man with you," Cornelio warned and then I was suddenly quite curious about something.

"Cornelio, can I ask you about something?" I asked then and he hummed in response. "What did my father do before he moved to London? I believed that he was a man of business, but I cannot be sure, can you tell me more?" I questioned. I knew that my father and Cornelio were good friends and I believed that he was the only person that I could ask about my father. For a short time Cornelio did not say a word and I felt that I may have overstepped an unspoken boundary of some sort. I turned my attention back out on the road as I held my books tightly until Cornelio spoke up again.

"I… can't say for sure. We were good friends, but your father was a rather secretive man and he never spoke of what he did for a living," Cornelio explained carefully.

"You do not think he was an Assassin though… was he?" I asked hesitantly then but Cornelio shook his head.

"No, he was not an Assassin, which I can say for sure. I'm sorry that I cannot provide any answers Milla," I shook my head then and gave him a small smile for reassurance.

"No, not at all, even a small amount of information is enough. Thank you Cornelio," he then gave me a pat on the back letting me know that everything was OK, and we continued down the road in silence.

* * *

We had arrived back at the farm at around mid-afternoon. Cornelio took the wagon around the back of the house and I walked inside. I greeted everyone once I was in the door, and I headed straight to the guest room to place the books there, making sure I hid them in my satchel so that Shay would not see them.

After a rest it was soon time to prepare dinner, and despite Laura trying to shoo me away from the kitchen and stating that quests should not help, I helped anyway. I felt that she appreciated it though. Once everything was cleaned and everyone had cleaned themselves up, it was already night, and we all decided to call it a day. Shay and I lay awake in bed for some time, he had his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to him, and I realised that this was the first time all day that we had some time to ourselves.

"How was your day?" I asked him then, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

"It was rather interesting. Amaya certainly has a lot of energy," he then whispered with a quiet chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh quietly with him. "How was your day?" he asked then.

"It was great, I got to buy some books today," I explained.

"What sort of books?"

"Well… that is a secret."

"Come on, you can tell me anything lass," he pressed further but I shook my head.

"I am not telling you," I said in a rather playful tone giving him a slight smirk. Shay then let out a deeps sigh in defeat but still had a smirk planted on his lips.

"I'll get the information out of you sooner or later," he threatened.

"Oh really, and how will you do that, _Captain Cormac_?" I teased as I emphasised my new nickname for him and his smirk only grew wider. Suddenly he pounced on top of me and buried his bearded face in my neck where I was quite ticklish.

"Shay!" I gasped and I tried very hard to hold back the giggles that threatened to escape my lips. I then let out a small squeal as Shay started tickling my knees and I tried to jerk them away but he still managed to keep tickling me and I could hear him chuckling along as he continued to torture me. "Stop it!" I whispered harshly then.

"I'll stop once you tell me," he whispered back as he started to tickle my sides and I tried to push his hands off of me to try and get him to stop.

"Alright… alright I will tell you," I finally replied as I gave in and Shay smirked down at me triumphantly. "You will not laugh or criticise me when I tell you… will you?" Shay then looked down at me with a confused look.

"How could I ever judge you Milla? You are such an amazing person, now tell me, what are you hiding," let out a deep breath before I replied.

"Well… I had bought some books today… subjects on ships and the oceans," I said with great hesitance, and I felt rather embarrassed about all of it, I couldn't chance a look at Shay's reaction as I looked away from him.

"What is so bad about that?" he questioned then.

"I just wanted to learn more," and then he chuckled slightly and I felt my cheeks heat up in slight anger.

"You could have come to me; I would be more than happy to teach you about that sort of stuff, I am somewhat of an expert-"

"I am afraid of the ocean," I all but blurted out. It was a mistake. A slip of the tongue, which I came to instantly regret and I buried my hands in my face. I tried to hold back the tears, he wasn't meant to know, I was to sort it out myself. But I slipped up, and I couldn't take any of it back. "I am sorry, I am just acting rather foolish, I did not mean to bother you with such a thing," was all I felt I could say and before I knew it the tears started to flow freely.

"Milla," Shay all but breathed out as I felt his hand start to stroke my hair back from my face. His strong arms wound their way underneath me as he pulled me up and sat me against him. My tears started to soak his shirt but I felt that he didn't mind as he continued caressing my hair back, his other arm holding me against him. "Don't apologise lass, I shouldn't have pried… I'm sorry," I could feel the rhythm in his chest as he spoke which started to calm me.

"You have nothing to apologise for," it was then that he cupped my face with both his hands and lifted my face to meet his gaze. My eyes met his and I saw a certain sense of concern that I have only seen a few times before, and it was also mixed with a sense of anger.

"I should have known… I should have-" he said, starting to raise his voice slightly, which caused me to flinch. He then recollected himself and returned his gaze back to me with a soft expression. He lifted his thumb and stroked it across my cheek to wipe the tears away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," and then he smiled softly, and I was confused, and he leaned in close enough so that I could hear him whisper ever so quietly.

"You don't have to be scared anymore," I could feel his gentle warm breath fan across my face, "I promise."

"Do not promise-"

"I _promise_ ," he then emphasised, and I stared into his eyes, genuine and full of care. I then nodded in response and his smile widened ever so slightly. I then realised how close we were. So close, and he moved closer, and I moved closer. Our lips were barely inches apart. I continued looking into his eyes, compassion, with a hint of love. I do care for him; I really do, but… Too close, it isn't time, not yet at least. Shay could sense my hesitation and pulled back then, and even though I needed more time, I still felt like reaching out for him again. To let him feel how much I care for him… how much… I might even love him. "Not now, not when you feel vulnerable, I don't want to take advantage of you," Shay explained as he caressed my arm, his warmth surrounding me, as I had felt once before.

"Shay-" he cut me off as he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, his soft lips sending a sweet sensation throughout my body.

"Whenever you're ready," he said then and I only nodded in response. "Goodnight Milla."

"Goodnight Shay."

* * *

 **This chapter took a while to write. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, the adventures in Spain will continue for some time, Shay doesn't arrive in Lisbon until November 1755** **supposedly. Obviously they won't be there forever, only for a short year, so Milla will be back in America soon.**

 **You can all obviously guess that Milla will reunite with Haytham eventually. And that is everything I am going to cover so hopefully this will answer any unspoken questions.**

 **Hmmm... Maybe I should write longer chapters...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	15. Keep You Happy

**Keep You Happy**

It came as a slight surprise to me that I slept well that night. After my outburst it was as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and for what felt like the first time in a while, I started to find my confidence again. It was OK for me to cry, to be able to share my feelings with someone else, because in the end everything would be alright. I stirred from my sleep as I stretched slightly, a warm breath ruffled my hair, and I could hear the slightest of chuckles.

"Good morning," came a deep voice next to me, the sound reverberating throughout their chest, and I could feel the vibrations through my hands. I still had my eyes closed but I had no intention of waking up at that moment.

"Let me sleep a little more please," I mumble as I tried to bury y head further into the pillows and covers. However, he did not give up so easily and instead decided to shift the covers down away from my face.

"Wake up," he whispered then into my ear. A shiver ran up my spine and I felt tingly all over. I was not sure why.

"Why are you so persistent all of a sudden?" I asked then, my face still buried in the pillows, blocking out the sunlight that rayed over my face. He then pushed my hair back from my face, caressing my cheek, and this left a warm feeling where his hand touched. It felt different though, it was Shay that was next to me, but this feeling...

"Let me see you… my love," he whispered again into my ear.

That voice…

"What-" I started to say as I lifted myself up from the pillow to gaze into his face. I was surprised, confused, and I nearly started to cry again. "You-"

"Milla," he all but breathed, that face I had not seen so long, hearing my name upon those lips I once tasted a long time ago.

"Haytham?" I questioned then, but it came out as more of a whisper than anything else, and I nearly could not recognise my own voice. He smile then, that smile of his that I love, and he brought himself closer to me. We were close then, I had almost forgotten what it was like, and I smiled then too. Our lips were inches apart, and it took all of my will to not crash my lips down on his.

"Come back to me my love," he then said, and the happiness I felt then, was replaced with confusion instead, as I felt my eyebrows furrow. I looked into his eyes; his handsome hazel eyes that I thought I would never see again, were full of sorrow and hurt.

"My love, what do you mean, I am right in front of you," I explained then, wondering if he had meant something else.

"Because of… _them_ , I will never see you again," I shook my head then, not wanting to believe the words he was saying.

"That is not true Haytham. I will see you again, I will, I just need time," I tried to convince him then but he shook his head.

"No, we cannot… we can never be together," he finally said as he looked to me. Certain harshness clouded his eyes, something that was not like him, and it scared me then.

"Wha-"

" _Milla, wake up_ ," another voice pleaded, and then I started to lose my grip on reality, or was this a dream? " _Milla, I'm here, it's just a bad dream_." A bad dream? No, it couldn't be, Haytham was here… was he? Why can't we be together, why does the world have to be such a cruel place, why does the future have to be so cruel.

No… no… no…

* * *

"No!" I screamed, although it came out as more of a strangled cry, my throat was dry and hardly a sound came out. I shot up into a sitting position, sweat upon my forehead, I was trying to take in deep breaths.

"I'm right here Milla, it was just a bad dream, you're safe," a soothing voice spoke next to me, that familiar Irish accent that I have come to love, and I could feel Shay rubbing small circles on the small of my back trying to calm me down. "I'm here," he said again. I sat in silence for a minute or so before I calmed down and came to my senses. It was all just a dream. "You OK now?" I turned to look at Shay and he had an extreme sense of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine," was all I could say.

"Milla-"

"I said I am fine!" I snapped then and Shay flinched at that, not expecting me to act out like that, for he is so used to the usual me. Even I scared myself. "I am sorry," I said then as I hung my head in shame, not wanting to look him in the eye. Shay then wrapped his arms around me as he brought me against him and I rested my head against his chest as I gripped his bicep.

"Don't apologise, as long as you are OK, that's all that matters," he whispered into my hair as he held me like that. But I couldn't get rid of my anxiety, and I shook my head before releasing myself from Shay's hold. "Wait-"

"I just need some fresh air," I spoke quickly, using any excuse, just to get some space. I got up from the bed, grabbed a coat, and headed for the door. I had my hand on the doorknob before Shay spoke up again.

"Milla, if there is anything, you only need to ask… I'm here for you," If only Shay knew what I really needed right now. I would love nothing more than to tell him how I felt, but my past was holding me back, and I felt that I couldn't give anything to Shay. I would just be taking everything away from him.

"I-I… I just need time," I choked out through the sobs, I had not realised that I was crying, and I swiftly pulled open the door. Shutting it softly behind me, I covered my hand over my mouth to muffle the sobs. " _I need to think… somewhere quiet_ ," and soon my body began to move again as I headed out through the back door.

The night air was very cold, and I hugged the coat tighter to my body, and I wished that it was not the middle of Autumn. I headed to the small stables that were out the back of the house and quickly I geared up one of the horses, before I took it out into the paddock beyond, leaving the house far behind me.

* * *

My horse was spurred into a steady canter, and as I continued to where I did not know, the wind kept hitting my face to the point where I could no longer feel. Not only was my face numb, but also my hands and feet, as I did not even think about gloves or boots. Now that I think about it, it was kind of stupid of me, and I should have stayed back at the house instead. I should have talked over my problems with Shay… but… these were problems that I did not need to burden him with.

I came up to a hill, and once I stood atop of it, I noticed a large tree. I decided that it would be best if I sat there and thought things over. I dismounted the horse and tied him up to the tree. The ride was a good enough distraction, because I had forgotten all about my trouble whilst ridding… for a while at least. As I stood by the tree, and looked out into the night sky, I couldn't help but burst out crying again.

" _Why am I crying? This is ridiculous_ ," but no answers came, and I collapsed beside the tree onto the cold grass, my face buried in my hands as I let the tears creep out of my eyes.

I missed Haytham, I couldn't deny it, and I have missed him ever since he left London. I had wished that we would be together again, but our worlds were just too far apart, and I knew that we could not stay together.

After Haytham and I were separated… Shay was there. Shay was always there once I returned to life with the Assassins, but I couldn't bring myself to even look at another man at the time. However, I think despite that, Shay couldn't stop loving me. He is even willing to give me some time, so why can't I move on, why am I holding myself back?

I don't deserve him. Shay is a kind and caring man and I don't want to break his heart in the end. He deserves someone better than I. I owe him that much, after all he has done for me… so why does it hurt? Aren't I just going to break his heart by rejecting him? I certainly share the same feelings as I once felt towards Haytham, and I so desperately want to experience it again, but I simply cannot. I know not how long I had been sitting there for, trying to mull over my thoughts, but by this time I had no feeling left in my body. I was so cold and I started to shiver uncontrollably.

" _This was so stupid of me_ ," I then though as I tried to warm myself up with the coat again. My tears ran dry and I could only imagine the look of my face.

I suddenly heard a horse galloping towards my direction. I did not look to see who it was, and I am sad to admit, I did not particularly care. Whoever it was dismounted their horse beside mine and took long strides towards me. I then felt the person drape a blanket over me and I was relieved that something had blocked out the slight breeze that was blowing.

"Christ Milla, you're freezing," and there it was, that familiar Irish accent, and another sense of relief washed over me. But it was only short lived, and then I felt immense guilt to know that he came out into the cold just for me. "Give me your hands," Shay suddenly ordered, and before I could protest, he took my hands into his as he tried to warm them.

 _Everytime_ he touched me, I would always feel that same warmth I used to feel with Haytham, and this time was no different. Even if I couldn't feel my hands. Shay brought my hands up to his lips as he blew his warm breath onto them. I felt my cheeks heat up in delight at the gesture, but I just couldn't accept it, I couldn't accept any of this. I did not deserve it. The moon was bright that night, and it lit up his face well as he gazed into mine, and I wished then that he could not see me.

"You've been crying," he simply stated, and I tried to turn my face away, but he caught it with his hand against my cheek. He then stared into my face, worry etched on his, and for a moment I felt that he could see right through my. I pushed his hand away as I let my head fall, my hair fanning all around my face, and I was too ashamed to look into his eyes.

"I do not deserve any of you kindness, any affection that you show me… or that you have of me," I said then.

"I don't understand," Shay then said, "Please, tell me Milla, what is wrong?" he asked me sincerely. I looked back up towards him and gazed into his eyes, before letting out a breath that I did not know I was holding, before answering him.

"You will think me stupid," I mumbled but Shay had still heard me.

"Never," he replied. We stared into each other's eyes for some time before I took a shaky breath and started to explain myself.

"Ever since I travelled to America, you had been there for me, and even up to now you have always been there for me. But… I cannot bring myself to return your feelings that you seem to hold for me-"

"You don't have to Milla; it is fine for us to just be friends-"

"But I do not want for us to be just friends either. However, for some reason, I cannot simply move on from my past life in London. I am being held back… and I cannot waste your time," I finally finished. I had no idea if any of what I said was understood, but I felt that a weight had been lifted, and all I could do was wait for Shay's response.

But soon I was left with an anxious feeling. How would Shay react? Would he hate me for wasting his time? Would he just leave me here and head back to America all by himself. I did not know how he would react, but as long as he was happy, I could not care less. Suddenly, he started laughing, and laughing. He was _laughing_. And soon his laughing became a little heartier and I looked to him, confused for a moment, and soon his laughter died down. A grin was planted on his face.

"You think that you are a waste of my time? Milla… I can't think of a better way to spend my time, than to spend it with you. You're smart, funny, and you are never boring to talk to. I have enjoyed my time with you greatly. And even still, if you decide that I am not the right man for you, I wouldn't mind at all. As long as you are happy I won't care who you end up with," he smiled warmly then and it melted my heart to hear him say all of those things. I couldn't help but to laugh slightly myself.

"Somehow… I thought you would be mad?"

"I could never be mad at you Milla."

"But… I will just leave you heartbroken. I do not want to use you like that, I have had to let someone go before, and I do not want you to be some sort of distraction because of that," I said then. Shay looked to me calmly before responding.

"You are not that kind of person Milla. You are sincere, caring, and I know you would not use someone like that," Shay then brought his hand up to push my hair back from my face and tuck it behind my ear, "You deserve to be happy, you don't have to cling to the past, that does not seem like what you would do," Shay finished and I felt my heart stop. Had I really been clinging to the past this whole time?

"Shay-"

"You need time, I know, but I'll happily wait for your answer," he shushed me but I wanted to say more. I _needed_ to say more. "Come on, let's get back to the house, you need to warm up."

"Wait!" I cried out then before he could move. Shay then looked to me expectantly, and I knew I had the courage to say what I really need to say. "I… I have had time to think. I have had plenty of time to think," I started to say and Shay waited for me to continue. I smiled at him… before giving him my final answer.

"I love you Shay," I said with confidence and Shay's eyes lit up and his smile grew. He then pulled me close, the warmth practically radiated off his body, and it felt right to be in his arms. I didn't have to hold back anymore, I didn't have to live in the past; I could start living in the present.

"I love you too Milla and I promise that I will make you happy, for as long as I live," I then felt Shay's warm lips press against mine as he sealed his vow with a kiss. I felt most happy then that what I had ever felt in a long time, and I knew, that I had made the right choice.

* * *

 **Oh My Gosh...**

 **Pokemon GO is finally out!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-Midnight**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello, one and all.

I know that it has been a _very_ long time since I have even thought about this story, and for that, I do apologise to anyone that was quite invested in reading it. I just want to let you guys know that I am currently in the process of editing this story.

What this means is that I will be doing quite a bit of grammar, spelling, and general sentence structure checking. However, there may possibly be quite a lot of rewriting to be done, as there are some concerns with the overall plot of the story and characters. Because of this some chapters may be changed or even deleted as I try and make the plot of the story flow a lot better than it did before as some parts may have been or will be dragged out otherwise and poor progression may occur.

If by the start of next month I decided that there are too many chapters that need to be changed or deleted, I will end up re-posting this FanFiction as a new one, but I will let you all know if this does indeed occur. I thank you all for your patience and hopefully next month I will start posting chapters again.

Until then, Happy Reading!

-DungeonJukebox


End file.
